


黑手黨的世界

by abc761012



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 89,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 已完結、出本，此篇為半架空，有自創人物，依序看為，人物介紹>>黑手黨世界的純真>>黑手黨的世界>>黑手黨世界的殘忍，綱吉性轉有，不適誤入





	1. Chapter 1

十歲的綱吉正式被里包恩收為徒弟，也在這年正式和里包恩見面，綱吉來到彭哥列的六年當中已經學到很多的東西，因此里包恩發現到自己不需要用多少的力氣就教導綱吉，綱吉對於里包恩非常的尊敬，綱吉也知道里包恩不會因為她是女孩子就手下留情，里包恩的出現不過就是讓綱吉多了一位老師而已，其他時候綱吉還是要和九代的守護者以及拉爾一起上課，里包恩不過就是那些家庭教師當中的其中一人。

「小綱，妳今天要好好上課，晚點我再來接妳回去。」XANXUS告訴綱吉。

「好的，哥哥。」綱吉點頭表示知道。

「史佩爾畢說妳乖乖上課的話，今天一定會有妳想要吃的東西。」XANXUS幫綱吉打理好衣服。

「嗯！我會期待的，今天我可以跟瑪蒙玩嗎？哥哥。」綱吉用水汪汪的大眼詢問。

「當然可以了，寶貝，去上課吧！再見。」XANXUS拍拍妹妹的頭。

「哥哥，再見！」綱吉跟XANXUS說再見。

里包恩看見他們的互動只是泛起笑容，他什麼話都沒有說只是安靜的看他們的互動，踏進教室的綱吉就感覺到一股莫名的殺氣，里包恩看準機會馬上攻擊綱吉，沒想到一下就被綱吉給避開，里包恩很訝異綱吉有這樣的表現，里包恩沒有想到自己要教導的小女孩已經這麼強了，這個小女孩給人家的感覺是那麼不一樣，雖然是很溫柔的孩子，但是卻有不服輸的氣質，這才是讓里包恩訝異的地方。

「妳好，我是家庭教師殺手里包恩。」里包恩微笑的打招呼。

「您好，我叫澤田綱吉。」綱吉有禮貌的回答？

「從今天起我就是妳的家庭教師，請多指教。」里包恩打量眼前的女孩。

「是的，我知道，也請多指教。」綱吉似乎不在意多出一位家庭教師。

里包恩的上課很快就結束，畢竟才第一天剛接觸，對於綱吉里包恩總是有很高的評價，XANXUS來接綱吉的時候綱吉特別的高興，她已經迫不及待的想要回去瓦利亞，她今天可以待在瓦利亞裡和大家一起，綱吉在彭哥列當中最熟悉的地方就是瓦利亞，自從她來到彭哥列後就一直待在瓦利亞當中，里包恩當然也調查過這件事情，綱吉總是從遊戲當中學習到她應該要有的知識，當然有一部分綱吉並不覺得那是在玩耍，每個人教導綱吉總是有自己的一套方法，綱吉也樂於學習那些知識。

「瑪蒙，我們今天要玩什麼？」綱吉抱著瑪蒙問。

「小綱想要玩什麼？」瑪蒙比較想要知道綱吉的想法。

「唔…玩太刺激的幻術又會挨罵，哥哥不喜歡我們玩太刺激的幻術遊戲。」綱吉陷入苦思。

「今天就來下西洋棋吧！我們下次再玩幻術遊戲。」瑪蒙知道綱吉對於幻術很快就可以解開。

XANXUS不喜歡綱吉和瑪蒙玩幻術遊戲，儘管那對綱吉不會造成影響也是一樣的，除了上課之外XANXUS不愛綱吉接觸幻術，往往對綱吉來說那是很大的困擾，瑪蒙和骸都是幻術高手，綱吉很喜歡和他們一起玩幻術遊戲，小建和庫洛姆也是，只是XANXUS不喜歡的事情，綱吉也就乖乖的少接觸它們，不然XANXUS生氣起來也是挺麻煩的事情，史庫瓦羅倒是很頭痛XANXUS這樣的個性，連他都沒有辦法改變的個性，當然綱吉也不能改變XANXUS。

XANXUS總是會有他的理由，因此對於綱吉總是會有諸多的限制，綱吉並不會去反抗自己的哥哥，XANXUS對她做的限制大多是為了綱吉好，綱吉大多不會有任何的意見，史庫瓦羅雖然對XANXUS沒有法子，卻多少會勸勸XANXUS不要這樣做，當然XANXUS不會聽史庫瓦羅的話，但偶爾會把這些限制鬆綁，史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形也就不會多說話，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅都會用自己的方式在疼愛綱吉，不管怎麼說綱吉都是他們的寶貝，XANXUS很早就發誓一定要好好保護綱吉，自然也會好好的保護綱吉。

「小綱，怎麼了嗎？」瑪蒙看見綱吉很想要睡覺的樣子。

「嗯…我想睡了。」綱吉一直揉眼睛。

「午睡時間到了，瑪蒙你可以去工作了。」史庫瓦羅把綱吉抱到床上去。

「我知道了，假日休息時間到了。」瑪蒙很喜歡陪綱吉。

「小豆丁，走吧！我們去玩吧！」貝爾總是把工作當成遊戲。

「真是的，又跟你這位麻煩王子出任務。」瑪蒙對於和貝爾一起出任務有點無奈。

史庫瓦羅一邊處理公文一邊看顧綱吉，史庫瓦羅知道綱吉有養成午睡的習慣，這段時間是綱吉午睡的時間，史庫瓦羅總是會小心翼翼的看顧綱吉，史庫瓦羅對於綱吉總是會非常的小心照顧，其實對於每個孩子史庫瓦羅都是那樣小心翼翼照顧，史庫瓦羅會用自己的方式去疼愛孩子，只是對於綱吉多少有偏愛的現象，綱吉已經是照顧那麼久的孩子，自然會比較偏愛，XANXUS也是那樣的疼愛綱吉，幾乎已經把綱吉寵上天去了，這是大家都知道的事情，九代對於自己的兒子這樣也無可奈何。

彭哥列上上下下的人都非常的疼愛綱吉，綱吉也是在大家呵護下長大的孩子，綱吉一直都是大家心裡面的寶貝，呵護、寵愛有家，小孩子大多都以綱吉為中心，綱吉就是他們心中的首領，只有綱吉才可以領導他們，不管是彭哥列或是瓦利亞的人都非常的疼愛綱吉，當然加百羅涅的人也不例外，只是大家都沒有想到九代首領會請里包恩來擔任綱吉的家庭教師，迪諾接到這個消息也感到很意外，沒想到綱吉會成為自己的師妹，不過迪諾覺得有這位這麼可愛的師妹是非常好的福氣，就像自己能夠擁有雲雀那樣般的幸運，迪諾可是非常的喜歡雲雀那孩子的。

「舅舅，我下次可以去迪諾那裡嗎？」雲雀抬頭問約克。

「當然可以了，寶貝。」約克怎會不答應雲雀。

「謝謝舅舅，舅舅最好了。」雲雀高興的抱約克。

「只要恭彌乖乖的，要什麼舅舅都會答應的。」約克可是很疼愛雲雀的。

「爸爸。」庫洛姆拉著父親的衣服。

「小凪怎麼了？」約克看見女兒似乎有事情要說的樣子。

「我可以和犬出去玩嗎？」庫洛姆看著約克。

「好，但是要有人陪你們。」約克不放心孩子們自己出門。

「凱薩琳姊姊會陪我們的。」庫洛姆微笑的告訴父親。

「恭彌要一起去嗎？」約克低頭問自己的侄子。

「不用了，我回房看書。」雲雀不喜歡群聚。

「爸，我帶小凪和犬去玩喔！」凱薩琳探頭告訴約克。

「好，小心點別受傷了。」約克點頭。

約克帶著雲雀去圖書館看書，約克決定今天抽出一點時間來陪伴雲雀，約克發現到自己已經很久沒有好好的陪伴雲雀，因此趁著今天沒有什麼事情來陪陪自己的寶貝侄子，看看雲雀想要做什麼事情，畢竟平常都是伊夫在陪伴雲雀的，約克平常都在忙自己的事情，很少會去顧及到雲雀，雲雀總是乖乖的不去吵約克，對於雲雀的乖巧約克多少還是有些心疼在，雲雀是自己最寶貝妹妹的孩子，忙自己的事情和忙女兒的事情就佔了他大部分的時間，因此約克才會想要趁此機會好好的陪伴雲雀。

雲雀並不會要求約克陪伴自己，約克忙碌的樣子讓雲雀總是不敢去麻煩約克，雲雀安靜又乖巧的樣子多少讓約克心疼不已，偶爾約克會夢見自己最寶貝的妹妹來到夢中責罵自己，說自己真的是太過於忽略雲雀這個孩子，雲夕總是會用無奈的眼神看著自己說，他這位哥哥對她的孩子沒有盡到責任，對此約克總是覺得自己沒有好好的對自己的妹妹有所交代，畢竟雲夕不管怎麼說都是約克最疼愛的妹妹，所以一定要盡到自己的責任好好的照顧雲雀，趁此機會好好的培養舅舅和侄子的關係，讓自己的罪惡感減輕一些，約克希望不要夢見妹妹對自己責備的眼神，那樣的感覺約克覺得好像是母親在責備自己一般。

「懷遠，你在陪恭彌啊！真是難得。」伊夫看見這樣的情形有感而發。

「嗯！你呢？工作都用好了？」約克可是很難得看見這樣清閒的伊夫。

「差不多完成了，我要去找一下里包恩。」伊夫是把事情都弄的差不多了。

「里包恩被首領請來訓練小綱，真虧首領想到這件事情。」約克其實不是很贊成這件事情。

「有什麼法子，哥哥他就是決定要這樣做。」伊夫說實在的也不是很同意這件事情。

「首領大概會覺得我們顧慮太多了吧！」約克大概猜到九代對他們的想法。

「舅舅，你們說的那個人很強嗎？」雲雀好奇這件事情。

「很強，是黑手黨世界中第一殺手，但是和你舅媽比還差的遠了。」約克微笑的說？

「跟剛齊名的殺手，同時也是霍華休斯家族實驗的產物。」伊夫可是知道里包恩的一切。

彩虹之子的確都是霍華休斯家族實驗下的產物，那是因為喬安娜想要把最終的守護力量分散不讓大家可以拿到，現今除了喬治亞以外到現在都沒有人可以操控那個力量，為了避免那個力量被不肖份子拿去利用，才會產生彩虹之子出來，對此伊夫並沒有說什麼，那已經是很久以前的事情，現在的他們早就不可能去挽回那些事情，不過到最後伊夫會決定收回那個力量，那個力量總是不能一直放在同一個地方，不然還是會被人家拿去利用的，因此不管怎樣只要過了一段時間就要換地方來保護，這是霍華休斯家族首領最大的使命，也是代代相傳的使命。

『哥哥也真是的，非要請里包恩教導小綱嗎？』伊夫真的不是很高興這件事情。

骸對於九代首領把里包恩找來教導綱吉的事情有些不是很高興，對於阿爾柯巴雷諾當中的里包恩骸一點好感也沒有，只是不解為什麼里包恩會被叫來教導綱吉的一切，伊夫也不是很贊同這個意見，只是九代就這樣做下去了，是屬下的人都不好在多說什麼，骸對於里包恩真的不是那麼的喜歡，其他的阿爾柯巴雷諾他都可以視而不見，但是里包恩這個傢伙到底是什麼樣的來歷，真的讓骸感到有種莫名的壓迫感，就是真的很不喜歡里包恩，伊夫對於里包恩的評價也不算是很好，只是因為彩虹之子是先人遺留下來的產物，他什麼話也都不能說。

「你好啊！霍華休斯第十一代首領，伊夫。」里包恩有禮貌的跟伊夫打招呼。

「你好，里包恩。」伊夫只是冷冷的看著里包恩。

「跟你父親真像，果然是父子。」里包恩對於耶夫的評價很高。

「我父親是我父親，我是我，就算像也不要拿我和我父親比較。」伊夫可是很尊敬自己的父親的。

「里包恩，之後的一切就麻煩你了。」九代微笑的對里包恩說。

「我會的。」里包恩點頭。

「哥哥，這是今天的報告，該處理的我已經處理好了。」伊夫把報告放下後就離開。

里包恩看著伊夫的背影不知道要說什麼，能夠讀取人心的他竟然讀不到伊夫的心思，當然連吉留涅羅家族的首領也讀不出來，霍華休斯家族的首領的心思幾乎是不可能被看穿的，他們是過於恐怖的存在，完全不會害怕他們這種人，伊夫本身對於自己奶奶和父親的作法有些不認同，誰都知道那個力量偏偏只有自己的爺爺喬治亞可以控制，那時候家族裡面又有一些力量在那裡蠢蠢欲動，看樣子喬安娜是不得已才會這樣做的，儘管伊夫不是很認同卻無法說話，時機到了他才會把力量給收回來。

『真是可怕的傢伙，不愧是霍華休斯家族第六代首領的孫子。』里包恩怎會不知道伊夫的家世。

「里包恩，你覺得小綱怎樣？」九代首領慈祥的問。

「讓我驚訝的一個小女孩，我挺喜歡的。」里包恩對於綱吉的確是很喜歡。

「是嗎？以後還要繼續拜託你。」九代知道後只是微笑。

「好的。」里包恩很樂意接下這個工作。

伊夫在回去的路上想了很多事情，九代的守護者的確有些人不滿里包恩要教導綱吉的事情，只是礙於自己首領的命令什麼話都沒有說，綱吉一個星期幾乎是和他們這些人在一起的，當然還有包括那些靈魂，歷代的首領都會親自教導綱吉一些事情，看見這樣的情形伊夫真的不知道要說什麼才好，或許綱吉註定的命運就是要和他們這些不平凡的人在一起，九代首領的確是有他的考量，但是守護者也有守護者的考量，看見這樣的情形伊夫真的不知道要說什麼才好。

「你在氣什麼？伊夫。」伊夫打開書房的時候聽見喬治亞的問話。

「我在氣為什麼要讓小綱給里包恩教導。」伊夫實話實說。

「那有什麼不好的，小綱的實力並不差，就算給里包恩教導也不會有事情的。」喬治亞的確不怎麼反對。

「但是…」伊夫想說些什麼話。

「里包恩的確是黑暗魔女的後代，但是並不代表里包恩就真的可以控制的了綱吉。」喬治亞翻下一頁。

「什麼意思？」伊夫有些不能理解。

「三大魔女的混血是不會那樣容易被控制的，加上黑暗魔女要是控制的了的話，你也可以解除的。」喬治亞優雅的說。

「或許是我太心急的關係，我一直不想要讓小綱和里包恩有接觸。」伊夫坦然的面對。

「很多事情註定好就是註定好的，怎樣去避免都沒用。」喬治亞不否認這些事情。

「命運嗎？真是令人難以理解的事情。」伊夫不能理解命運到底是怎麼一回事。

「或許吧！有的時候命運是靠自己決定的，有的時候是上天註定好的。」喬治亞沒有多說什麼。

伊夫知道祖父是不會告訴他太多事情的，或許綱吉交給里包恩去教導也是一件不錯的事情，既然這樣他就不需要去想太多了，也或許是因為自己從小就不怎麼喜歡里包恩的存在，才會那樣的討厭他的關係，只是伊夫並不清處繼承到魔女力量的綱吉到底在未來會有什麼樣的發展，綱吉的一切是那樣的不可思議，是因為血統的關係還是怎樣伊夫真的不知道，家族當中的小孩每個也是擁有不同力量的孩子，這些孩子的未來真的會令人擔心，不過他們也只能放手去讓他們飛翔才可以，其他的就真的什麼事情都不能做。

骸冷靜的讓自己看起來像是平常一樣，伊森夫卻已經知道骸的內心有些動搖了，看樣子不知道是發生什麼樣的事情，要不然就是彩虹之子當中最強的人里包恩來到這了，骸不爽的應該是那件事情，伊森夫並不想要提醒自己的孫子，現在的他不過只是想要抱著看好戲的心態去看這件事情，當初對於喬安娜做的決定伊森夫並沒有說什麼，最強的力量的確只有他和弟弟喬治亞可以操控，他們的後代都沒有辦法可以好好的操控那個力量，這樣做不過只是在減輕風險罷了。

「骸，可別分心了，等下的攻擊可是很猛烈的。」伊森夫提醒自己的孫子。

「我知道，我會好好的迎戰的。」骸集中自己的精神來迎戰。

「你應該像喬治亞一樣優雅點，那傢伙連戰鬥都是很優雅的。」伊森夫超級喜歡自己弟弟的戰鬥方式。

「你不也是一樣嗎？爺爺。」骸可沒有否認這件事情。

「呵呵！是嗎？看樣子是被你看出來了。」伊森夫沒有多說什麼。

兩人的戰鬥就這樣繼續持續下去，骸真的不得不佩服自己的祖先可以這樣的厲害，伊森夫和喬治亞是出了名的恐怖，初代首領到底是什麼樣的人可以這樣馴服他們兩人，伊森夫和喬治亞已經可以說是惡魔般的存在，就如同惡魔一般的優雅，誰都沒想到這樣優雅的人竟然會是最恐怖的人，大概這件事情誰都沒有料想到，只能說伊森夫和喬治亞完滿的掩飾這一切，也或許在旁人的眼中他們不是那樣的恐怖，畢竟他們的身上多少還是可以找到一點溫情存在，單單只有對待自己最愛的人才會出現的溫情。

「伊森夫，該收手了吧！」緹雅娜提醒自己最愛的人。

「好吧！今天就練習到這，你可以去找小綱了。」伊森夫決定放人。

「那孩子為了阿爾柯巴雷諾而不高興？」緹雅娜好奇的問伊森夫。

「看樣子是這樣，喬安娜挑的傢伙都是不簡單的傢伙。」伊森夫很佩服喬安娜。

「這樣可要說好也不好呢！」緹雅娜了解到喬安娜的意思。

「呵呵！能說什麼，命運風水輪流轉。」伊森夫可不想要幹這件事情。

「強大的力量只有你們可以駕馭，到最後我們還得想法子處理呢！」緹雅娜有些不滿。

「妳不滿也沒用，當初那力量可是首領發明的。」伊森夫怎會不知道發明者是誰。

緹雅娜聽見這句話就不多說了，的確那個力量是自己父親無意間發現到的，到最後那個力量是由死亡魔女的繼承人駕馭，能夠駕馭那個力量的人真的是少之又少，也就是因為這樣喬安娜才會刻意這樣安排的，或許越是這樣安排越是清楚未來到底會怎樣發展，魔女的身上多少帶有一些隱性的疾病，那些疾病可是會害死人的，看見這些承傳下來的一切，緹雅娜不知道自己應該要說什麼才好，未來真的可以預知嗎？緹雅娜真的有這樣問過自己，但是得到的答案卻是無言的結局。

未來或許可以改變，喬安娜說過未來並不是只有一種，只要很細微的東西就可以改變未來的一切，如果真的是這樣的話當初自己就應該要和伊森夫在一起的，只是要是這樣的話綱吉就不會出生，現在這個未來都會被打亂的，緹雅娜不知道自己當初做的決定到底是好還是壞，只能說自己有點後悔當初做的決定，或許當初應該要勇敢一點才可以，這樣的話或許可以挽回很多事情，既然已經發生了就不要去想太多，只能好好的看著自己的子孫走下去，綱吉未來的路還很長，大家都要好好的輔佐綱吉才可以，畢竟綱吉不管怎麼說都是未來的首領。


	2. Chapter 2

XANXUS對於里包恩來教導綱吉這件事情非常的不高興，XANXUS不能了解為什麼提摩太一定要請里包恩來教導綱吉，不過因為是九代首領的命令所以大家幾乎都沒有說什麼，綱吉大部分的時間都在上課，不管是九代守護者或是初代守護者等人都是綱吉的家庭教師，每天輪流幫綱吉上課，綱吉從沒有抱怨自己沒有自己的時間，總是默默的接受這些事情，逆來順受的樣子讓幾個人有不高興的情緒出現，骸很討厭上課佔去綱吉太多的時間，為了成為首領很多事情都是需要學習的，這樣的過程誰都避免不了，綱吉也總是笑笑的接受下來，努力的成為一位好首領，儘管她不想要去接受自己的命運，那個永遠避免不了的血腥命運。

「我吃飽了。」綱吉放下碗筷。

「小綱，不要逞強，那是沒有意義的事情。」伊夫擔心的對綱吉說。

「我知道，我不會逞強的，霧守叔叔。」綱吉展現出笑容給伊夫看。

綱吉當然知道很多事情是不可以逞強的，可是每次經過里包恩的訓練綱吉就不知道要怎樣才好，因為大家的刻意保護才讓綱吉有這樣的天真，善良的綱吉一點也不想要傷害別人，只是命運要她成為黑手黨的首領，綱吉什麼話也都不能說，想要哭泣的時候綱吉會躲在別人看不見的地方哭泣，當然骸發現到這樣的事情，XANXUS也了解到因為里包恩的關係讓妹妹很痛苦，很多時候XANXUS不希望里包恩太過分，不管怎麼說XANXUS都很疼愛綱吉，很多事情還是不希望綱吉去接觸，伊夫當然了解到骸和XANXUS的顧慮，可是九代首領想要做的事情伊夫根本干預不了，伊夫真的很擔心綱吉撐不住。

「哥哥，你叫里包恩來教導小綱，你有沒有想過小綱的內心撐不撐的住這件事情？」伊夫不太高興的對提摩太說。

「伊夫，我知道你的意思，我當然有請里包恩不要太過分。」提摩太相信里包恩。

伊夫聽見這句話的時候快要昏倒，他幾乎不想要對提摩太說些什麼，伊夫看見綱吉勉強的樣子就知道里包恩講了太多不該講的話，現在的綱吉才十歲，離接任首領的位子還有幾年的時間，很多事情不可以現在說的，如果不是他們希望自己的孩子不要踏入黑手黨的話，他們才不會刻意這樣保護自己的孩子們，該有的訓練還是會有，但是不該說的話就是不能說，沒想到里包恩竟然說出那些話來，伊夫真的覺得提摩太過於早去請里包恩來教導綱吉，綱吉沒有精神的樣子大家都很心疼，喬托看見綱吉的樣子真的不知道要說什麼才好，畢竟喬托也不希望自己的孫女接觸到那些東西。

拉爾來到平常幫綱吉上課的地方，綱吉很高興可以看見拉爾，拉爾知道剛剛里包恩一定很嚴厲的教導過綱吉，雖然綱吉是女孩子，里包恩多少還是沒有放水的跡象，拉爾不喜歡里包恩這樣教導綱吉，拉爾可是很喜歡看見綱吉的笑容，要是綱吉失去笑容的話，拉爾一定會狠狠的教訓里包恩的，可樂尼洛因為沒有事情的關係來到彭哥列，看見拉爾正在教導綱吉，可樂尼洛本來想要去嚇嚇拉爾的，沒想到一下子就被拉爾發現到，狠狠的被拉爾給教訓一頓，綱吉只是微笑的待在旁邊看著他們的互動，空洞寂寞的眼神多少有表現出來。

「小綱，怎麼了嗎？」拉爾跳到綱吉的面前問。

「嗯…骸出任務了，里包恩剛剛說了很多很過分的話給我聽。」綱吉落寞的說。

「是嗎？里包恩，你好大膽嘛！膽敢給我這樣對我的學生。」拉爾的怒氣可不小。

「我會幫妳教訓里包恩的，妳要不要和我們一起出去走走，散散心也好。Cora」可樂尼洛邀約眼前的女孩。

「好啊！」綱吉露出笑容。

可樂尼洛大概也猜的出來里包恩是說了什麼話，其實拉爾和可樂尼洛都知道綱吉早就已經發現到自己待在黑手黨的世界當中，只是因為家裡的人要她保持善良、天真、純真的笑容，所以不告訴她到底是發生什麼事情，綱吉的超直覺早就隱隱約約的感覺的出來，什麼事情都瞞不過綱吉的，就算是這樣他們也並不打算告訴綱吉這些事情，他們最想要的就是看見綱吉的笑容，因此拉爾說什麼也不會讓里包恩毀掉綱吉的笑容，那個大家都想要守護的孩子，是誰都不可以剝奪她最天真的笑容，雙手的血腥誰都不會讓她沾上的。

很多時候綱吉總是會去強迫自己接受那些事情，XANXUS不喜歡看見妹妹這樣強迫自己去接受那些事情，這六年來他們刻意隱藏的事情就這樣活生生的被里包恩給揭開，XANXUS其實早就已經料到超直覺是不能小看的東西，綱吉一定會從中感覺到他們想要隱藏的東西，只是他們秉持著綱吉不去過問他們就不去說的態度，只是他們沒想到這樣的平衡既然會被里包恩這個人給破壞掉，很多事情他們想要生氣卻不知道要怎樣去生氣才好，綱吉很多事情都是那樣默默的接受下來，儘管綱吉一點也不想要接受首領這個位子也是一樣。

骸很恨里包恩為什麼不好好的保護綱吉，沒有問過綱吉的意願就擅自決定綱吉的未來，骸雖然很討厭黑手黨卻不討厭綱吉和彭哥列的一切，只是骸覺得睿智的老人，九代首領為什麼會做出這樣的事情來，綱吉已經那樣努力達到大家的要求，為什麼還要這樣強求綱吉，誰又有替綱吉好好的想過，誰又知道綱吉到底在渴望什麼，骸已經不想要從綱吉的眼中看見悲傷的樣子，骸真的很懷念以前那個活潑可愛的小兔子，那個總是會用溫柔看待他的小兔子，骸很氣、很氣，很想要大叫說把他最愛的小兔子還給他。

「小綱，怎麼哭了？」喬治亞因為找不到綱吉來到書房看見綱吉在哭的樣子。

「嗚嗚～」綱吉沒有說話。

「小綱，告訴喬治亞爺爺好嗎？」喬治亞溫柔的摸摸綱吉的頭。

「我不喜歡里包恩，里包恩說了一些我不想要接受的事情。」綱吉一邊哭一邊說。

「這樣啊！看樣子太過血腥的歷史小綱還不能接受。」喬治亞知道是什麼事情了。

「嗚嗚～」綱吉繼續哭。

喬治亞把綱吉抱在懷裡拍拍綱吉的背部，這樣溫柔的安撫方法綱吉慢慢的停下自己的眼淚，喬治亞知道很多事情綱吉不是大家想像中的那樣堅強，如果沒有骸的存在的話，綱吉隨時會像今天一樣崩潰的，喬治亞知道守護者們多少都有避重就輕的現象，他們沒有把血腥的歷史教給綱吉，他們覺得那些事情是不需要的，太過血腥的歷史可是連他們這些人都背負不起的東西，看樣子里包恩太過於強人所難了，沒有心、沒有感情的殺手就算很強大也沒用，喬治亞是很強，雖然面對屬下是那樣的無情，但是喬治亞知道自己想要保護的人是誰，這樣才可以把自己的力量發揮到最大的極限。

喬治亞決定請自己的兒子耶夫好好的去和里包恩談談，當然喬治亞也請八代好好的去和九代談談，畢竟很多事情對綱吉來說真的還是太早了，綱吉到現在都還沒有年滿十五歲，最早也要到綱吉十四歲後再說，現在才十歲的綱吉背負不了太多的事情，沒有人可以把痛苦帶給綱吉的，喬治亞相信綱吉是神祝福的孩子，血腥的一切並不會造成綱吉有太大的損害，但是現在綱吉不需要去接受那些事情，只要好好的學習怎樣成為出色的首領就可以，綱吉在武力方面的應用也要請大家慢慢的教導，每個人都希望綱吉可以成為很出色的首領，同時也盡量不要給綱吉太大的負擔。

「爺爺，結果到最後你還是出馬了。」伊夫看見這樣的情形說。

「太過血腥的事情給小綱知道也沒用，過去是無法改變的，黑手黨的世界總是在重蹈覆轍。」喬治亞看著懷裡睡的安穩的小女孩。

「的確是這樣，連我們審判者也避免不了。」伊夫知道喬治亞在說什麼。

「讓里包恩訓練小綱的能力，功課方面的事情由你和我親自教導就好。」喬治亞不想要讓里包恩負責這方面的事情。

「我知道了。」伊夫點頭表示了解。

「太過純淨的孩子不需要去接受血腥的歷史的。」喬治亞看見綱吉就覺得好像看見喬安娜一樣。

「喬治亞，謝謝你，我不希望這孩子接觸到太多血腥的歷史。」喬托很感謝喬治亞這樣解圍。

「這個孩子將來會帶給彭哥列家族什麼樣的未來，我們並不清楚，但是我希望這孩子是在一般的環境下長大。」喬治亞倒是希望綱吉可以像是一般人一樣。

「也是呢！」喬托同意喬治亞的話。

喬治亞知道幻術方面就算沒有自己的教導也不需要擔心，斯佩德的幻術可不比自己差，更何況伊森夫也可以教導綱吉利用幻術，只要綱吉沒有功課的話伊夫和喬治亞也會教導綱吉幻術，彭哥列當中的幻術士並不是只有伊夫和喬治亞而已，蘭緹兒、瑪蒙都可以教導綱吉，過去無法改變就不需要去在意太多，彭哥列的歷史綱吉在繼承首領的儀式當中一定會看見的，那時候的綱吉一定可以接受那樣血腥的歷史，現在很多事情還太早，不需要讓綱吉去接受那些事情，這是喬治亞評估過後的方法，同時喬治亞也封印一些綱吉不好的記憶。

綱吉恢復以往一般那種開心的笑容，骸很感謝喬治亞這樣做，他最喜歡的綱吉就是總是用笑臉去面對大家的綱吉，那樣子的綱吉是最可愛的綱吉，只要可以看見綱吉的笑容大家都會覺得很安心，獄寺、山本、小建、庫洛姆等人最喜歡見到的就是綱吉的笑容，沒有人可以奪去綱吉的笑容，綱吉是他們這群小孩子最想要守護的首領，因此不管發生什麼樣的事情他們都會守護他們自己最愛的首領，更何況他們絕對不會讓自己最心愛的首領出事情的，骸也會把自己最心愛的天使給保護好，想要傷害他的天使的話下場就只有死路一條。

「蘇菲，今天的訓練狀況不好喔！」小琳無奈的看著自己的女兒。

「對不起，媽媽。」蘇菲知道今天自己分心的太過頭了。

「蘇菲今天怎麼了？老是在訓練的時候分心。」小琳擔心的問自己的女兒。

「媽媽，現在是不是有很多事情我們都不能知道？」蘇菲提出自己的疑問。

「是啊！你們現在還太小了，有些事情不要去知道比較好。」小琳了解女兒想要問什麼。

「喔！」蘇菲點頭。

「今天的訓練就到這吧！我們去找舅舅他們。」小琳牽起女兒的手。

「好。」蘇菲開心的牽著母親的手。

小琳想要看自己的哥哥到底是怎麼樣訓練他家的兩個孩子，小琳知道小建不只有學習劍術還有學習幻術，蘭緹兒會教導自己的兒子幻術，當然喬治亞也會用一些時間去教導小建和庫洛姆，甚至會教導山本怎樣去破解幻術，剛知道這件事情的時候只是微笑，因為很多事情不需要去管太多，只要順其自然就可以了，每個孩子都有很不一樣的潛力，只要讓他們好好的發會他們的潛力就可以，畢竟不管怎麼說孩子們都是他們這些做父母的寶物，怎麼樣也不可以失去的寶物，因此他們這些做父母的人總是會盡心盡力的去教導自己的孩子。

「小武和小建都學的很快。」剛看見這樣的情形微笑的說。

「是老爸你教的好。」山本開心的對自己的父親說。

「嗯嗯！哥哥說的沒錯。」小建開心的同意自己哥哥說的話。

「哥，你教完了嗎？」小琳看見這樣的情形問。

「已經要下課了，妳呢？」剛問自己的妹妹。

「蘇菲今天不專心，所以我提早下課了。」小琳告訴自己的哥哥。

「這樣啊！」剛沒有多說什麼。

穆靜下心來正在看著天空的樣子，很多時候穆總是會想著自己的父母親，當然雪柔可愛的樣子讓穆非常的疼愛這位妹妹，穆很清楚自己到底是什麼樣的人，既然是審判者的後代就必須要好好的遵守規則，不管發生什麼樣的事情都不可以背叛原則的，這是父親過世前告訴他的話，穆當然了解自己的身世和必須要做的事情，只是有的時候穆還是會想自己的父母親，雪柔沒有父母親的照顧卻有XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的照顧，很多時候穆不需要去擔心雪柔，只要雪柔可以開開心心的長大，穆就會非常的高興，當然這也是穆的心願之一。

「穆，進屋了。」約克告訴穆。

「好的，約克叔叔。」穆馬上進入屋子裡面。

千種最近正在和霍爾訓練，霍爾會把自己畢生的絕學教給千種，千種當然會乖乖的把所有的絕技都好好的學下來，千種本身用的溜溜球暗器就已經很不錯，但是霍爾總是會教導千種不一樣的方式，以及各種暗器的用法，當然千種很樂意學習那些東西，只要可以保護好自己最喜歡的姊姊蘇菲，什麼樣的暗器千種都很樂意學的，霍爾看見兒子表現的這麼好非常的高興，千種總是不會讓自己失望，千種本來就是那種不會讓大家失望的小孩，也總是會樂於去學習很多知識的孩子，冷靜的樣子多少會讓人感到畏懼，可是千種卻是很縝密，心思過於縝密總是可以提出很好的意見出來。

「千種，有進步喔！」霍爾摸摸千種的頭。

「謝謝稱讚，爸爸。」千種很喜歡眼前的家人。

「要好好多加努力，爸爸相信千種一定會表現的很出色的。」霍爾是那樣的相信自己的孩子。

「是的，我知道了。」千種當然了解父親話語裡面的意思。

「如果可以真希望你可以脫離這樣的環境。」霍爾不希望千種加入黑手黨。

「爸爸，您就不要這樣說了。」千種當然了解父親的意思。

「走吧！我有點餓了，我們去廚房吧！」霍爾慈祥的看著千種。

「好。」千種很清楚霍爾一開始就把自己當成兒子一般看待。

奈奈正在廚房當中忙東忙西的，正在想今天的晚餐到底要弄什麼樣的晚餐才可以，最近奈奈發現到女兒的心情不是很好，奈奈很擔心綱吉的情緒，奈奈很清楚綱吉是那種總是會把事情往自己肚子裡面吞的人，如果遇到什麼事情也都不會說的孩子，就算學習能力怎樣的好，接觸太多自己不喜歡接觸的事物綱吉還是會不高興的，可是綱吉總是不會把那些不高興給表現出來，因此奈奈才會那樣擔心自己的女兒，家光也因為某些事情被九代派出去執行任務去，奈奈多少希望XANXUS可以派上用場。

「啊！小綱最近心情好像不是很好呢！」奈奈一邊用晚餐一邊說。

「希望XANXUS可以好好的開導一下小綱，果然還是太早來到這裡了嗎？」奈奈說出這句令人無奈的話語。

「果然還是太早了。」奈奈知道身為黑手黨的人會面臨到的事情。

家光和奈奈都是黑手黨的成員，這點是不必要懷疑的重點，奈奈的祖母是霍華休斯家族的人，因此不管如何奈奈都一直會是霍華休斯家族的人，家光和奈奈差不多，同樣可以身為霍華休斯家族的人也可以身為彭哥列家族的人，家綱是彭哥列的門外顧問，因此家光怎麼說都是彭哥列家族的人，兩人都是黑手黨裡面的成員，奈奈還是伊夫這位首領的守護者，只是奈奈不常出任務就是，畢竟伊夫是那樣刻意的保護奈奈，不希望奈奈受到太大的傷害才會這樣做的，奈奈也不反對伊夫這樣做，至少自己可以幫上忙奈奈就會很高興。

很多時候奈奈和家光都清楚身為黑手黨是那樣的無奈，因為很多事情都會那樣身不由己的，他們並不希望自己的女兒成為跟他們一樣的人，沒想到他們千算萬算都沒料到九代首領會要他們來到義大利當中，想到這裡他們就算有為難也不好說出來，看見綱吉總是那樣辛辛苦苦的上課，家光和奈奈多少有些心疼的情緒出現，他們都希望自己的寶貝女兒可以跟一個平凡人一樣，就這樣快快樂樂的長大成人有何不好，為什麼一定要她成為黑手黨的首領呢？這是家光和奈奈不解的地方。

史庫瓦羅現在正在處理瓦利亞當中的公文，三個孩子睡的很熟的樣子讓史庫瓦羅會心一笑，他們三個孩子今年已經滿週歲了，只要看見這幾個孩子平安的長大成人史庫瓦羅就會放心許多，雙胞胎的孩子可愛的樣子讓史庫瓦羅會心一笑，託付自己照顧的女孩也是很可愛的孩子，他們三個總是會玩在一起，XANXUS看見這三個小孩的樣子最多也只是笑笑的，偶爾會放下自己的身段和自己的孩子們一起玩耍，那時候雪柔就會安穩的躺在史庫瓦羅的懷中，史庫瓦羅一點也不介意多照顧雪柔這個孩子，怎麼說雪柔失去父母親的事情已經很令人難過了，能夠照顧這個孩子就是很不錯的事情。

「今天的公文真多。」史庫瓦羅多少想要抱怨。

「小鯊鯊，小貝爾又在鬧脾氣了。」魯斯里亞進入書房裡面告訴史庫瓦羅。

「我現在沒空，那小子煩不煩？」史庫瓦羅真的很像要揍人。

「BOSS說你可以把公文丟給列威。」魯斯里亞好心的提醒。

「老子才不幹呢！列威那傢伙對我一直有敵意。」史庫瓦羅並不打算去理會貝爾鬧脾氣。

「好吧！不過小貝爾不知道又要毀壞多少東西？」魯斯里亞笑笑的說。

「到時候在扣除零用錢就可以了，老子現在不想要管那些事情。」史庫瓦羅馬上把所有的事情給處理好。

「垃圾！給我端酒來！」XANXUS大吼。

「真是的，就跟他說過要小聲點了，孩子們正在睡覺。」史庫瓦羅聽見XANXUS的吼聲感到頭痛。

「呵呵！BOSS還是老樣子。」魯斯里亞負擔起照顧孩子的責任。

「安德烈、安妮、雪柔暫時交給你了，魯斯里亞。」史庫瓦羅把威士忌準備好。

「沒有問題。」魯斯里亞發揮母性好好照顧小孩。

史庫瓦羅知道自己就算再怎麼樣頭痛自己的丈夫也是沒辦法，XANXUS的個性怎麼樣還是無法改變的，自從他們在一起後就是這樣，史庫瓦羅認命的去把威士忌拿給XANXUS，不過自從有了孩子和綱吉後，XANXUS很多的個性都改了很多，這是史庫瓦羅比較欣慰的地方，至少有的時候不會動不動就發脾氣，暴怒的個性也多少收斂點，只要不要惹火XANXUS就什麼事情也沒有，當然這種事情在瓦利亞還是會常常發生，貝爾就是喜歡挑戰XANXUS的耐性，往往很快就會死一群人在血泊當中。


	3. Chapter 3

夜晚XANXUS抱著綱吉這個孩子，XANXUS知道綱吉多少還是不想要接任首領，不過XANXUS也清楚喬治亞已經出馬打算要處理這件事情，綱吉多少就必須要堅強起來，XANXUS也很清楚他們自己是多麼的寵愛綱吉，綱吉的身手幾乎可以說是不需要太過擔心，但是現在綱吉缺少的就是經驗，那種血腥又殘暴的經驗，只是大家都不想要讓綱吉接觸到那些東西，當然喬治亞會衡量過綱吉的狀態在來決定要怎樣去幫綱吉上課，綱吉堅強的心智能夠承受多少這種事情還不知道，喬治亞比誰都清楚里包恩是太過心急的關係才會這樣，很多時候想要教導一位好首領是不可以心急的。

「哥哥，我做的到嗎？」綱吉有些迷惘的問XANXUS。

「一定做的到的，小綱就不要去想太多了。」XANXUS安慰自己的妹妹。

「嗯…」綱吉趴在XANXUS的懷裡沒有多說什麼。

「小綱要堅強起來，不管以後面對什麼事情都是。」XANXUS相信自己的妹妹可以克服的。

「好…」綱吉知道XANXUS希望自己可以堅強起來。

綱吉當然了解到自己的實力已經可以應付所有的事情，但是只要是要去面對血腥方面的任務就感到害怕，喬治亞也清楚綱吉這點，所以很有耐心的好好教導綱吉，就是希望綱吉可以好好的去面對以後未來的人生，未來的路程不一定好走，這是綱吉知道的事情，綱吉知道自己來到義大利後所有的人生都會被打翻，但是也不能這樣就害怕不去想，因為很多事情不是逃避就有用的，綱吉這些事情都很清楚，但有的時候就是不想要去面對那些事情，喬治亞當然也不會去強迫綱吉去面對那些事情。

有的時候喬治亞不知道要怎麼樣去面對綱吉這位可愛又令人疼愛的孩子，以前教導二世的時候都沒有那樣的痛苦，因為二世的個性真的很適合黑手黨的存在，喬治亞看見綱吉就會覺得自己好像看見喬安娜以前的樣子，喬治亞總是會不著痕跡的保護自己最重要的人，喬治亞保護喬安娜的方法很多樣，現在看見綱吉痛苦的樣子喬治亞真的不知道要說什麼，喬治亞相信每個孩子都有在進步，當然綱吉也有在進步的樣子讓喬治亞感到欣慰，只是善良的個性真的不適合在黑手黨這個世界當中生存，奈奈是因為伊夫保護的很好的關係才沒有觸碰那些東西，現在卻要奈奈最寶貝的女兒觸碰那些血腥的東西，喬治亞多少有點為難。

「喬治亞爺爺，我會加油的，我希望您不要因為我的關係而為難。」綱吉看見喬治亞為難的樣子說。

「傻孩子，妳的個性真的不適合存在這個世界，如果妳沒有喬托和緹雅娜的血統就好了。」喬治亞多少有些想要嘆氣。

「這不是我能決定的，爸爸媽媽他們都是家族的成員，我還是會繼承的，不管我怎樣的逃避都一樣。」綱吉真的不知道要說什麼了。

「也是呢！小綱真的很堅強，我相信小綱一定可以克服困難的。」喬治亞很相信這件事情。

綱吉堅定的看著喬治亞，喬治亞見到綱吉堅定的樣子有一瞬間想要自己遇見喬托的樣子，那時候喬托請他和伊森夫成為自己的守護者，但是自己和伊森夫不是很願意，很怕自己不會服從喬托這個人，可是當他們兩人看見喬托堅定的眼神後他們就知道這個人可以信服，因此他們願意臣服在喬托的腳下，願意效忠喬托一輩子，願意成為喬托的守護者，願意成為家族當中最不可以或缺的人物，也就是這樣喬治亞看見綱吉堅定的眼神後就覺得很多事情一定可以解決的，只要綱吉可以這樣繼續堅定下去的話一定就可以的，喬治亞和里包恩雙管齊下去處理綱吉的問題，每次看見綱吉上課過後那種不知道要如何自處的樣子，喬治亞就多少有些擔心綱吉心靈方面的問題，看樣子現在是暫時不需要太過擔心。

骸清楚綱吉內心當中的變化，骸不會去干預綱吉的一切，骸會用自己的雙手保護好自己想要保護的人，就算別人怎麼說他也不會去管，只會好好的保護自己想要保護的人，綱吉如果真的願意接下首領的位子，那麼骸就會接下首領身邊的守護者或是保鏢的位子，只要有綱吉出現的場合他就會出現，對綱吉有二心存在或是對綱吉有非份之想存在的人骸都會親自剷除，他不會讓那些人靠近自己最愛的天使一步，他會要那些人知道想要打他最寶貝的天使的主意的人，就等著好好的進入地獄當中生活，這是骸保護綱吉的方式。

其實綱吉很慶幸骸在自己的身邊，要不然綱吉真的不知道要怎樣去處理自己身處的環境，其實綱吉比任何人都還要害怕那些事情，綱吉總是會努力的去適應那些事情，XANXUS也給綱吉很多的鼓勵，他們都不希望綱吉去逃避這件事情，但是他們也希望綱吉可以快快樂樂的生活下去，XANXUS率領的瓦利亞會成為綱吉最強的後盾，讓綱吉可以好好的擔任首領這個職位，瓦利亞的人就是為了這個目的而存在的，XANXUS決定好的事情都不會有任何的更改，畢竟XANXUS比任何人都清楚綱吉是多麼脆弱的孩子，其他效忠綱吉的人也會用自己的方式保護綱吉。

獄寺很明顯的發現到綱吉有所改變，獄寺不清楚這個改變對綱吉來說是好還是壞，彭哥列家族的人都很疼愛綱吉，沒有人希望綱吉會出事情，只是在黑手黨的世界當中有很多的事情都是不得已就要去面對的，獄寺畢竟是黑手黨家族當中出身的小孩，怎麼樣都比綱吉還要清楚黑手黨當中的運作規則，綱吉雖然父母都是黑手黨的成員，但是他們卻沒有讓綱吉接觸到那些事情，那是家光和奈奈疼愛綱吉的方式，這樣一個溫柔的孩子不該出現在這種世界當中才會，只是很多事情都是無法預料的，應該要出現的事情還是會出現的。

「隼人，今天的功課學習好了嗎？」蘭緹兒溫柔的問獄寺。

「我已經全部處理完成了，蘭緹兒大人。」獄寺很高興可以看見蘭緹兒。

「是嗎？隼人真棒。」蘭緹兒笑笑的對獄寺說。

「不會，我沒有蘭緹兒大人說的那麼好。」獄寺害羞的低頭。

「媽媽，我好餓。」小建對自己的母親撒嬌。

「小建餓了呀！哥哥呢？」蘭緹兒沒看見大兒子跟在小兒子的身邊。

「爸爸帶哥哥去練習了，爸爸說哥哥需要加強練習。」小建有些不懂父親的意思。

「呵呵！是嗎？小建很厲害呢！」蘭緹兒摸摸兒子的頭。

「嗯…」小建知道自己的劍術還不如自己的哥哥。

「走吧！我們先去廚房吃飯。」蘭緹兒牽著他們兩人去廚房。

剛帶著自己的大兒子山本武去一個秘密基地訓練，當然這件事情剛並沒有跟自己的妻子說，連自己的小兒子山本建也沒有說，主要是因為剛清楚小建的資質很好，但是剛倒是希望自己的小兒子可以繼承妻子的位子，妻子的衣缽還是給小兒子繼承會比較好，武的話就繼承自己的衣缽反而比較好，剛很多事情都已經打算好，決定今天晚上好好的和自己的妻子蘭緹兒說這件事情，未來有很多事情他們不能決定，但是他們清楚只要自己的孩子們可以過的很好他們就會很放心，在這個世界當中有很多事情不會讓人如意的，剛是這個世界當中的人自然知道這個道理。

其實很多時候山本剛一點也不想要自己的孩子踏入這個世界當中，蘭緹兒其實也很不希望自己的孩子踏上他們的腳步，怎麼說黑手黨的世界真的不像是一般人生活的世界，誰會希望自己的孩子踏上這個地方，在某些點上面來說黑手黨的確是保家衛國的好組織，另一方面黑手黨卻是黑暗世界當中最深沉的組織，黑暗世界的一切樣樣來，然而黑手黨要生活這也是沒法子避免的事情，或許就是因為這樣剛和蘭緹兒都不想要自己的孩子加入黑手黨的原因，他們比任何人都清楚這裡面的黑暗面，每天看見那些死傷人數就知道其實黑手黨不過就是那種為了利益而不擇手段的人，也就是因為這樣大家才頭痛他們這些孩子是否可以適應這樣的環境。

雲雀看著穆正在做什麼，穆本身的實力就已經很強，所以每次在訓練的時候伊夫總是會刻意的讓穆加強那些他比較需要加強的地方，當然雲雀也是這樣的孩子，約克同時會訓練這兩個孩子，偶爾會加上第一代的雲之守護者阿諾德一起幫忙訓練，伊森夫偶爾也會加入他們的訓練當中，雲雀每次看見穆的時候總覺得穆帶有那種淡淡的悲傷，或許是因為穆也是下一任的首領繼承者的關係，霍華休斯家族的繼承者可是需要很多的訓練，穆的辛苦絕對不亞於綱吉的，只是穆比綱吉會隱藏情緒，綱吉的情緒大多都表現在外頭，所以很多人都可以輕易的知道綱吉的情緒，但是穆就不一樣，那種淡淡的感覺是任何人都看不見的，除非要有很細微的觀察力才有可能，雲雀因為時常和穆相處所以覺得穆有這樣的感覺，只是穆不想說的話雲雀也不會刻意去問，畢竟雲雀不是那種會打聽人家隱私的人。

「今天就訓練到這裡吧！你們去吃晚餐吧！」伊夫看見這樣的情形說。

「好的，舅媽。」雲雀點頭後馬上就去餐廳。

「好的，伊夫叔叔。」穆只是略微點頭。

「有事情的話就要說，不要老是悶在心裡。」伊夫摸摸穆的頭。

「嗯！」穆沒有說什麼話。

其實伊夫很清楚穆的個性，只是伊夫覺得穆很像是以前的自己，那個只會默默的忍受一切事情的自己，伊夫真的很擔心穆的情況，霍華休斯家族的繼承人不容許表現出懦弱的情形出現，這樣的感覺讓伊夫真的感到很不舒服，伊夫自然希望穆可以說出自己的心裡話，這樣的話大家都會覺得比較好，伊夫多少都會勸勸穆這個孩子，當然約克看見這樣的情形也會好好的勸勸穆，很多事情都一定會有解決的方法，只是要找出那個解決方法不是一件很容易的事情，很多事情就是那樣簡單而已，甚至可以說是不需要去太擔心，伊夫當然了解穆會擔心自己的妹妹雪柔，可是史庫瓦羅和XANXUS會照顧好雪柔的，穆三不五時過去看雪柔也是一件好事情，兄妹就是要好好的相處才可以。

XANXUS正在處理公文，剛剛他把史庫瓦羅拖到床上去做運動，所以史庫瓦羅沒有批改好的公文他就必須要好好的處理才可以，XANXUS一點也不介意做這種事情，畢竟很多時候都是史庫瓦羅在照顧自己，XANXUS很滿意史庫瓦羅這位妻子，總是會任性的希望史庫瓦羅可以多待在自己的身邊久一點，沒有人可以搶走自己最心愛的人，也沒有人可以奪去史庫瓦羅在自己心目中的位子，或許就是因為這樣很多家族都不敢跟彭哥列家族提起聯姻的事情，很久以前的擇偶宴會就已經把一個家族給滅了，大家受到這樣的警告之後就沒有人敢做這樣的事情。

況且只要讓綱吉和史庫瓦羅身上出現一個傷口，那個家族的人就要負起這個責任，往往這個責任就是一個家族的滅亡，XANXUS可不是那種會手下留情的人，傷害他的寶貝自然就是這樣的下場，黑手黨世界當中的家族都知道這件事情，就是因為很清楚知道這件事情所以沒有人敢去惹火XANXUS這位九代之子，那種代價實在是太過慘痛，當然彭哥列的所有人也是不敢小看的人物，傷害他們最疼愛的首領的人下場就只有死路一條，或許就是因為這樣大家才不敢去惹火彭哥列的人們，因為實在有太多的前車之鑑，上次在黑手黨學校當中有人想要毒殺綱吉，那個家族的所有成員馬上就被殲滅，彭哥列的作風一向就是那樣強悍，而且殲滅任務大多都是由瓦利亞的成員出手的，不會有人見到瓦利亞的真面目以及所有的痕跡都不會留下。

「XANXUS，你處理完了嗎？」史庫瓦羅忍著腰酸問自己的丈夫。

「快要處理好了，垃圾。」XANXUS滿意的看著史庫瓦羅的表情。

「你的惡趣味我還真不敢苟同。」史庫瓦羅白了一眼給XANXUS。

「呵！下次看你還能不能起床。」XANXUS可是會讓史庫瓦羅躺在床上好幾天的。

「要是這樣的話，你可要好好處理公文的，XANXUS大人。」史庫瓦羅故意這樣說。

「到時候丟給列威也可以。」XANXUS寧願在史庫瓦羅的身邊也不願意處理公文。

里包恩知道自己教導的小女孩可是很強的，自己真的不需要費盡什麼樣的心力就可以好好的教導她，但是里包恩也清楚綱吉現在暫時還不能接受太血腥的事物，或許是因為自己心急的關係才會讓綱吉那樣的痛苦，只是里包恩也清楚這個世界是不容許有太過天真的孩子存在，只要是太過天真的孩子很多時候都會被抹滅，這是自己在這個世界當中打滾後領悟到的事情，對綱吉嚴厲一點只有好處沒有壞處，里包恩會不顧大家的反對好好的教導綱吉，讓綱吉知道這個世界當中的可怕，就算綱吉不想要繼承首領卻沒有辦法，第十代首領已經確認是綱吉要繼承的，其他的候選人大部分都是擺好看的，XANXUS會成為第二首領這件事情也是已經確定好的，只要誰接管瓦利亞誰就是第二首領這件事情不會改變的，剩下的繼承人都已經有其他的職位給予，他們也不會有話可說的，畢竟九代和XANXUS同心協力的合作是不會讓彭哥列有人想要叛變。

『哼！看樣子我果然還是太心急了一點，那個孩子的資質比迪諾還要好，所以才會過於心急吧！』里包恩了解到自己是多麼希望可以讓綱吉馬上獨立成人。

『拉爾和可樂尼諾那兩個傢伙已經在跟我抱怨了，要是被他們抓到的話可就會被他們煩死，沒想到他們會這個關心那孩子。』里包恩很訝異自己的同伴會這樣關心綱吉。

史庫瓦羅可是很寵愛綱吉的，綱吉來到彭哥列的時候就一直被XANXUS和史庫瓦羅寵愛，貝爾也是同時其來到彭哥列的孩子，是被瑪蒙撿到無家可歸的小孩，聽說是王子就是了，貝爾有一個外號叫開膛手王子，小孩子性子的貝爾總是很喜歡黏史庫瓦羅，有的時候會因為綱吉的關係而吃醋，但是綱吉對貝爾釋出善意，也總是到瓦利亞那邊去玩耍，而且XANXUS下令不准任何人欺負綱吉，誰有膽碰綱吉一根汗毛就會被大卸八塊和憤怒的火焰伺候。

吃完晚餐後史庫瓦羅跟往常一樣念書給綱吉聽，綱吉總是在書上學義大利文，史庫瓦羅也會跟綱吉說標準的義大利語，綱吉在大宅內偶爾會用義大利語說話，史庫瓦羅和XANXUS一樣總是會教導綱吉許多知識，綱吉也很努力會學習那些知識，可愛的樣子讓許多人喜歡綱吉，但是綱吉最可愛的樣子只有XANXUS、史庫瓦羅、骸可以看見而已，史庫瓦羅照顧綱吉已經有一段時間了，知道綱吉會害怕什麼東西，以及討厭什麼樣的東西。

瓦利亞的公文自然不會放在史庫瓦羅的房間，瓦利亞的上層官員每個人都有自己的房間和書房，書房就是專門放公文的地方，因此房間就看自己的想要怎樣去佈置，史庫瓦羅的房間有放一些書籍，由於和XANXUS在一起後兩人的房間就打通成為一間房間，變大的空間由史庫瓦羅親手去佈置，當然瓦利亞的宅院裡面也有屬於綱吉的房間，綱吉有時候會在瓦利亞這邊過夜，只是瓦利亞吃飯的時候會到彭哥列的大宅去，兩邊連結的走廊並不長，只是彭哥列的每一個地方總是會劃分好，誰都不會跑到禁區去。

史庫瓦羅一直覺得情人間一定會沾上對方的味道，自己身上的威士忌的味道真的有些重，威士忌的味道是屬於XANXUS的味道，綱吉很清楚自己的哥哥身上總是會有威士忌的味道，那個味道是她熟悉的味道，現在史庫瓦羅的身上也有這樣的味道，綱吉來到彭哥列的時候就知道史庫瓦羅是XANXUS喜歡的人，所以身上會有XANXUS的味道一點也不稀奇，而且自己的身上也總是會有淡淡的蓮花香，那是屬於骸的味道。

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅這兩位瓦利亞最強的人，最寵愛、最疼愛的人就是下一任首領，彭哥列第十代首領，澤田綱吉，史庫瓦羅儼然已經成為這個孩子的母親般的在照顧綱吉，史庫瓦羅的細心讓奈奈很放心的把綱吉放在XANXUS的身邊，因為在他們的身邊綱吉就會露出最可愛的笑容，這是大家羨慕不已的事情，偏偏這麼好的福利都不會出現在其他人的身上，只有親近綱吉的人才有可能可以看見。

「小綱，不管以後發生什麼事情都要想辦法活下來，妳是大家所嚮往的天空。」史庫瓦羅告訴綱吉。

「好…」綱吉了解到這件事情是很重要的。

「小綱，妳要記住，我們會在妳身邊的，所以不要露出這種表情。」史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的臉頰。

「會永遠嗎？骸說黑手黨的世界是沒有永遠的存在。」綱吉悲傷的說。

「只要小綱的內心有我們，我們就會永遠的存在妳身邊。」史庫瓦羅親吻綱吉的額頭。

「我最喜歡史庫瓦羅和哥哥了。」綱吉知道自己最喜歡他們。

綱吉投入史庫瓦羅的懷抱中，大大的吸取史庫瓦羅身上的味道，她想要永遠記住這個味道，屬於最疼愛自己的哥哥和史庫瓦羅專屬的味道，她誰也不想要失去，每一個人都是她身邊最重要的人，史庫瓦羅心疼這樣的綱吉，XANXUS看見這樣的情形也不知道要說什麼，他們多希望綱吉就這樣在平凡的家庭中長大，不要踏入這個世界當中，同時他們也希望綱吉可以永遠的記住他們的味道，永遠的不要忘記他們，這是他們僅有的心願，以及對綱吉的疼愛。

綱吉有一個很精美的音樂盒，那個音樂盒是九代首領提摩太在綱吉五歲的生日的時候送給綱吉的，偶爾綱吉會打開音樂盒聽聽裡面的音樂，只要綱吉心情不好就會這樣做，對於綱吉來說這個音樂盒可是非常重要的音樂盒，綱吉很喜歡聽裡面的音樂，九代首領親自命令人來做的音樂盒當然是非常特殊的音樂盒，綱吉很少會把音樂盒帶離自己的身邊，XANXUS比任何人都清楚綱吉是多麼的珍視那個音樂盒，綱吉是不容許大家摔壞她最寶貝的音樂盒的。

綱吉現在正在安靜的聽音樂盒當中的音樂，骸陪在綱吉的身邊一起聽音樂，骸知道綱吉最近的心情不是那樣的好，畢竟綱吉要承受的壓力是無人能比的，骸只是在綱吉的身邊慢慢的分憂解勞，讓綱吉可以安心的生活下去，骸會用自己的幻術抵擋綱吉的惡夢，會讓綱吉夢到自己最喜歡也最想要夢見的東西，盡力免除綱吉心中的恐懼，讓綱吉可以好好的和他們一起生活下去，怎麼說骸都是黑手黨家族出身的人，自然知道黑手黨世界當中的恐怖，骸已經在執行任務了，是所有小孩子當中最早執行任務的人，或許是因為骸的能力已經達到讓大家放心，同時骸也是綱吉內心當中最重要的支柱。


	4. Chapter 4

其實喬治亞很擔心綱吉的內心是否可以接受黑手黨世界當中的血腥，一個純真的孩子要接受這樣令人恐懼的世界多少會有承受不了的現象，喬治亞怎麼會不曉得綱吉的內心是多麼的痛苦，喬托對於曾孫女要繼承這個首領的位子多少有些矛盾，看著綱吉一路走來是多麼的辛苦，喬治亞知道現在只能教導綱吉在這個世界上生存的手段，里包恩的嚴厲對綱吉並不是不好，只是很多時候他們會心疼綱吉，彭哥列上上下下的人都非常的疼愛綱吉，似乎有些寵溺過頭的現象，這才是令人頭痛的地方。

「真是糟糕，每個人都太寵愛綱吉了。」喬治亞很頭痛這件事情。

「那個孩子太過可愛才會造成這樣的情形。」伊森夫看見弟弟愁眉苦臉的樣子苦笑。

「骸那孩子你覺得怎樣？」喬治亞好奇的問伊森夫。

「好得很，我很喜歡那孩子。」伊森夫有獵殺的感覺。

「你喜歡就好，別把人玩死就好，綱吉會傷心的。」喬治亞只是告知一下伊森夫。

「我當然知道，骸連斯佩德也很感興趣。」伊森夫告訴喬治亞這件事情。

綱吉每次讀黑手黨世界的歷史總是有股莫名的不安，太過黑暗的歷史綱吉真的沒有辦法接受，里包恩對於綱吉很嚴格也就是這個原因，骸很擔心綱吉的情況，綱吉總是會躲在房間哭泣，不願意把所有的事情告訴別人，這些情形骸都看在眼裡的，綱吉的一切是骸的一切，伊夫和奈奈以及家光看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，他們有些後悔把綱吉送入這個世界當中，只能說這一切對綱吉來說還是太過早，為了要保持綱吉的純真才會刻意隱瞞這一切，隨著里包恩的到來讓這一切的平衡有些破壞，喬治亞在斟酌要怎樣去處理這件事情，綱吉的一切是不可以抹滅的，雖然天真善良是無法在黑手黨世界當中生存，可是卻是綱吉最好的優點，里包恩似乎很想要積極抹滅綱吉的純真、天真、善良，喬托可不會容許這件事情發生，喬治亞知道喬托的心思所以會制止里包恩，不能讓綱吉失去她應該有的一切。

「里包恩，別妄想抹滅綱吉的天真和善良。」喬治亞嚴重的警告里包恩。

「我了解了，我會盡量的。」里包恩知道喬治亞的警告有多嚴重。

「我希望那孩子可以保持天真和善良。」喬治亞有些嘆氣。

「這種負擔真大。」里包恩幾乎不知道要說什麼才好。

「誰叫那孩子可是那傢伙的寶貝。」喬治亞頭痛的說。

「初代首領的寶貝曾孫啊！」里包恩很清楚喬托不是好惹得人物。

骸怎麼會不知道喬治亞和喬托的用意在哪裡，自己的訓練人員也是不可小看的人物，伊森夫不會因為他是自己的曾孫而手下留情，斯佩德可是初代的霧之守護者，也是不好對付的對手，骸自然不會去動到任何的力量，他很清楚自己體內的力量是多麼的強大，如果沒有適當的引導的話，可是會很容易就抓狂的，畢竟伊森夫的六道之眼可不是輕易就可以掌控的，力量要是失控的話可是會把自己身邊的人傷害的，骸當然不會去傷害自己最疼愛的女孩，綱吉是他這一生最愛的女人，也是救贖他的天使，這輩子會用他的雙手保護好這位天使，骸是不會讓自己心愛的天使哭泣的，綱吉是骸最寶貝的寶物，只有這位寶貝是不可以拱手讓人的。

「恭彌進步很多。」約克滿意的看著雲雀。

「小麻雀被爸爸稱讚了呀！」骸站在門口看著他們。

「哼！要你管！」雲雀不想去理骸。

「骸，你的課程上完了嗎？」約克關心的問。

「我的課程已經上完了。」骸告知約克。

「嗯！今天恭彌的課程就到這吧！」約克摸摸兩個孩子的頭。

約克看見這兩個孩子互動的樣子只是微笑，骸和雲雀是不會讓人擔心的，約克和伊夫從不去擔心他們兩個，這些小孩子當中有幾個孩子是真的不需要人擔心，約克看見他們兩個的樣子什麼話都沒說，雲雀和骸偶爾會吵架和打架，但不管怎樣都不會令人擔心，主要是伊夫早已經狠狠的警告過他們不許惹是生非，其他的伊夫都不會去管他們，自然他們也不會去違抗伊夫的意見，不然伊夫一定會把他們兩人送到地獄的盡頭去，伊夫發狠起來的樣子可是很恐怖的，誰要是想死就去找生氣的伊夫，況且霍華休斯家族的首領不是那麼好惹得，每位首領都有最恐怖的武器，所以到現在都沒有人可以親手殺了伊夫。

「小凪今天學習成果很好。」伊夫拍拍女兒的頭。

「媽媽幫了我很多，所以我才會學的很好。」庫洛姆不會很驕傲。

「小凪果然是媽媽的寶貝，最貼心的寶貝。」伊夫很疼自己的女兒。

「我也最喜歡媽媽，跟哥哥他們一樣喜歡。」庫洛姆真的很喜歡伊夫。

「呵呵！」伊夫親吻女兒的臉頰。

伊夫對於自己的女兒總是會有諸多的疼愛，庫洛姆善良的個性就如同綱吉一樣，很多時候伊夫會擔心自己的女兒適應不來，就是希望能夠讓自己的女兒好好的開心的過生活，對於女兒的指導伊夫不會手下留情的，但是伊夫也很清楚自己的女兒的實力到底在哪裡，所以會用適當的方式來教導女兒，就是希望可以看見女兒開心的樣子，現在庫洛姆的一切就是伊夫和約克的一切，很多時候他們會用自己的方式去疼愛自己的女兒，告訴女兒她是有多幸福，這個曾經差點失去的女兒當然要好好的保護。

「蘇菲，怎麼了嗎？」霍爾覺得女兒的情緒有些不太對勁。

「沒有什麼事情的，爸爸。」蘇菲微笑的說。

「是嗎？沒事就好。」霍爾摸摸女兒的頭。

「我們回房吧！」蘇菲牽著父親的手離開訓練室。

蘇菲有很多話都不想要和自己的父母親說，蘇菲覺得那些話可以不必跟自己的父母親說，有些事情小孩子們會自己解決的，大人就不需要擔心太多，只是對於蘇菲來說那些事情真的是有關自己疼愛的妹妹綱吉的事情，有的時候蘇菲覺得為什麼綱吉要擔任首領的位子，這樣造成綱吉很不愉快的原因之一，只是因為綱吉是彭哥列I世的曾孫嗎？就因為綱吉是首領的後代子孫的關係才要繼承首領的位子，那樣的話綱吉不是很痛苦嗎？蘇菲一直以來都有這樣的想法。

「哥哥，小綱不知道要怎樣做才好？」綱吉看著XANXUS。

「沒事的，小綱不要去想太多。」XANXUS安慰自己的妹妹。

「嗯！」綱吉很努力的不去想太多的事情。

「小綱…」XANXUS不喜歡看見綱吉落寞的眼神。

如果很多事情可以改變的話，XANXUS倒是希望自己的妹妹不要接任首領的位子，綱吉的個性一點也不適合接任首領的位子，只是這一切大家都已經安排好根本就沒有辦法改變，XANXUS比誰都清楚黑手黨的世界到底是怎樣的一個世界，XANXUS可是在這個世界當中長大的孩子，當然不希望自己的寶貝妹妹踏入這個世界當中，那個唯一想要讓自己守護的孩子，史庫瓦羅自然也很清楚XANXUS的心思，只是他們很多事情都沒有說出來，默默的在幫綱吉處理這一切，史庫瓦羅也不想要看見綱吉落寞的樣子，那樣子的綱吉真的很令人擔心。

里包恩知道綱吉是大家的寶貝，可是要訓練綱吉卻不得不動用最強的手段出來，喬治亞也很清楚里包恩為什麼要用那樣嚴厲的手段，很久以前自己也是用那樣的手段去訓練彭哥列II世的，那個孩子雖然說個性粗暴了一點，但是並不是真的暴君，家族的強盛也在II世的帶領下達到最高峰，彭哥列有一半的基礎是那個孩子打下來的，這點是不可否認也無庸置疑的，XANXUS當然了解這一切的道理，如果可以他卻不想要讓自己的妹妹受到那些痛苦，一般人要進入黑手黨都是需要先調適過來的，如果沒有調適好的話一定會很麻煩的，綱吉現在多少就有這樣的狀況出現。

『真是糟糕，如果這樣繼續下去的話…』XANXUS有些擔心綱吉的狀況。

「不會有事的，小綱會撐過去的。」史庫瓦羅把手放在XANXUS的手上。

「我知道，但是我還是不放心。」XANXUS了解史庫瓦羅的話。

「我們沒有辦法幫那孩子做決定的，我們能做的就只有幫助那孩子解決麻煩而已。」史庫瓦羅靠在XANXUS的懷裡。

「也是…」XANXUS懂妻子的意思。

山本和獄寺最近玩起追逐遊戲，蘭緹兒看見這樣的情形只是微笑，山本想要追獄寺還是需要一點時間的，怎麼說獄寺都不可能輕易的就打開自己的心房，蘭緹兒一點也不介意自己的寶貝孩子要追誰，山本剛也很清楚自己的大兒子到底喜歡誰，很多事情他們沒有刻意去阻撓，他們清楚在這個世界當中要得到幸福的話，一定是要靠自己的雙手去追求的，不然你自己是一點辦法也沒有，看見這樣的情形他們大多只是微笑不說什麼，很多事情只要孩子們高興他們這些作為大人的人就不需要去擔心太多，況且怎麼說孩子都是自己的寶貝，是自己心頭上的一塊肉。

「哎呀！又在玩追逐遊戲了。」蘭緹兒看見這個樣子笑笑的說。

「想起以前我們的樣子了嗎？」山本剛抱著自己的妻子。

「有點呢！我根本就逃不了嘛！」蘭緹兒笑笑的告訴自己的丈夫。

「呵呵！確實逃不了，因為我有辦法抓到妳的。」山本剛對於這件事情還是很有自信。

「所以小武一定可以追到隼人的，這件事情不需要去擔心。」蘭緹兒微笑的說。

「媽媽，我餓了。」小建告訴自己的母親。

「好，我們去餐廳吧！」蘭緹兒微笑的告訴自己的兒子。

偉夫很想要把壓在自己身上的傢伙給踹下床去，一早醒來就有人在自己的身上動手動腳的，這下子偉夫不生氣才有鬼，很多時候偉夫真的很不喜歡發生親密關係，賽維爾總是沒有去在意這麼多，除了這件事情之外偉夫不會去討厭賽維爾的一切，只是每次要應付賽維爾就感到很討厭，怎麼說偉夫都不喜歡跟賽維爾在早上的時候發生關係，那樣自己當天就一定要請假才可以，偉夫不是很喜歡請假的人，更何況最近的假期想要帶著女兒一起出去玩，早就不想要理會賽維爾這樣的動作。

「賽維爾，你別鬧了！」偉夫很生氣的對賽維爾說。

「不要，我好餓喔！」賽維爾壓在偉夫的身上。

「賽維爾，你在做什麼？」偉夫知道現在賽維爾在自己的身上亂摸。

「吃晚餐。」賽維爾根本不管偉夫的反抗。

「你給我去冷靜一下，吃什麼晚餐，我才休息沒多久你就給我爬上床來！」偉夫才剛處理好公文的說。

「因為我很想偉夫嘛！給我獎勵。」賽維爾撒嬌的說。

「真是受不了你。」偉夫親吻賽維爾的臉頰。

「偉夫最好了！」賽維爾很高興偉夫給予的獎勵。

賽維爾刻意把偉夫抱在自己的懷中，然後什麼話都沒說的就拍拍偉夫的背部，賽維爾不希望三個人難得出來玩卻變成各奔東西的樣子，偉夫知道賽維爾這樣做就是希望自己可以放心許多，偉夫並沒有對賽維爾生氣，只是偉夫很清楚賽維爾的個性，有時候自己不會表現的很明顯，所以賽維爾才會感覺自己一點也不愛他，偉夫很多時候真的不知道要說什麼才好，自己的一切早已經不在自己的身上，決定的權力已經轉變到賽維爾的身上去了，很多時候偉夫都會感到很委屈的，卻也莫可奈何，誰叫賽維爾是他偉夫最喜歡的人，早已經把自己的心都交出去了，何須去在意那麼多。

賽維爾很高興自己可以和偉夫在一起，其實賽維爾也是很怕和偉夫分手的，怎麼樣都不會很想要離開偉夫這個人，只要能夠跟偉夫在一起就什麼事情都好，這是賽維爾堅持的事情，當然偉夫也很清楚賽維爾到底是怎樣的心態，因此不會刻意去強迫賽維爾到底想要做什麼，只要他們兩人都可以開心的在一起，很多事情就什麼都不需要去擔心，兩人之間總是會用平常心去面對他們之間的情感，未來有什麼事情他們都可以好好的去面對，在這樣的黑暗世界當中可以找到一絲絲的幸福就應該要滿足，賽維爾和偉夫都很清楚這件事情，因此他們會好好的守護自己的愛情，讓對方可以很幸福的和自己一起度過這一生，然後一起離開這個世界。

「真是的，累壞了都不說。」偉夫看見枕邊人已經睡下去的樣子只是有些無奈。

「辛苦了，賽維爾。」偉夫真的很感謝賽維爾在自己的身邊。

賽維爾像是聽見這句話一般的露出笑容來，安心的睡在床上的樣子就像個小孩子一樣，賽維爾的個性本身就很像是小孩子，所以偉夫總是很頭痛賽維爾的個性，但是和賽維爾在一起卻又不可否認是那樣的甜蜜，蘇菲亞最喜歡他們一家人在一起的樣子，很多時候偉夫總是會體貼一下賽維爾這個單純到不行的個性，有的時候卻很頭痛賽維爾這個總是令人受不了的個性，這樣的一切對他們來說是很幸福的，一直、一直都很幸福，至少現在他們一家人是在一起的，沒有會分開的跡象，偉夫很感謝賽維爾帶給他這樣溫暖的家庭，偉夫知道自己很久以前就已經喜歡上賽維爾，只是那時候自己卻沒有注意到這件事情，好不容易現在注意到了，他們兩人也如願的在一起。

「下雨了，爸爸他們不知道怎樣了？」蘇菲亞抱著自己最喜歡的童書來到父親們的房間當中。

「是蘇菲亞嗎？進來。」偉夫發現到蘇菲亞的蹤跡。

「爸爸～」蘇菲亞開心的跑到偉夫的懷中。

「小寶貝，最乖了。」偉夫摸摸女兒的頭。

「嘿嘿！」蘇菲亞最喜歡跟自己的父親撒嬌。

「外面在下雨了，爸爸。」蘇菲亞告訴自己的父親。

「是啊！」偉夫笑笑的說。

千種和犬看見外面下雨的樣子沒有說話，犬繼續在玩電動遊戲，千種的話則是在看書，他們的訓練大部分都會很早就結束，畢竟他們的戰力也是比一般的小孩子還要強，善用他們自己的特色和領域就可以好好的發揮出來，因此霍爾等人都會用最適當的方式來訓練他們兩個，當然每個小孩都會因材施教，就是希望他們可以好好的發揮他們自己的力量，什麼力量都比不上自己的力量強大，千種的暗器在暗殺的時候已經可以達到百分之百的機率，犬的秒殺也是一樣的，更何況犬可以依照自己喜歡變成什麼樣子的動物，只能說自己最討厭的東西卻是自己最需要的武器，不過這點犬也沒有去想太多，在這個世界當中生存還是要有一定的本事。

奈奈最近在想一件事情，綱吉的一切讓奈奈感覺的出來自己的孩子很不高興，但是現在已經是既成的事實他們現在什麼都不能做，家光也很清楚自己妻子的擔心，只是這是答應的事情在先所以不可以解除這個規則的，奈奈和家光多少都是黑手黨裡面的成員，奈奈更是隱藏在幕後黑手的成員，霍華休斯家族是不會讓自己的成員在大家面前曝光的，除非真的有必要才有可能，因此奈奈是個被隱藏很好的成員之一，而且還是專職的談判人員，這是伊夫刻意讓奈奈這樣子的，有些事情一時也是說不清楚的，感覺上大家總是在迷惘當中生活，但又好像不是這樣的感覺。

「奈奈，妳在擔心小綱嗎？」家光問自己的妻子。

「是有點擔心，最近看小綱的心情不是很好。」奈奈有所感慨。

「這是必經的過程，我們什麼話都不能說。」家光當然知道進入這個世界是有多痛苦。

「小綱會撐過去的，就和我們一樣。」奈奈相信自己的女兒。

「是啊！所以別太擔心了。」家光看見奈奈的笑容就放心許多。

「好啦！我要弄晚餐了。」奈奈馬上去弄晚餐。

夏馬爾伸懶腰後發現到外頭正在下雨當中，不知道為什麼夏馬爾覺得下雨別有一番風味，明日香看見自己的哥哥這樣什麼話都沒說，只是就這樣的靜靜的看著自己的哥哥，他們兩兄妹是被伊夫撿回來的孩子，跟在伊夫的身邊已經有一段時間了，不管是屬於彭哥列家族還是霍華休斯家族都是一樣的，他們的身分都沒有任何的變化，可見他們兩人一直以來都是用殺手的身分在這個世界上生活，當然還有就是他們的副業，夏馬爾是醫生，帶給人們希望的醫生，明日香是蛋糕店的老闆娘，手藝可不輸給五星級的廚師，這樣的生活對他們來說已經很滿足了，根本不需要去想太多事情。

「哥，你在想什麼？」明日香刻意問自己的哥哥夏馬爾。

「沒什麼，只是覺得下雨天別有一番風味而已。」夏馬爾笑笑的對自己的妹妹說。

「好像被伊夫哥哥撿回來已經有好長的一段時間了。」明日香像是在訴說過去一般的樣子。

「的確是這樣，老爸那時候拋棄我們，我們在街頭流浪的時候就這樣被撿回來。」夏馬爾想起一些小事情。

「那時候也是這樣的天氣，濛濛的細雨打在我們身上。」明日香苦笑的說。

「也是，人老了總是會有多愁善感的情緒出現。」夏馬爾微笑的說。

「呵！也是。」明日香笑笑的說。

「那個…」碧洋淇出現在他們的面前。

「怎麼了嗎？碧洋淇。」明日香不解的問。

「沒什麼，我只是想來找夏馬爾醫師。」碧洋淇微笑的對他們說。

「這樣呀！那我先離開了。」明日香不想要打擾他們的約會。

「明日香，別忘了明天有任務要一起去。」夏馬爾提醒明日香。

「我知道，我會在老地方等你的。」明日香揮手表示了解。

碧洋淇是夏馬爾最喜歡的孩子，看見碧洋淇出現在自己的面前夏馬爾當然會很高興，夏馬爾總是會摸摸碧洋淇的頭髮，碧洋淇可是很享受在夏馬爾的懷裡那種感覺，既然已經是認定的人，他們就會好好的待在自己最愛的人的身邊，他們不會因為一點小事情就錯過對方，夏馬爾很疼愛碧洋淇也是這個原因，每個人總是希望自己可以得到自己應該有的幸福，所以夏馬爾會盡量帶給碧洋淇幸福的，能夠看見碧洋淇開心的笑容就比什麼事情都好。


	5. Chapter 5

綱吉其實很多事情都是那樣的清楚，就是因為太過清楚所以不太想要去接受這樣的感覺，但是綱吉知道自己是不能排斥的，未來要接任首領的人是不可去排斥這些東西的，天真善良大家都會保護好，雖然說為了綱吉染上血腥並不是什麼大不了的事情，可是綱吉不希望自己的守護者染上不該有的血腥，對綱吉來說守護者是她的朋友，所以盡量不讓他們進入這個世界當中，骸看見矛盾的綱吉只是給予勇氣，骸會告訴綱吉不需要太過擔心，很多事情是不需要太過擔心的，只要綱吉相信他們，他們就會給予綱吉很好的回報。

「我親愛的天使，不要太過擔心，很多事情會有辦法解決的。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「骸，我好怕喔！可是我…」綱吉真的不知道要說什麼才好。

「不需要擔心，我們會好好保護妳的。」骸給予綱吉應該要有的勇氣。

「嗯！我相信你們。」綱吉可是很相信自己的守護者的。

「只要妳不要去想太多就好。」骸可是不希望自己的天使想太多。

「我會盡量的，我相信骸你們的。」綱吉可是很相信自己身邊的朋友。

喬治亞知道綱吉已經有一定的覺悟，里包恩和喬治亞雙管齊下的教導讓綱吉有很大的成長，很多事情綱吉已經不會去想太多，會想辦法去克服不想要面對的恐懼，因為綱吉知道自己一定要保護自己的朋友，以及這個家族裡面的家人，他們對待自己是那樣的好，綱吉真的很喜歡彭哥列裡面的所有人，所以不管發生什麼事情都要保護好他們，這是她作為下一任首領應該要有的風範，瓦利亞的人都會幫忙她的，XANXUS會好好的輔佐自己的妹妹，讓綱吉可以無憂無慮的處理大家的事情，這樣的歷練讓綱吉成為很好的首領，但是不會失去自己應該有的天真和善良，這些純真的元素要一輩子的跟在綱吉身邊。

「看樣子不需要太過擔心小綱了。」史庫瓦羅笑笑的看著綱吉上課的樣子。

「是啊！我們也要開始整頓一下了。」XANXUS當然知道自己妻子的意思。

「那些傢伙不好好整頓的話，可是會造成小綱的麻煩的。」史庫瓦羅當然知道XANXUS說的是哪些傢伙。

「呵呵！也是，老頭那裡會答應的，只要小綱不會失去天真和善良，我就不會很擔心。」XANXUS知道哪些是綱吉的優點。

綱吉的成長讓大家都看見，大家都很高興綱吉有所成長，當然大家還是會寵愛綱吉，綱吉怎麼說都是大家的寶貝，喬治亞了解大家想要寵愛綱吉的原因，小小的身軀要背負那樣龐大的壓力可是會造成綱吉不適應的，未來彭哥列到底會怎樣他們都不清楚，當年的盛世會不會再次重現在這裡誰都不清楚，現在唯一能做的就是不要讓綱吉不開心，讓綱吉好好的學習首領必須要學習的義務，當然武器方面等等之類的綱吉都會好好的學習的，每個小孩都會應用自己的特性那就好，守護者已經開始好好的培養，每位小孩子都有一定的實力，暫時不需要太過擔心。

「看樣子真的不需要太過擔心，那孩子已經有所覺悟了。」喬治亞看見這樣的狀況就很安心。

「哼！沒想到那孩子竟然和我們追隨的首領一樣。」阿諾德一點也不高興這件事情。

「哈哈！但是你不是很滿意你的繼任者，阿諾德。」伊森夫聽見這句話只是笑笑的。

「你的繼任者也不賴，那孩子可是來自於你的家族的孩子。」羅傑告訴伊森夫。

「呵呵！繼承六道之眼的孩子可是我的繼任者，不知道好不好玩呢！」斯佩德很想要知道。

「那你就去試試那孩子的實力，個性真像。」G聽見這句話不太高興的回答。

「嘛！你們就不要吵了嘛！敝人我也很喜歡我的繼任者。」雨月很喜歡山本那孩子。

「羅傑的繼承者是個可愛的女孩呢！G的繼承者也很像G嘛！」雷利說出這句話來。

「呵呵！現在大家的繼承者有幾個已經出來了，別讓我們羨慕你們好嗎？」傑克斯有些不高興的說。

「哎呀！我的繼承者也是女孩呢！那個女孩的武器真特別。」布雷爾很期待卡洛琳會有什麼樣的表現。

「對不起，請問喬治亞爺爺在嗎？」庫洛姆怯生生的看著他們。

「庫洛姆，怎麼了嗎？」喬治亞蹲下問自己的孫女。

「喬治亞爺爺可以教我和小建幻術嗎？」庫洛姆有些沒把握的問。

「可以，你們等我一下。」喬治亞摸摸庫洛姆的頭。

「哎呀！哎呀！喬治亞的孫女真是可愛。」斯佩德對於庫洛姆總是有很高的評價。

「可別打她的主意，少給我亂來，斯佩德。」喬治亞可是警告斯佩德。

「庫洛姆，好了嗎？」小建過來找庫洛姆。

「嗯！好了，喬治亞爺爺答應了。」庫洛姆很高興的說。

「那太好了。」小建當然也很高興。

伊夫知道庫洛姆去找喬治亞，他並沒有什麼意見，喬治亞的能力本來就是家族當中最強的，庫洛姆和小建去找喬治亞學習也是很正常的一件事情，怎麼說喬治亞也曾經瞞過自己的孫子和孫女們在教導庫洛姆和小建，庫洛姆和小建的資質很不錯，骸的話就更不用說了，畢竟骸可是伊森夫的子孫，天才的操縱幻術的樣子就如同喬治亞一般的存在，只是喬治亞不知道骸是否可以繼承死者之書，那是喬治亞的武器，也是掌控幻術的最基本的東西，許多術士都想要得到的武器。

「骸今天也還學習？」喬治亞看見骸難得出現在他的面前。

「嗯！想來看看。」骸對於喬治亞的訝異沒有看在眼裡。

「是嗎？學習一下也好。」喬治亞倒是不在意。

喬治亞倒是不介意骸過來學習幻術，骸的幻術有一定的等級不需要太過擔心，很多時候喬治亞在訓練骸的時候就已經動用到真格，這點往往是讓大家嚇一跳的地方，畢竟不管怎麼說喬治亞都不是那種很容易就動上真格的人，伊森夫偶爾也會拿骸當作是自己的對手在練練，不過大多是用來練習幻術，拐子的話大多都是拿來訓練雲雀或是穆的，只是伊森夫的訓練也是很恐怖的，穆和雲雀常常多少也會有點吃不消的情況產生。

「嗯…哥哥，他們沒問題嗎？爺爺很恐怖的耶！」蘭緹兒擔心的看著伊夫。

「放心吧！爺爺會手下留情的。」伊夫並不會太過擔心這件事情。

「可是…哥哥。」蘭緹兒還是很擔心這件事情。

「你先去照顧小武，小建會毫髮無傷的。」伊夫快速的把公文給處理好。

「媽媽，弟弟不會有事的啦！我們去找老爸。」小武拉著蘭緹兒的手。

「好吧！我說不過你們。」蘭緹兒聽見大兒子的話就離開伊夫所在的辦公室當中。

蘭緹兒當然不擔心自己的祖父到底會怎樣訓練自己的兒子，只是多少還是會擔心一下自己的寶貝兒子，雖然說蘭緹兒知道自己的寶貝兒子資質一點問題也沒有，但是不管怎樣身為母親的她多少還是會擔心這些事情，小建可是她辛辛苦苦懷胎十個月生下寶貝孩子，小武自然知道蘭緹兒的擔心在哪裡，可是弟弟告訴自己說今天他想要和庫洛姆一起訓練，小武自然就沒有話說，喬治亞有教導小武破解幻術的技巧，同時也有稍微教導一下小武一些幻術的基本，只是屬性是雨的小武並不適合學習幻術，小建非常的適合學習幻術，這是喬治亞的評語，但小武的劍術卻不輸給大家。

現在家族當中的每一位成員都已經有固定的老師存在，這些家庭教師總是會嚴格訓練這些小孩子，當然綱吉也不例外，只是彭哥列的所有主要成員都是綱吉的家庭教師，最近里包恩感覺到綱吉已經有所覺悟，不管訓練是多麼的嚴苛綱吉卻什麼話都沒有說，只是逆來順受的把訓練給完成，一絲絲的首領態度已經顯現出來，只是沒有多少人知道綱吉在夜深人靜的時候哭泣，骸總是會安慰自己最可愛的小天使，盡量分擔他愛的天使一些負擔，很多時候骸是不希望綱吉受到委屈的，綱吉的一切是大家最重要的寶貝，他們想要守護的人會讓他們堅強起來的。

「只要有守護的人，力量就會變大的，你們有想要守護的人，就可以盡情的發揮自己的力量。」喬治亞告訴眼前的三個孩子。

「骸，你可以休息了嗎？」綱吉看著他們有些生硬。

「我已經好了，走吧！我陪你去找夏馬爾。」骸知道綱吉一定有受傷。

「不用去找人，我看看吧！」喬治亞溫柔的要他們過來自己的身邊。

「好的。」綱吉不知道要說什麼。

喬治亞細心的把綱吉的傷口處理好，喬治亞看見這樣的情形就知道里包恩一定不留情，綱吉細皮嫩肉的樣子要是受傷的話可就不好看了，所以喬治亞總是會細心的幫綱吉給醫好傷口，綱吉本身就白白淨淨的是很可愛的孩子，這樣的孩子有什麼堅強的心智，把所有的悲傷都吞到肚子裡面去，這種痛苦又有誰知道，喬治亞摸摸綱吉的臉頰表達自己的溫柔，綱吉很謝謝喬治亞看見她的為難，喬治亞這樣溫柔的安慰讓綱吉真的很高興，骸看見綱吉開心的笑容就知道綱吉的疲憊已經消除，不需要太過於擔心。

「小綱，妳和喬托很像，都有一顆善良的心，所以不管發生什麼事情都不可以拋棄這顆心。」喬治亞溫柔的告訴綱吉。

「好。」綱吉點頭表示知道。

彭哥列的家族的繼承者總是有顆溫柔的心，二世也是有顆溫柔的心，只是當上首領加上自己的訓練讓二世把那顆心隱藏起來，或許應該歸咎於說喬托的離開才會造成二世那樣，XANXUS是二世的後代，那個溫柔的心只有史庫瓦羅可以看見，當然以及他們兩人孕育出來的孩子之外，就剩下綱吉可以看見XANXUS那顆溫柔的心，彭哥列的一切依舊是那樣的溫暖，這是喬托建立的家族，就是那樣的溫暖，喬托已經是整個彭哥列的風範，想要超越喬托的人很多，但是到現在沒有人可以超越喬托，彭哥列可以在黑手黨的世界當中屹立不搖，不只有是靠著加百羅涅家族和霍華休斯家族的支持，而是靠著首領那顆溫柔的心在支撐的。

「小綱，可以吃飯囉！」蘇菲微笑的看著他們。

「好，我們馬上就過去。」綱吉盪漾出自己的微笑。

「好久沒有見到小綱姊姊的笑容了。」小建有感而發。

「是啊！最近的小綱姊姊總是那樣愁眉苦臉的。」庫洛姆不喜歡綱吉愁眉苦臉的樣子。

「我可愛的天使，走吧！我們去吃飯吧！」骸會守護這個美麗的微笑。

『天使嗎？或許吧！』喬治亞聽見骸的叫法只是微笑。

是靈魂狀態的喬治亞不需要進食的，看見那些孩子們開心的樣子只是微笑，彭哥列已經改變那麼多，不再是自己待的那個彭哥列，可是最基本的一切卻沒有變過，首領是那樣的溫柔，守護者是那樣努力的守護自己的首領，那個看見他們成為死神卻依舊是保持那樣的微笑的喬托，從不會因為他們的身分而去排斥他們兩兄弟，喬治亞知道也就是這樣才會讓斯佩德愛上喬托的，只是很可惜喬托愛上的人是自己一手帶大的孩子，斯佩德知道自己是無法得到喬托的愛，並不是真心的背叛，只是不想要承受那樣的痛苦，那種矛盾的痛苦又有誰知道。

「如果不是喬托有顆溫柔的心，你不會愛上他的，對吧！斯佩德。」喬治亞閉上眼睛用不大的聲音說。

「呵呵！果然還是被你發現了，那時候的事情就不要提起，早已經是過去式了。」斯佩德已經不想要去計較那麼多。

「感情果然是很複雜的東西，連堂堂的第一代霧之守護者也會陷下去。」喬治亞的話語說不出到底是諷刺還是褒獎。

「呵呵！連惡魔之子也陷入下去的感情，可不能說只有我喔！」斯佩德不疾不徐的反擊。

綱吉那顆溫柔的心幾乎可以說是和喬托一模一樣，溫柔、善良、天真這些特質也可以從喬托的身上看見，這就是為什麼他們這些守護者想要守護自己最寶貝的首領一樣，綱吉現在確定的守護者也都有這樣的感覺和使命，綱吉的一切就是大家的寶貝，就算犧牲自己的生命也不會怎樣，可是綱吉不會希望自己的守護者為了自己而犧牲生命的，那種絕對的溫柔可以好好的保護大家不受到傷害，只是越是溫柔的人越是容易得到很大的傷害，從喬托和緹雅娜的例子就可以看見，很多事情沒有絕對的對與錯，只有誰是誰的人生當中的過客而已，幻滅也許是成長的開始；但懵懂卻是成長的唯一辦法。

人生的智慧：恰似無情，卻有情；人生的悲哀：恰似有情，卻無情，捨得、捨得，有捨才有得...提的起，放的下...這才是戀愛當中該有的氣度...戀愛當中的熱戀、失戀都是必經的過程...人生就是這樣的無奈和無常...但卻也是最真實的...你永遠知道你會吃到什麼樣口味的巧克力、做的是什麼樣的夢、演的是什麼樣的戲，最真實的人生就是有生老病死，生離是下一個重逢的開始，死亡不是生命的結束，而是另一個開始，結束是一種新的開始，開始的終點卻是結束，生命不再回來，所以才顯得生命的可貴，活著是一種幸福。

「很多事情我們都不希望再次經歷過去，可是我們卻沒有辦法挽回我們自己親手造成的過錯。」伊森夫對於自己曾經放棄過自己的愛情有些感慨。

「很多事情當初我們沒有辦法做選擇，當我們後悔後就表示我們已經錯過了，錯過自己想要得到的一切。」斯佩德知道自己早已經錯過很久。

「愛情沒有誰對誰錯，只有我們不過是某人的人生當中的過客而已。」伊森夫對於這件事情很感慨。

「我依舊是首領人生的過客，終究只是過客而已。」斯佩德知道喬托愛的人是誰。

喬治亞只是靜靜的聽著他們說話，至少在他們的眼裡喬治亞是得到幸福的傢伙，喬安娜是那樣的體貼喬治亞，不像是伊森夫和緹雅娜在過世之後才能見面，這樣的感情可說是非常的深刻，不需要過多的言語就知道對方到底想要說什麼，喬安娜知道喬治亞是很溫柔的人，明明就和喬托很相似的人，卻從不承認自己的溫柔，用嚴厲等等之類的事情隱藏自己的溫柔，用冷漠去對待外人，但是用溫情對待自己心愛的妻子和孩子，每個人都有可能可以得到自己想要的幸福，只是要看自己到底想不想要把握，不然就只有變成過客而已。

「你後悔了嗎？喬托。」緹雅娜看見綱吉的成長問自己的丈夫。

「不知道，或許吧！」喬托沒有很肯定的答案。

「那個孩子繼承你我的優點，怎麼樣都不適合在這個世界生存。」緹雅娜雖然心疼卻必須要狠下心。

「喬治亞總是說，我用溫柔的心帶領彭哥列走到頂端，現在小綱也會做這件事的。」喬托想起好友的話就微笑。

「我不曾後悔選擇我自己的人生，愛上伊森夫我也不後悔，雖然離開他，但我不曾後悔。」緹雅娜是很有自主想法的人。

「我不曾後悔離開那孩子，不曾後悔和妳在一起組成家庭。」喬托對於自己的人生可是非常的負責。

喬托和緹雅娜知道綱吉不會後悔踏入這個世界的，有那個孩子在的話就不會後悔的，綱吉和骸就像是喬治亞和喬安娜一樣，只要仔細看就覺得自己好像回到過去一般，那時候喬治亞從不後悔愛上喬安娜，從不後悔成為黑手黨的成員，唯一的使命就是好好的保護自己最喜歡的天使，那位帶給自己幸福的天使，骸會做到這件事情的，根本就不需要去擔心太多，綱吉一定會找到自己的目標走下去的，既然已經踏出這一步了，只有繼續走下去的路途沒有別的辦法，綱吉的內心是可以撐起彭哥列這個大家族的。

「我可愛的天使，笑給我看好嗎？我不要看見妳悶悶不樂的樣子。」骸輕輕的捧起綱吉的臉蛋。

「骸，你在我身邊真好、真好。」綱吉盪漾起美麗的笑容看著骸。

「我會永遠在妳身邊的，這是我對妳的承諾。」骸親吻綱吉的額頭。

「嗯…我知道喔！這是骸對我的誓言。」綱吉很高興得到這個誓言。

綱吉撲到骸的懷裡，骸輕輕的摸綱吉美麗的秀髮，很多時候骸會用自己的雙手在保護懷裡的人，其實每位守護者都會用自己的能力去保護綱吉，不知道從什麼時候起綱吉已經是他們幾個小孩子的支柱，未來的首領那顆堅強的心是他們想要守護的，只要看見綱吉的笑容很多事情他們都會釋懷的，就算到時候雙手要沾上血腥他們也不會在意，只要美麗的天使待在他們的身邊就好，就算成為惡魔或是墮落天使都一樣，只要拼命保護好有那潔白羽翼的天使，連身為惡魔的骸也會用自己的方式去保護這位可愛的天使，他們都是臣服在這位天使腳下的騎士。

「千種！！」蘇菲撲到千種的懷中。

「姊姊！」千種實在受不了蘇菲這樣的動作。

「嘿嘿！果然看見千種皺眉的樣子了。」蘇菲喜歡看見弟弟有些微的表情變化。

「為什麼要用這種方式？妳還要壓在我身上多久？」千種冷靜的不和蘇菲發脾氣。

「誰叫千種的表情那麼少，又總是沈默寡言的。」蘇菲悶悶的抱怨。

「妳又不是不知道，每次都要這樣捉弄我。」千種對於蘇菲的言論有些無奈。

他們明明就是名義上的姊弟，可是看起來很像是情侶，只是他們兩人都沒有這樣的感覺，千種不討厭蘇菲，蘇菲也不討厭千種，兩人之間的相處方式也和其他的兄弟姊妹一樣，當然偶爾蘇菲會捉弄自己可愛的弟弟千種，千種對於那些捉弄總是無奈，蘇菲總是會做出那些動作在關心自己，千種懂那些道理，他們像是姊弟又像是朋友、情侶一般的相處，對方在他們內心的地位可是很重要的，儘管未來他們都有伴侶也是一樣，那種無可取代的地位是誰都奪不走的，家人之間的牽絆就是那樣的重要，堅定他們之間姊弟的情誼。


	6. Chapter 6

XANXUS最近在大興土木的處理瓦利亞內部的不穩定，史庫瓦羅看見XANXUS這樣的動作完全沒有意見，只能說XANXUS會為了綱吉而刻意動手的，史庫瓦羅知道瓦利亞向來可是非常的嚴格的，自從第一代創立者喬治亞開始起就是很嚴格的組織，但是不知道為什麼最近會出現想要叛亂的份子出來，因此XANXUS才會大興土木的好好教訓那些人，畢竟不管怎麼說未來的首領可是大家都疼愛的孩子，想要動手的話就先去輪迴一次再說。

「真是的，怎麼會有人想要對小綱吉不利呢？」魯斯里亞不是很高興的教訓自己的手下。

「誰要是害小兔子公主哭的話，都該死喔！王子我是不會放過任何人的。」貝爾不容許有任何人傷害綱吉的。

「哼！只是小傢伙而已，待在瓦利亞想要動手，真是笨蛋！」瑪蒙也很清楚XANXUS不會讓這些人任意忘為的。

「吵死了，快點解決！」史庫瓦羅知道綱吉今天會到瓦利亞來。

「垃圾！不快點解決會讓小綱起疑心的。」XANXUS很快的就處理好。

「是的，BOSS。」列威懂XANXUS的意思。

綱吉和以往一樣都會到瓦利亞去找他們，XANXUS一定會趕在這段時間把所有的事情給處理好，屬下們收拾快速的樣子讓史庫瓦羅很滿意，洗去身上的血腥味不讓綱吉知道他們到底做了什麼事情，畢竟不管怎麼說綱吉都是他們最疼愛的孩子，XANXUS可是不容許有任何人傷害自己的妹妹的，史庫瓦羅當然知道XANXUS不會容許這件事情的發生，至少他們要保住綱吉的天真，這是大家一致決定的事情，那雙美麗的眼睛包含許多的情緒，就是不可以有悲傷的情緒在，當然喬治亞很清楚這件事情，里包恩的話也會盡量配合的，畢竟是初代喬托的指示。

「最近XANXUS在瓦利亞大動作了。」約克把這件事情告訴伊夫。

「是嗎？瓦利亞給他管了，他要怎樣做就怎樣做。」伊夫倒是沒有什麼意見。

「恭彌的訓練…」約克似乎想要說什麼。

「放心吧！恭彌可是很強的。」伊夫不擔心孩子們的問題。

「怪不得蘭緹兒這樣說你，總是不擔心自己的孩子。」約克看見妻子這樣真不知道要說什麼。

「我相信他們，所以不需要擔心。」伊夫真心的相信孩子們。

「也是，很多事情擔心也沒用。」約克了解伊夫的意思。

「是啊！晚安。」伊夫閉上眼睛睡覺。

約克看見伊夫已經睡著的樣子只是微笑，畢竟伊夫最近都沒有什麼睡好的跡象，那個樣子差點讓喬治亞要伊夫好好的去睡覺，約克當然知道是什麼事情讓伊夫不得好眠，畢竟那些事情可是讓伊夫忙到天昏地暗，約克很討厭有事情讓伊夫忙到天昏地暗的，所以不管怎麼說都會幫忙伊夫處理那些事情，就是不希望讓伊夫忙到天昏地暗無法好好入睡，誰要是讓伊夫不得好眠的話，約克一定會好好的解決那個人的，誰都不可以讓他心愛的伊夫倒下的。

「爸爸？」庫洛姆打開他們房間的門。

「怎麼了？小凪。」約克看見女兒進來。

「可以念故事書給我聽嗎？」庫洛姆很少會要求父親這樣做。

「好呀！」約克當然會遵照女兒的意見。

約克把女兒抱在懷中然後念故事書給女兒聽，雖然說庫洛姆已經九歲了，但是多少還是希望能夠聽見自己的父親念書給自己聽，約克總是會達到女兒的要求做這件事情，只要看見女兒高興的樣子約克做什麼事情都會很高興的，兩人小小聲的念書不吵醒伊夫，庫洛姆知道母親最近很累，所以並不會去吵醒自己的母親，加上庫洛姆的學習能力很強，很多事情根本就不需要擔心，約克很清楚女兒的實力到底在哪裡，又是那樣堅強的孩子，當然會更加的寵愛自己的女兒，庫洛姆當然也會和自己的親生父母撒嬌，可愛的樣子一覽無遺。

「好啦！小凪都把功課寫完了，爸爸根本就不用擔心。」約克摸摸女兒的頭。

「因為爸爸很厲害嘛！每次教導我都很快就懂了。」庫洛姆開心的告訴約克。

「小凪也很用功學習，果然是爸爸的乖女兒。」約克真的很疼愛自己的女兒。

「我最喜歡爸爸和媽媽了。」庫洛姆總是會毫不猶豫的這樣說。

約克聽見女兒說的話只是笑笑的，女兒已經是他和伊夫的重心，似乎家裡的每位成員都很疼愛庫洛姆，喬治亞和喬安娜更是疼愛不已，似乎是因為他們沒有女兒的關係，庫洛姆就像是綱吉一樣，是大家疼愛的孩子，每位成員都很疼愛的成員，可以享受這些寵愛的感覺，是彭哥列當中的另外一位小公主，自然蘇菲也是，只要是女孩子都是彭哥列當中可愛的小公主，庫洛姆真的是很可愛的孩子，雲雀和骸以及犬都很保護庫洛姆，他們不會讓任何人欺負庫洛姆的，當然也沒有人膽敢動到庫洛姆的。

「骸，會不會痛？」綱吉擔心的問骸。

「不用擔心，一下子就會好。」骸不希望自己可愛的天使擔心。

「嗯！」綱吉笑笑的。

骸看見綱吉的笑容就放心許多，骸可不想要看見綱吉那雙哭泣的眼神，綱吉最近的心情不是很好，骸真的很擔心綱吉的情緒，怎麼說自己最可愛的天使會傷心是因為黑手黨的事情，骸很討厭里包恩這樣對待綱吉，對骸來說綱吉是很重要的，所以不可以讓綱吉哭泣的，誰要是讓綱吉哭泣的話，骸就會讓那些人去死，畢竟不管怎麼說綱吉都是自己最重要的人，不管發生什麼事情都不會讓綱吉哭泣的，也不允許任何人讓綱吉哭泣的。

「妳還是開心起來比較好看。」骸輕輕的捧著綱吉的臉頰。

「嗯！我知道。」綱吉懂骸說的話。

「所以不可以哭，我不會讓任何人惹妳哭的。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「好。」綱吉害羞的說。

綱吉靠在骸的懷裡靜靜的聽骸的心跳聲，那是令綱吉安心的感覺的聲音，骸看見綱吉撒嬌的樣子只是笑笑的沒說什麼，綱吉就是骸最重要的一切，骸是不會讓任何人侵犯綱吉的，會用自己的雙手保護好綱吉的，只要看見綱吉開心的笑容就比什麼事情都還要好，綱吉的笑容可是救贖骸的陽光，骸是不會把綱吉分給任何人的，守護者們是例外的，他們都各自有自己的歸屬，誰都不會搶奪綱吉的，但是別的家族的人就不知道，骸是不會讓他們有機會的，綱吉可是他唯一的寶貝，也是他最愛的天使，想要奪走他的天使就要有心理準備下地獄去。

喬托只是靜靜的看著窗外的風景，有的時候他會想自己把綱吉推上首領的位子到底有沒有意義，那個孩子善良的一切就要被自己抹殺掉嗎？就像是自己愛的那個孩子一樣嗎？喬托真的不懂到底要怎麼辦才好，看見這樣的情形喬托多少有些後悔，可是卻已經既成定局了，明明當初就不想要讓綱吉來到這裡，想要讓他安心的過自己應該要過的平凡生活，而不繼承這裡的首領位子，只是血緣上的關係卻不得不這樣做，到最後還是要這樣。

「你到底在擔心什麼？」喬治亞出現在喬托的面前。

「沒有。」喬托不想要說什麼。

「G很擔心你。」喬治亞不想要看見首領這樣的表情。

「嗯！」喬托真的不知道要說什麼。

「你到底在後悔什麼？我實在不懂，小綱已經很努力的堅強起來了，你還在擔心什麼？」緹雅娜看見這樣的情形大聲說。

「緹雅娜，小聲點，大家都已經睡了。」喬治亞提醒。

「抱歉！我有些激動。」緹雅娜對喬治亞多少還是有些顧忌的。

「我沒有擔心什麼，只是在想是否太早了點，把小綱帶到這個世界當中。」喬托苦笑的說。

「早？當初可是一致決定的，還有什麼好後悔的。」緹雅娜不屑的說。

「一世，任何事情沒有絕對的事情，你我早已經知道這個道理，所以請別這樣想。」喬治亞有些想要嘆氣。

「你們…」喬托看見十二位守護者出現在自己的面前。

「別太過擔心了，到時候會由我們測試那孩子的守護者的。」G告訴自己的首領。

「哼！什麼時候你開始愛操心了？一世。」阿諾德不耐煩的看著喬托。

「呵呵！小心被我們這些守護者鄙視喔！」斯佩德告訴自己的首領。

喬托知道自己有一群很好的守護者，當然自己的妻子也會支持自己的，那個總是陪伴在自己身邊的孩子也是，很多事情根本就不需要去過於擔心，綱吉的一切有大家的幫忙就真的不需要太過擔心，畢竟不管怎麼說這幾位守護者是真心誠意的要跟隨自己，綱吉也一定會找到自己的守護者的，儘管現在已經有幾位是既定好的守護者，綱吉也一定會帶著開心的笑容走下去的，根本就不需要太過擔心這件事情，至少不管怎麼說只要有骸在身邊，綱吉就一定會堅強起來，然後帶領彭哥列走過這段繁華的盛世，告訴世人彭哥列是不好惹的家族，誰要是惹了彭哥列，誰就下地獄去。

「擔心什麼，小綱可是我的子孫，霍華休斯家族可不會放手不管的。」緹雅娜可是很強勢的。

「姊姊，妳要是這樣說的話，穆那孩子會很可憐的。」莉莉亞看著自己的大姊。

「呵呵！反正伊夫一定會有辦法解決的。」喬安娜可是知道自己的孫子的能耐。

喬治亞看見這樣的情形真的不知道要說什麼才好，或許到最後綱吉真的有辦法度過難關的，那個孩子擁有溫柔的內心，只要不失真的話，那個孩子一定可以撐起這個大家族的，這個家族的盛世到現在一點都沒有衰落，從創立開始到現在還是那樣的強大，喬治亞是親眼見證盛世的其中一人，怎麼說都是第一代的守護者之一，從沒有擔心這件事情的喬治亞看見好友擔心的樣子只是笑笑的，畢竟怎麼說都是好友的直系子孫，好友會擔心也是正常的，出身於霍華休斯的他們早已經看盡人世間的恩怨，不會太過於擔心這些事情的。

「伊森夫，陪我喝酒去。」喬治亞把自己的哥哥拖走。

「好啊！」伊森夫已經想好要怎樣騷擾自己的弟弟了。

每位守護者都各自離開，當然喬托也回到自己應該要回去的地方去，只是想起伊森夫對於喬治亞的佔有慾真的很強烈就想笑，怎麼說他們兩人都是很強大的雙胞胎兄弟，就是因為特別的強大所以才會被喬托收服為守護者，當初讓他們成為自己的守護者這件事情喬托一點也沒有後悔，二世那個孩子交給喬治亞去照顧也沒有一點意見，畢竟喬治亞的一切是那樣的強大，擔任二世的家庭教師一點影響也沒有，不過在某些時候二世會太過心狠手辣的，這才是令人擔心的地方。

「叔叔，你是在擔心什麼？」二世擔心的問喬托。

「我沒事，別擔心。」喬托摸摸二世的臉頰。

「我的叔叔，請你別擔心，我會永遠在你的身邊的。」二世告訴自己的叔叔。

「我知道，我的孩子，你是我愛的人，這點我很清楚。」喬托怎麼會不清楚自己的孩子的想法。

二世把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡，他可不希望自己最愛的人擔心什麼，喬托可是他今生的最愛，失去喬托讓他感到很不舒服，因為當初是必須要離開喬托，只是到最後兩人還是在一起，二世已經不想要再次失去自己最愛的人，二世懂當初喬托到底在想什麼，只是自己實在不能接受那件事情，如果不是自己最喜歡的老師告訴自己的話，二世永遠會不懂為什麼喬托要離開自己，儘管兩人相愛卻因為家族的利益不得不離開對方，到最後他們也步上這樣的後塵，就和第一代的加百羅涅以及雲之守護者的命運。

「現在的十代守護者和加百羅涅的首領，就好像是延續阿諾德他們一樣。」喬托突然說出這句話來。

「是啊！但是雨之守護者和嵐之守護者感覺上也很像叔叔的守護者。」二世回應喬托的話。

「呵呵！未來會有很多好戲可以看。」喬托想到就想笑。

「嗯！」二世沒有說什麼。

山本和獄寺的相處就像是雨月和G的相處，不過雨月和G並不會吵的很嚴重，或許是因為G早就已經習慣雨月的一切，兩人在一起的時間已經很久了，很久遠到自己已經忘記到底相處多少年了，朝利雨月是很好的人，對G幾乎可以說是百般的容忍和疼愛，因此不管怎麼說G也習慣和雨月相處，不會刻意的打壞兩人之間的平衡點，大家看見他們相處的樣子幾乎只是笑笑的不多說什麼，似乎已經習慣他們兩人之間的相處方式，就是因為已經習慣的關係所以不會去管他們之間曖昧的動作，畢竟不管怎麼說守護者都可以追求自己的幸福的，這是喬托給他們唯一的請求。

「雨月，你在想什麼？」G難得看見雨月看著窗外。

「我沒有在想什麼，只是覺得今天的月色很美。」雨月笑笑的說。

「是嗎？」G知道雨月說的是實話。

「別想太多了。」雨月安撫G的情緒。

「那孩子，作為你的繼承者的那孩子？」G想要問些什麼事情似的。

「那孩子很好，很有潛力。」雨月告訴G。

「是嗎？我覺得我的繼承者很衝動。」G是那樣的冷靜。

「還是會有像你的地方，安靜的暴風雨刮起的狂放暴雨是很恐怖的。」雨月可是知道G的實力。

「但是我還是需要雨的幫忙。」G說的可是實話。

雨月笑笑的看著G，很多時候他會覺得和G在一起的感覺真的很好，G對於這位伴侶感到非常的滿意，只是有的時候會覺得自己的伴侶有些心軟，不過這是正常的，畢竟雨月並不是黑手黨出身的人，這點G沒有辦法改變的，不過這也是雨月的優點，G很喜歡雨月這樣的優點，在山本的身上可以看見雨月的優點，只是自己的繼承者讓G不知道要說什麼，獄寺衝動的個性實在是令人很頭痛，為了這點G真的不知道要說什麼，想要改變獄寺的個性必須要花很多的時間，所以G真的不知道要怎樣處理。

「小建、小武，快去睡覺，已經很晚了。」剛告訴自己的兒子們。

「好的！」兩個孩子馬上乖乖的去睡覺去。

「老公，你明天要出任務，也先去睡覺。」蘭緹兒提醒自己的丈夫。

「好。」剛聽見妻子的話馬上去睡覺去。

蘭緹兒收拾好東西後就去睡覺，這是每天她都會做的事情，明天有個小任務要去解決，孩子們的話暫時可以交給其他人照顧，當然上學的時候大家都會一起去的，蘭緹兒很放心自己的孩子們，只是想到他們要給守護者們訓練就有些擔心，自然那些守護者們可是初代的守護者，彭哥列最強的守護者們，歷代當中最強的守護者，十代會成為他們的繼承者，這點蘭緹兒就有點小擔心，但是蘭緹兒知道很多事情自己擔心是沒有用的，畢竟不管怎麼說這都是孩子們要經過的路途，她沒有權力可以去插手的，只要做好自己的事情就可以，並不需要太過擔心自己的孩子們。

「晚安，親愛的。」蘭緹兒給予晚安吻。

「晚安，別太過擔心了。」剛親吻妻子。

「嗯！」蘭緹兒懂丈夫的意思。

「呵！」剛抱著妻子睡去。

小武和小建兩人乖乖的躺在床上睡覺，小建有睡覺習慣抱人的情形出現，小武每次都會被小建抱著睡覺，不過小武也習慣這件事情了，怎麼說都是自己的弟弟一點也不需要太過擔心，只是小武不知道小建到底是什麼事情養成這樣的習慣，反正每次睡覺的時候都會被抱，久了就已經習慣這樣的感覺，似乎不會覺得很礙事，小建也很喜歡這樣抱著自己的哥哥睡覺，兩兄弟的感情真的很好，一點也不會有吵架的跡象產生，小武對於多出來的弟弟一點也不會排斥，會很喜歡和這位弟弟在一起玩耍，也很喜歡小建的母親，至少對於小武來說現在的家庭才是他最喜歡的家人。

「小建，睡好來。」小武被弄的有些喘不過氣後醒來。

「嗯…」小建已經是熟睡的狀態了。

「真是的。」小武把小建給用好。

很多時候小武對於這位弟弟不知道要說什麼才好，他們之間本來就很要好，可是整體來說小建可以學習的東西比自己多太多，那時候小武就多少會有些被忽略，說實在的小武並不喜歡這樣的感覺，好像總有一天自己會被弟弟給取代一樣，那種感覺真的很讓他不舒服，有很多時候小武還是會內心糾結一下，但是他卻沒有告訴任何人，包含總是和自己的在一起的弟弟，當然也不會讓任何人察覺到自己的情緒，隱藏自己的情緒的功夫可是到家的，小武下床去走走讓自己安心一點，不然的話自己真的會睡不著，只是沒想到會碰見喬治亞和伊森夫。

「小武，這麼晚了，不去睡覺要做什麼？」喬治亞看見小武的樣子問。

「沒有，只是有點睡不著而已。」小武回答喬治亞的話。

「過來吧！」喬治亞把小武抱起來。

「啊？」小武有些不解。

「很多事情不要去想太多，不會有任何人取代你的。」喬治亞告訴小武。

「喬治亞爺爺？」小武稍微懂了喬治亞的意思。

「小武的位子沒有人可以替代的，蘭緹兒總是跟我說你有多乖、多乖，她有多喜歡你。」喬治亞想起孫女幸福的笑容。

「真的嗎？」小武有些不相信。

「真的，所以不管怎樣不要讓蘭緹兒擔心，畢竟不管怎麼說她都是愛你的母親。」喬治亞對於孩子都是很疼愛的。

「哥哥…」小建走了過來。

「對不起，小建，我們回去睡覺吧！晚安，喬治亞爺爺、伊森夫爺爺。」小武帶著弟弟回去房間。

「晚安，孩子。」喬治亞微笑。

「晚安，小伙子。」伊森夫面帶微笑的說。

「晚安，喬治亞爺爺、伊森夫爺爺。」小建迷迷糊糊的說。


	7. Chapter 7

喬治亞和伊森夫看見兩個小傢伙回去睡覺後只是微笑，畢竟不管怎麼說那兩個孩子都是他們的親人，對於小孩子他們兩兄弟可都是非常的疼愛的，並不會刻意的在乎是否是親生或是有血緣關係，況且有能力的孩子並不一定要有血緣關係，這是他們堅持的部份，現在喬治亞擔心的綱吉內心的問題，這四年當中的變化就會讓綱吉成為未來首領的一切，當年喬治亞的死其實多少跟斯佩德叛變有關，只是喬治亞都沒說話大家也不好說話。

「小綱未來四年的心境變化，就是看她會不會成為彭哥列的首領。」伊森夫站在喬治亞的身邊說。

「是啊！彭哥列的興衰就看那孩子要怎樣去決定了。」喬治亞對於這件事情沒有很大的興趣。

「四年可是不長又不短的時間，真不知道未來的彭哥列會怎樣？」伊森夫挺好奇的。

「能怎樣，當年二世的狂暴還不是這樣承接下來。」喬治亞對於這件事很火。

「呵呵！斯佩德那傢伙太自作主張了。」伊森夫懂喬治亞在生氣什麼。

「哼！當初沒殺了他，是我最後悔的事情。」喬治亞一生當中唯有後悔兩次。

綱吉早已經不是懵懵懂懂的孩子，她很清楚自己未來到底會怎樣，她又要怎樣去選擇自己的未來，其實身邊的每個人都是很支持她的，連最討厭黑手黨的骸都那樣的支持她，其實綱吉很高興有人這樣支持自己，未來的一切要怎樣走，是否要逼迫自己學習，其實綱吉還不是很清楚，當然很多時候大家都不希望綱吉這樣逼迫自己，就是因為這樣大家才會那樣的疼愛綱吉，綱吉很清楚自己到了中學之後就要接手首領的位子，很多事情已經開始在慢慢的學習，當然也不會有人刻意的逼迫她做她不想要做的事情，只但願她可以慢慢的想清楚。

「骸，如果我成為首領的話，你還會在我的身邊嗎？」綱吉有些不確定的問。

「我當然會在妳的身邊，只要妳有需要，我就會一直在妳身邊。」骸可是會給予綱吉最好的支持。

綱吉知道骸一定會給予她最重要的支持，綱吉相信只要有骸在自己的身邊，就什麼事情都不需要擔心，兩人找到自己應該要走的路，骸會緊緊的牽著綱吉的手走下去的，骸會永遠成為綱吉的支柱，只要綱吉可以開開心心的度過這一生，骸就會非常的滿足的，骸相信綱吉內心的變化一定會是好的，只要綱吉有心，彭哥列一定會很強盛的，當然不管怎樣骸都會支持綱吉的，就是希望綱吉可以去面對這一切的改變。

綱吉接受自己的命運之後開始學習這一切的東西，當然大家看見綱吉的成長只是微笑，他們相信綱吉一定知道會怎樣去做，骸會一直的支持綱吉，只要是綱吉希望的骸就會做到，伊夫看見綱吉這樣的成長不知道要說什麼，儘管綱吉沒有強迫自己，但是那看了還是會心疼，怎麼說都是未來的首領，或許對綱吉來說繼承首領還是很遙遠的，當然大家都清楚未來的四年將是他們要做出重大決定的四年，未來的路途到底要怎樣走他們該有心理準備了，殘酷的黑手黨世界並不只有保護自己身邊的所有人，那只是最基本的一切。

「看樣子小綱已經想通了。」伊夫看見這樣的情形說。

「是沒錯！可是我還是會擔心。」奈奈不捨自己的女兒。

「有那臭小子在身邊不需要太過擔心。」家光可是很清楚骸會怎樣保護自己的女兒的。

「奈奈就不要擔心了，這四年當中只要他們做出決定，我們就必須要接受。」蘭緹兒一點也不擔心這件事。

「說的也是。」約克對於孩子們的決定不會去干預的。

綱吉想通之後學習效率比以前還要好，這點可是讓大家訝異到不行，彭哥列的小公主向來是大家疼愛的對象，大家都不希望綱吉這樣勉強自己，怎麼說綱吉都是大家疼愛的孩子，只要看見綱吉勉強自己的樣子他們都會痛心的，喬治亞知道綱吉多少有在勉強自己，看見綱吉勉強自己的樣子真的不知道要說什麼，綱吉體會到最重要的事情是很好，可是有時候折磨自己卻不是一件很好的事情，內心的糾結綱吉還是沒有辦法處理很好，或許是因為這樣綱吉的守護者都很擔心綱吉的情況，就是不希望綱吉受到太多的痛苦。

「小綱，有的時候不要太過勉強自己，這樣大家會擔心的。」喬治亞整整觀察一年後告訴綱吉。

「喬治亞爺爺。」綱吉知道喬治亞說的是什麼事情。

「妳啊！跟I世很像，老是把事情往自己的身上攬，卻忘自己還有守護者。」喬治亞告訴綱吉。

「嗯！我會記得的。」綱吉微笑的點頭。

綱吉聽見喬治亞的話後好好的去理解自己內心當中的想法，就是不希望有人會擔心她，每次看見自己的玩伴，也就是那些守護者擔心自己的樣子綱吉就覺得很不好意思，怎麼說自己應該也是要成為一位稱職的首領，沒想到卻因為這樣讓他們擔心了，這樣可是很不好的行為，也就是這樣綱吉才會那樣努力不讓自己的守護者擔心，蘇菲看見綱吉已經想通的樣子可是放心許多，蘇菲一直以來都很擔心綱吉的狀態，怎麼樣都捨不得看見綱吉愁眉苦臉的樣子，蘇菲可是很疼愛綱吉這位妹妹的。

「小綱，不要去想太多，我們都在妳的身邊。」蘇菲擁抱綱吉。

「謝謝妳，蘇菲。」綱吉已經感動的想要哭了。

「小綱可是大家承認的首領，所以呀！有事情一定要跟我們說喔！」蘇菲絕對不會讓綱吉哭泣的。

「我會的，蘇菲真好。」綱吉很開心自己可以遇到蘇菲這樣好的女孩。

「小凪也很擔心妳的。」蘇菲告訴綱吉。

「抱歉，我以後不會讓你們擔心了。」綱吉對於這件事很有把握。

之後的三年綱吉如果遇到事情的話都會和自己的守護者們一起商量，大家都希望綱吉可以快樂些，只要看見綱吉的笑容他們就會非常的放心，怎麼說綱吉都是他們心目中的首領，只有這個首領是絕對不可以讓給任何人的，綱吉也很高興自己有這樣的人可以商量，骸也一直的在自己的身邊保護自己，綱吉很高興自己喜歡的人這樣在意自己，骸可是很清楚自己要好好的守護自己最喜歡的人，畢竟他們相信未來一定會平安的度過的。

「我可愛的天使，妳在想什麼？」已經十五歲的骸可是很迷人的。

「我沒有想什麼，只是想真的要回去日本了。」綱吉靠在骸的懷裡。

「媽媽堅持妳要在日本找到晴之守護者。」骸摸摸綱吉的臉頰。

「好像是這樣呢！」綱吉很享受骸的愛撫。

「有骸在身邊真好，骸會一直待在我的身邊嗎？」綱吉有些不確定的問。

「當然，會一直在妳身邊的。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「對不起，打擾到你們。」庫洛姆看見骸的動作有些臉紅。

「呵呵！我可愛的庫洛姆，怎麼了嗎？」骸對於庫洛姆的樣子沒有多說什麼。

「恭彌哥哥要出發了，骸哥哥和小綱姊姊要去送行嗎？」庫洛姆好奇的問。

「小麻雀要走啦！是該去看看。」骸微笑。

「嗯！去送恭彌哥哥好了，我想迪諾哥哥一定會哭的。」綱吉可是很清楚迪諾有多愛雲雀。

迪諾非常疼愛雲雀這件事情已經在彭哥列當中不是什麼小秘密，有眼睛的人也知道雲雀是多麼的依賴迪諾，這次要離開義大利還有迪諾的身邊就不是很甘願，對此約克和伊夫都不知道應該要怎麼說，他們很少看見雲雀有這樣的情形出現，迪諾對於雲雀這個樣子只是苦笑，畢竟是自己疼愛的孩子，自己多少也會捨不得，心愛的人就要到日本去了，怎麼說都會不捨得。

骸和綱吉看見迪諾一把眼淚一把鼻涕的看著雲雀的離開就覺得好笑，雖然說雲雀也擺出不高興的表情卻沒有迪諾那樣的誇張，這兩人互動的樣子讓骸覺得很好笑，綱吉看見這樣的情形實在不知道要說什麼，迪諾表現出來的樣子真的不知道要讓人說什麼，不過這也顯示說他們兩個的感情是那樣的堅定不移。

「種馬，給我正常點，我會回來的。」雲雀難得說出很多的話。

「恭彌…」迪諾看見雲雀的樣子只是點頭。

「恭彌哥哥，這個給你。」綱吉把東西交給雲雀。

「嗯！謝謝！」雲雀點頭的把東西接下來。

雲雀的離開讓他們不知道要說什麼，蘇菲也會跟著雲雀一起到日本去，骸的話就沒有跟著一起去，骸是因為想要陪伴在綱吉的身邊，所以會在綱吉要去日本的時候才會跟綱吉一起去，骸可是專屬綱吉的保鏢，不可能輕易的離開綱吉的身邊，也就是因為這樣骸才沒有跟雲雀和蘇菲他們一起去日本，當然伊夫和約克也沒有說什麼，千種和犬倒是有一起跟去就是。

「恭彌，我會挪出時間去找你的。」迪諾不捨的看著雲雀坐上車子。

「嗯！」雲雀只是點頭沒說什麼。

「好了，迪諾，放心吧！會有時間過去的。」伊夫只是笑笑的對迪諾說。

「也是，我太心急了。」迪諾很不喜歡和雲雀分開。

「不過恭彌還是交給迪諾照顧我才會放心。」約克對於這件事多少有些堅持。

「您太抬舉我了，約克叔叔，我只是做好自己的本分而已。」迪諾虛心受教。

綱吉看著骸盪漾起美麗的微笑，骸知道綱吉的意思，迪諾和雲雀今生一定會永不分離的，就像是自己和綱吉的感情是一樣的，能夠找到自己最想要的伴侶就是最好的一件事情，他們知道現在的幸福是要好好的珍惜和把握的，在這樣黑暗的世界當中很難找到自己一絲絲的幸福，得到幸福的他們會很努力的把握自己現在的幸福，任何事情他們都是那樣，只要有時間他們就會好好的珍惜和把握的。

「我親愛的天使，今天想要去哪裡？」骸看著綱吉的眼睛問。

「骸想要去哪裡呢？」綱吉反問自己心愛的惡魔。

「這個嘛！我也不知道。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「那就隨便走走吧！」綱吉親吻骸的嘴唇。

骸總是會牽起綱吉的手一起漫步在大街上，他們兩人幸福的樣子可是會讓所有看見他們兩人的人感到幸福，他們就像是帶給大家幸福的人一樣，似乎不管怎樣都可以帶給大家幸福，這是他們從沒有想到的事情，也就是因為這樣他們從沒有感覺旁人到底在想什麼，因為對他們來說伴侶在身邊就已經是很幸福的事情了，綱吉總是會依偎在骸的身邊，和骸在一起的綱吉是非常的幸福，四年前的過渡期也是因為骸在她的身邊才會這樣平安的度過。

「骸，謝謝你。」綱吉看著自己最喜歡的人。

「不用謝我，因為是妳。」骸知道綱吉想要表達什麼意思。

「但，如果沒有你，我真的不知道要怎麼去度過。」綱吉其實不想要成為黑手黨的首領。

「小傻瓜，那是因為我愛妳，所以相信我吧！」骸會幫綱吉去除擋在她眼前的一切。

骸真的很愛綱吉，打從小時候第一次見面起就是，骸知道自己想要守護的人就是綱吉，不管怎樣都會好好的守護自己所愛的人，綱吉的一切骸會保護的很好，不管發生什麼事情都會保護好綱吉的，骸只要看見綱吉的笑容就會感到很開心，綱吉可是救贖他的天使，牽起綱吉的手會永遠的走下去，那是他最心愛的人，一直、一直最心愛的人，專屬於他的天使，誰都不可以跟他搶的，要是有膽子跟他搶的話，那個人就要有受死的準備。

骸會永遠的保護自己可愛的天使，綱吉知道骸會永遠的留在自己的身邊，骸和綱吉的感情一直都是愛情，綱吉很喜歡依賴骸，骸已經是綱吉內心當中的支柱，骸很清楚綱吉不喜歡彭哥列首領的位子，他不希望綱吉成為那種殘暴的首領，綱吉身邊的人都會幫著綱吉，把所有的事情都處理好，會保護好綱吉的，他們會把那些事情給處理好的，絕對不會讓綱吉沾染上血腥的。

「相信我們，我們不會讓妳的手沾上血腥的。」骸輕輕的捧起綱吉的臉。

「我相信你們，我也相信你。」綱吉靠在骸的懷裡。

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅是絕對不會讓綱吉沾染上血腥的，XANXUS對於這位妹妹可是非常的保護的，就是不希望看見綱吉的天真在大家的眼前不見，而且綱吉的一切就是彭哥列的一切，誰要是把他們親愛的綱吉弄傷的話，整個瓦利亞和彭哥列的人都會跟那些人算帳的，因此黑手黨家族的人對於這件事情都很忌諱，綱吉雖然有自保的人能力，但是大家還是會擔心綱吉的，綱吉會小心翼翼的不讓大家擔心她的，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅也會保護好綱吉。

「小綱，妳成長很多。」史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的頭。

「謝謝，史庫瓦羅也教導過我很多東西。」綱吉擁抱史庫瓦羅。

「小綱，不要讓我們擔心。」史庫瓦羅可是會好好的保護綱吉的。

「我最喜歡史庫瓦羅和哥哥，我會永遠待在你們的身邊。」綱吉真誠的說出這句話來。

「妳不要去想太多，我們會幫妳解決的。」XANXUS走到他們的身邊。

「哥哥。」綱吉看見XANXUS感到很高興。

「妳喔！還是那樣愛撒嬌。」XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭。

「呵呵！因為是哥哥嘛！」綱吉當然會和XANXUS撒嬌的。

XANXUS可是很疼愛綱吉的，對於綱吉這位妹妹可真的是寵到底，XANXUS不管發生什麼事情都會好好的保護綱吉的，這位妹妹可是從小看到大的，就是因為是自己疼愛的妹妹，所以XANXUS才會那樣的保護綱吉，希望綱吉可以好好的過生活，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅都是超級疼愛綱吉的，只要看見綱吉的笑容就會非常的安心，加上他們兩個孩子也很愛黏在綱吉的身邊，綱吉就是有一種特質，很容易吸引大家，每個人都會因綱吉的關係，而和平的處在同一個地方，那種特質是無法用言語說出來的。

「XANXUS，事情都處理好了？」史庫瓦羅擔心的問。

「已經處理好，不需要太擔心。」XANXUS要史庫瓦羅放心。

「嗯！小綱明年就要去日本，真是令人擔心。」史庫瓦羅是那樣的擔心綱吉。

「不需要太過擔心，小綱會過的很好的。」XANXUS可是很相信自己的妹妹。

骸知道自己的專屬天使是那樣的漂亮，十四歲的綱吉現在可是有很多人追求，骸可是要把那些情敵一一的打退，當然骸也知道自己的追求女性也很多，但是骸會告訴那些女性說自己已經有喜歡的人，所以不會接受她們的，綱吉的追求者卻很難打退堂鼓，對於骸來說女性是很好打發，骸不會讓那些女性接近綱吉的，那些情敵可是會傷害綱吉的，骸是絕對不會讓綱吉受到傷害的，想要傷害綱吉的人都會被骸打飛的，綱吉可是骸最重要的人。

『想要傷害小綱的人都必須要死。』骸不會容許任何人傷害綱吉的。

骸優雅的看著書，安靜的等待綱吉回到自己的身邊，綱吉現在正在待在XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的身邊，綱吉很喜歡待在他們的身邊，骸當然也很清楚這件事情，就是清楚的知道所以才不會刻意的去打擾他們，骸可是會尊重綱吉的，他們雙方多少還是會有隱私的，對於對方的隱私他們都會很尊重的，怎麼說對方都是他們最愛的人，因此該有的尊重他們還是會做到的。

「山本武、棒球笨蛋！！你給站住！！」獄寺在走廊上大吼。

「嘛！嘛！隼人，你不要生氣嘛！」山本安撫獄寺的情緒。

「你這傢伙！！我不是跟你說過了嗎？不要老是這樣做！！」獄寺很不喜歡山本總是這樣自作主張。

「隼人，你不要生氣嘛！我不是故意的。」山本對於獄寺的脾氣總是有辦法。

「你這個討厭鬼！！」獄寺很不爽的大吼。

「好嘛！隼人。」山本把獄寺抱在懷裡。

「這次就原諒你，下次你再這樣的話，我打死都不原諒你的。」獄寺生氣的罵山本。

「我知道，隼人下次不會原諒我的，我下次會注意的。」山本告訴獄寺。

山本把獄寺抱在懷裡的這個動作讓獄寺有些不知所措，山本總是會這樣對待獄寺，他喜歡看獄寺這隻小貓跳腳的樣子，獄寺這樣對山本來說可是非常的可愛的，他家的小貓就是那樣的可愛，這位可愛的小公主可是他的寶貝，誰都不許跟自己搶，山本可是非常的保護獄寺的，獄寺可是很清楚山本總是會這樣保護自己，獄寺當然也清楚山本這樣保護自己，山本清楚這個世界的生存道理，所以才會那樣的保護自己。

「媽媽，骸哥哥留下來沒關係嗎？」庫洛姆問伊夫。

「沒關係，骸要留下保護小綱的。」伊夫摸摸庫洛姆的頭。

「小凪想要去日本嗎？」庫洛姆聽見約克問自己這件事。

「有點想。」庫洛姆看見自己的父親進入房間。

「呵呵！小凪明年就可以去，所以不用擔心。」約克摸摸女兒的頭。

「嗯！好期待和大家一起去日本。」庫洛姆微笑的看著自己的父母。

「爸爸媽媽到時候也會一起去，我們會好好的照顧小凪的。」約克笑笑的告訴自己的女兒。

「真的嗎？太好了，好期待我們一家人在日本的生活。」庫洛姆開心的看著自己的父親。

伊夫和約克看見庫洛姆開心的樣子只是微笑，他們最喜歡看的就是自己女兒的笑容，女兒的笑容可是他們的寶貝，庫洛姆不管怎樣都是他們兩人的親生女兒，伊夫可是辛辛苦苦十個月才生下這個可愛的女兒，約克和伊夫總是會保護好庫洛姆的，當然庫洛姆也是很努力的把自己應該要學好的東西學好，庫洛姆的幻術可是不輸給任何人的，小建和骸都不會輸的，庫洛姆的實力可是很強的。


	8. Chapter 8

一年後綱吉等人回到日本，這次回到日本就是要挑選剩下的守護者，綱吉他們當然知道自己的使命在哪裡，當然伊夫他們也希望綱吉他們可以好好的交朋友，認識一下這個世界的廣闊，綱吉知道自己要繼承首領之位一定要好好的認識這個世界，不管發生什麼事情都要自己去解決，所以說綱吉總是會很努力的去接受這一切，盡量不給大家帶來麻煩。

「這裡是…」綱吉發現到他們住的地方是自己以前的家。

「呵呵！小綱跟我們住，蘭緹兒他們一家在日本的期間會經營壽司店，隼人他們的話就住在分部。」伊夫跟綱吉解釋這件事情。

「嗯！只要大家都在我的身邊就好。」綱吉很高興自己的朋友都在自己的身邊。

「我們都會在你的身邊的，妳是我們的首領。」骸笑笑的跟綱吉說。

綱吉很高興自己能和大家一起生活，綱吉最喜歡的就是和大家一起生活，畢竟在彭哥列當中就是一個群體的生活，在這樣的大家庭當中生活綱吉是最高興的，綱吉真的很喜歡和大家生活在一起，尤其是可以和骸生活在一起是最好不過的，綱吉真的很喜歡和骸在一起，骸總是會不著痕跡的保護她，只要綱吉想要的東西骸都會想辦法拿到的，雖然說綱吉的要求不多，但只要骸知道綱吉的心思就會想辦法討綱吉開心，怎麼說綱吉都是骸最心愛的人，骸會保護好自己最愛的人。

綱吉他們來到日本之後非常的適應，骸和雲雀偶爾還是會在天台上打架，綱吉認識兩位好朋友，笹川京子和黑川花，只是不知道為什麼又認識一位不同校的女生三浦春，對於這幾位好朋友綱吉並沒有說什麼，當然綱吉也沒有把自己的身世什麼的告訴她們，綱吉後來聽說里包恩很中意京子的哥哥了平當她的晴之守護者，對於里包恩的決定綱吉沒有說什麼，另外一位晴之守護者就要找了，當然嵐之守護者也是，有可能請碧洋琪擔任。

「小綱，妳等下要去哪裡呀？」京子笑笑的問。

「等下？應該是要去商店街買東西吧！」綱吉想起明天是假日。

「我和小春、小花可以一起去嗎？」京子決定問綱吉。

「可以呀！我沒問題。」綱吉不在意。

「我可愛的天使，今天不能陪妳回去，我要和小麻雀出去一下。」骸來到綱吉的班上說。

「嗯！蘇菲姊姊要一起去嗎？」綱吉知道骸要出任務。

「蘇菲會和你們一起去逛街的，我可愛的庫洛姆也會一起去，男生的話都被叫去做事情。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「那要小心點，要平安回來。」綱吉只是這樣交代。

骸微笑的點頭表示自己一定會平安的回來的，綱吉並不擔心骸的實力，骸的實力可說是很強的，根本不需要自己擔心，京子看見綱吉和骸那樣好不知道要說什麼，京子知道綱吉和骸的關係並不是自己想像中那樣簡單，他們之間並不只是男女朋友的關係，或許有可能是未婚夫妻的關係，而且他們兩人那樣的親密，舉手投足之間總是會很了解對方在想什麼，一個眼神一個動作就是非常有默契。

放學後綱吉等人來到商店街去逛街，綱吉是有些東西想要買，沒想到會在這裡碰到自己其中一位的晴之守護者，入江正一，綱吉幫正一解決一些小問題，誰叫綱吉不喜歡看見友人利用自己的力量去威脅人，那些人就等著別人教訓他們，同時不要小看綱吉是女生，打架的話綱吉可不會輸給男生的，怎麼說好歹教導綱吉的人都是很強的人，正一非常感謝綱吉幫忙他解圍，後來兩人因為喜歡電動玩具的關係而成為好朋友，綱吉本來對於一些遊樂器不是很了解，主要是因為貝爾的關係才會喜歡。

「小子，把錢教出來。」一位流氓正在威脅正一。

「別這樣，我沒錢。」正一不知道要怎樣說。

「你們現在正在做什麼，威脅別人拿出錢來，要不要臉？」綱吉看見後非常的生氣。

「小妞！妳還是少管閑事。」一位流氓看見綱吉可愛的樣子有些想要玷污。

「哼！」綱吉馬上把這些人給解決掉。

「哇！快逃！！！」流氓被綱吉打跑了。

「你還好吧！」綱吉過去正一那裏問。

「我還好，謝謝妳。」正一非常感謝綱吉幫他解圍。

「不客氣。」綱吉微笑。

綱吉邀請正一和她們一起逛街，蘇菲看見綱吉把人打跑的樣子只是微笑，蘇菲很清楚後面可是還會有人幫他們教訓那些人的，好歹綱吉也是黑手黨下一任的首領，誰要是欺負他們家的首領誰就不得好死，還好非常保護綱吉的人都不在現場，不然的話那些人一定會死的很慘的，光是骸的話就不會給他們好看的，怎麼說大家都不希望自己可愛的首領被人家傷害，正一對綱吉非常的有好感，兩人就這樣開始成為朋友，開始慢慢的深入交往。

『這下子晴之守護者都找到了，另外一會嵐之守護者也確定好了。』里包恩見到這樣的情形想。

『呵呵！看樣子小綱已經找齊自己的守護者了，等他們熟悉之後就要開始檢測守護者的特性。』伊夫看見這樣的情形想。

里包恩和伊夫的打算綱吉並不知道，綱吉很高興認識正一這個人，當然也逐漸跟了平這個人開始熟悉起來，綱吉有預感之後他們會經歷一場考驗的，只是在這之間綱吉不想要去想太多，只想要好好的跟大家一起生活，什麼時候要告訴她們自己的身分，那就到時候再說，現在的時機還不是時候，怎麼說綱吉都不想要太早曝光，要是太早曝光的話，可是會造成大家的麻煩的。

九代的守護者已經做好準備要去跟十代的守護者見面，之後大家會怎樣就不知道，當然I世的守護者到時候是不是要一起執行考驗都不清楚，畢竟X世的守護者和I世是那樣的相同，I世也會看著自己嫡系的孩子成長的，I世可是很疼愛這個嫡系的孩子，喬托對於綱吉的要求雖然很高卻很疼愛綱吉，不會忍心看見綱吉受到傷害的，因此不管發生什麼事情大家都會保護好綱吉的，綱吉的朋友也不會有傷害綱吉的傾向出現對他們來說就是很好的一件事情。


	9. Chapter 9

『再見』這個名詞有很多的意思，一個是再也不見，另外一個是再次相見，當然面對敵人的時候一定是第一個意思，但是當面對自己心愛的人的時候就是後面的意思，骸比任何人都知道自己跟最愛的天使說『再見』，就要完整的出現在自己最愛的天使面前，綱吉知道自己不管發生什麼事情都會等待骸回到自己的身邊，一直以來綱吉總是會乖乖的等待骸回到自己的身邊，她是那樣的愛著自己的霧之守護者。

「這家的鬆餅好好吃喔！」小春有活力的聲音傳到綱吉的耳中。

「小綱姊姊，妳在想什麼？」庫洛姆擔心的問綱吉。

「沒什麼，只是在想大家是不會平安的回來。」綱吉微笑的回答。

「他們會平安回來的，他們的身手可是有目共睹的。」蘇菲拍拍綱吉的肩膀。

「說的也是。」綱吉知道大家一定會回來的。

現在大家都開心的吃著自己喜歡的甜點，綱吉對於甜點並不是很愛，所以吃的是鹹的鬆餅，怎麼說綱吉對於甜點並沒有很執著，雖然說她自己弄出來的甜點是很好吃，蘇菲和庫洛姆也不是很愛吃甜點的那種，以前在義大利生活的時候總是會有下午茶，甜點的話就看當天是誰掌廚就是，不過大家都不會把蛋糕等等之類的甜點弄的很甜，主要就是因為他們幾個不太愛吃很甜的東西。

幾個月過去，綱吉總是跟這些人有說有笑的，可是不知道為什麼綱吉就是感到很不安，似乎好像會有什麼事情發生一般，綱吉並沒有去想太多，只是覺得有些事情要發生的話，她自己也沒有能力去阻止，畢竟不管怎麼說，她的所有守護者都要經過認可才能成為自己的守護者，看見這樣的情形綱吉也替自己的守護者擔心，當然瓦利亞那裡倒是不需要擔心，因為只要綱吉接任首領的位子，XANXUS就會接任瓦利亞首領的位子，也是彭哥列第二首領的位子。

「看樣子是該要認可他們的時候了。」伊夫看見螢幕上面顯示綱吉正在和自己的守護者說笑的樣子。

「的確是時候了，綱吉已經找齊十二位守護者了，不過還是多了一位。」約克看見這樣的情形想。

「沒法子，在眾多的守護者當中，綱吉會很快就穩固自己首領的位子。」伊夫當然知道綱吉的能耐在哪裡。

「也是，這下子我們就不需要太過擔心。」約克當然知道綱吉的能耐。

「沒想到時間過這麼快，這麼快就要幫那些小傢伙們認可了。」偉夫看見這樣的情形說。

「這也是沒法子的事情，未來他們還可能要接受I世的守護者們認可。」蘭緹兒可是很擔心自己的寶貝兒子。

「不知道蘇菲有沒有進步很多，小武那孩子根本就是繼承哥哥的天賦嘛！」小琳不是很高興的說。

「好歹武是我的孩子，當然要繼承我的天賦。」剛笑呵呵的對自己的妹妹說。

「真搞不懂你們兄妹幹嘛老是爭這些。」霍爾對此有些無奈。

「習慣就好，反正也不是第一次了。」賽維爾覺得無傷大雅。

九代的守護者們照慣例是要幫十代的守護者做認可戰的，怎麼說他們這些小鬼頭都是需要得到他們這些九代守護者的認可的，認可的方式隨他們自己選擇，只要通過九代守護者的認可，就代表他們已經是舉足輕重的守護者，有能力可以保護自己所認可的首領，因此每個世代的認可戰都是非常重要的，就算得到上一代的認可，沒有通過I世的守護者們的認可的話，就不算是及格的守護者，誰叫I世的守護者都強的嚇人，沒有得到他們的認可當然就是不及格的傢伙，因此只要當上守護者的人都希望可以得到I世守護者們的認同。

本來只是平凡人家的了平和正一聽見綱吉的身分的時候有些訝異，不過他們兩人並不排斥綱吉的存在，他們是真心希望可以待在綱吉的身邊，正一很高興綱吉把所有的事情都告訴他，也很樂意成為綱吉的守護者，了平的話更是不用說，綱吉的另外一位嵐之守護者就是獄寺的姊姊碧洋琪，年紀比他們幾個大兩三歲，不過他們並不介意這樣的事情，為了這件事情綱吉差點要拜託自家的哥哥XANXUS出借貝爾給她。

「那麼小綱，妳打算什麼時候讓我們舉行守護者認可戰？」伊夫會尊重綱吉的意見。

「霧守叔叔想要什麼時候呢？」綱吉比較會尊重伊夫他們的意見。

「這個嘛！時間也差不多了，你們已經在一起半年的時間了，是可以舉行了。」伊夫告訴綱吉。

「那就週末吧！每個週末輪流舉行，地點由各位選。」綱吉釋出善意。

「呵呵！小綱越來越有首領的風範了。」伊夫看見綱吉這樣只是微笑。

「哪裡，比起哥哥我還差的遠呢！我還需要大家的幫忙。」綱吉很謙虛的說。

伊夫看見這樣的情形只是微笑，綱吉的確是越來越有首領的風範，當然綱吉天真的一切依舊是沒有改變，不會有人刻意的去剝奪綱吉原有的天真善良，彭哥列的錯誤綱吉一定可以改正的，只是不知道什麼時候才會進行歷代首領認可綱吉的這件事情，彭哥列的歷史可是血腥的歷史，沒有人希望綱吉看見那段歷史的，這點才是伊夫最擔心的地方，I世最疼愛的孫女，終究到最後綱吉還是要被迫接受那些的，那段不堪回首的過去。

「你不擔心嗎？綱吉要接受那樣的歷史。」緹雅娜看見喬托若有所思的樣子。

「就算擔心也沒法子，這是從三代以來就註定好的。」喬托看見名義上的妻子只是微笑。

「難得那孩子沒有過來黏你。」緹雅娜可是很清楚II世是怎樣的孩子。

「被喬治亞叫去訓練了。」II世雖然很強大可是很怕喬治亞和伊森夫，這點喬托是知道的。

緹雅娜聽見這句話只是微笑，II世的確是很怕伊森夫和喬治亞這對兄弟，當年剩下來輔佐II世的守護者只有斯佩德，但不知道斯佩德那傢伙到底在想什麼東西，差點害死喬治亞的一切，接到消息的緹雅娜可是非常的生氣，喬托知道這件事後差點沒有親自回去義大利處理那些事情，畢竟喬治亞可是喬托一生的好友，誰都不可以對自己的好朋友出手，那個辛苦陪伴在自己身邊打拼的朋友，跟G的地位一樣非常的重要。

「想什麼呢？」喬安娜靠在喬治亞的身邊問。

「沒想什麼，只是覺得好寧靜。」喬治亞喜歡現在這樣的氣氛。

「是呢！」喬安娜懂喬治亞想要說什麼。

「我可愛的安娜，對不起，那時候留下妳一個人。」喬治亞對於這件事感到很抱歉。

「沒關係，我不介意。」喬安娜不喜歡喬治亞對自己道歉。

「是嗎？」喬治亞沒有多說什麼。

喬治亞想起跟自己相似的孩子，伊森夫的後代，那個孩子喜歡的正是現在彭哥列X世，也是自己曾經教導過的孩子，那個孩子不會跟自己一樣把自己最心愛的人留在人間，一定會跟著那個可愛的女孩一起走的，未來他們一定會有很好的家庭，不管將來發生什麼事情那個孩子都會牽起那個女孩的手一起走下去，他們擁有的絕對比自己和喬安娜還要多，這是不可否認的。

「骸，你在想什麼？」綱吉看見骸回來後就一直發呆。

「沒什麼，我在看書。」骸微笑的告訴自己的天使。

「真的嗎？可是骸一直停留在同一頁上，而且呀！書本拿反囉！」綱吉笑笑的面對骸。

「啊！好像是這樣呢！」骸馬上掩飾自己的錯誤。

「不要去想太多，我相信骸一定會成功的。」綱吉對骸總是那樣的有信心。

骸知道自己親愛的天使總是會信任自己，每次都會相信自己一定會成功的，綱吉從沒有懷疑過骸，骸的強大是大家有目共睹的，根本就不需要擔心骸會出事情，綱吉是那樣的相信自己最愛的人，就是這樣堅定的信任讓骸不管出什麼樣子的任務都會平安的回到綱吉的身邊，里包恩也不太敢派給骸太過危險的任務，骸可是首領的未婚夫，九代早已經把綱吉許配給骸，這是毋庸置疑的。

「呵呵！我可愛的天使總是那樣相信我。」骸輕輕的捧起綱吉的臉龐。

「因為骸是我最愛的人，我當然要相信骸囉！」綱吉盪漾起微笑。

「我可愛的天使，我會一輩子守護妳的。」骸不會違背自己的誓言。

「嗯！骸要一輩子守護我喔！這是我們說好的。」綱吉投入骸的懷抱當中。

骸怎麼會失信呢！綱吉可是自己最喜歡的天使，只要自己的天使想要什麼，他都一定會去達成的，所以不管發生什麼事情骸都會好好的守護綱吉的，沒有人可以從自己的身邊搶走自己最愛的天使，那個永遠只為了自己著想的天使，總是帶給自己救贖的天使，今生今世骸都會好好的守護自己最愛的天使，只要自己的天使永遠的待在自己的身邊，骸就會心滿意足的。

『呵呵！自從遇到我可愛的天使後，發現到自己是那樣容易滿足。』骸用最溫柔的眼神看著自己懷裡的天使。

『我的天使也是那樣容易滿足。』骸輕輕的摸綱吉的臉頰。

綱吉喜歡在骸的懷裡睡覺，那種安心的感覺讓綱吉感到很舒服，骸從不會刻意的去吵醒自己最愛的天使，他的天使是那樣的美麗，只要看見自己的天使盪漾起笑容，骸就會感到非常的愉快，他的天使是他這一生當中最重要的寶貝，也是最重要的寶貝。

山本發現到自己總是和獄寺在追逐，你追我跑的遊戲對他們來說一點也不陌生，大家看見他們這樣的情形很想要去勸勸他們不要這樣繼續下去，可是獄寺總是會在無意識之間逃避自己對山本的感情，不過也是這樣你追我跑的遊戲，讓大家不自覺的會看見他們兩人的閃光，有時候會害的大家的眼睛不知道要往哪裡放會比較好，常常受害的人就是綱吉，當然獄寺也很清楚自己的情況，可是就是會下意識的去逃避。

「嘛！隼人總是會逃避我的感情，不知道要怎樣解決才好呢！」山本在自己的房間當中自言自語。

「哥，你在說什麼？爸叫我們下去吃飯。」小建看見山本在自言自語的樣子說。

「喔！我這就下去。」山本是不會錯過吃飯時間的。

「嗯！」小建一起跟著下去。

蘭緹兒和剛看見孩子們下來的樣子只是微笑，畢竟山本剛是壽司師父，所以店裡總是會在吃飯時間的時候會有很多的客人，他們一家人很難得可以聚在一起吃飯，人多的話小武和小建都會一起幫忙，蘭緹兒很欣慰自己的兩個孩子總是會這樣自動幫忙，剛當然很高興自己的孩子總是會幫忙，對於自己的孩子他們可是很疼愛的。

「還好今天公休，可以一起吃飯。」蘭緹兒笑笑的說。

「嗯！還是媽媽煮的菜好吃。」小建還是比較習慣吃義大利菜。

「呵呵！小建果然比較喜歡吃義大利菜。」剛看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「沒辦法嘛！媽媽的國家是義大利，我們也住在那裡，久了就習慣了。」小建對於父親的話只是這樣解釋。

「嘛！我覺得老爸跟媽媽弄的菜都很好吃。」山本不管是日式料理還是義大利料理都很喜歡。

「你們喜歡就好，我很高興呢！」蘭緹兒笑笑的說。

「妳唷！容易滿足。」剛喜歡看見妻子的笑容。

山本和小建聽見自己父親說的話只是微笑，他們的母親的確是很容易滿足的女人，不過也是這樣他們才會這樣的知足，只要有一點點的小事情他們就可以很高興，山本就是體會到這樣的幸福才會希望自己喜歡的人可以體會這樣的幸福，獄寺的身世山本是知道的，所以山本多麼希望獄寺可以體會到這樣平凡的幸福，能夠和自己組成一個家庭，然後開開心心的生活在一起，有沒有孩子並不是那麼重要的事情，只要他們可以體會到這樣的幸福就有意義。


	10. Chapter 10

綱吉坐在客廳當中看著窗外，她知道自己跟正一講這件事情的時候，正一非常的訝異自己是黑手黨的孩子，不過正醫病沒有因為自己的關係而疏遠自己，反而很高興可以和自己成為好朋友，當然綱吉也有和了平說這件事，了平的粗神經知道後卻沒有多說什麼，只是很極限的接受這件事情，但是綱吉並沒有跟京子和小春她們說，黑川花是從穆那裏得知這件事的，但是黑川答應穆是不會說的。

『看樣子時間真的差不多了，不過要在哪裡舉行會比較好？』伊夫正在想這件事情。

「為什麼告訴我你的事情？」黑川看見穆正在挑書。

「因為妳是我的女友，就這麼簡單。」穆只是這樣告訴黑川。

「平常內藤龍祥那傢伙說的話，我以為只是說說而已，並不是真的。」黑川對於這件事情還是覺得不可思議。

「或許吧！常常掛在嘴邊的人，怎麼說都不會讓人相信的。」穆挑好書本後結帳。

黑川的確是沒有跟京子她們提起這件事，不過穆有跟黑川說過只要她想的話，是可以把事情告訴京子她們的，黑川是有絕對的評斷能力，穆不需要擔心太多，只是穆正在想自己買的書會不會適合雪柔看，他那個可愛的妹妹總是會任性的叫自己多買點書本回去給她看，穆可是拿自己的妹妹沒有法子的，畢竟自己的妹妹是那樣的可愛。

「書買給你妹妹的？」黑川好奇的問。

「是呀！雪柔很喜歡讀書。」穆只是簡單的回答黑川的話。

「你很疼你妹妹。」黑川笑笑的說。

「當然。」穆只是微笑。

關於內藤龍祥這個人綱吉一點也不想要了解，主要的原因就是綱吉暫時不想要跟其他的黑手黨家族扯上關係，儘管兩人在學校有交集，加上內藤龍祥已經知道綱吉正在這裡上課還有就是綱吉的守護者幾乎可以說是都非常的有名，因此有幾次想要去和綱吉說話，綱吉也笑笑的和內藤龍祥打招呼，不過綱吉並沒有和內藤龍祥太過深交就是，綱吉可是很清楚自己在繼任首領之前是絕對不可以跟別的家族的人扯上關係的，尤其是那種有敵對嫌疑的家族。

「小綱，這個星期就要舉行守護者認可試驗，第一個是誰？」山本突然問綱吉這件事。

「了平大哥，之後會是正一。」綱吉想了想說。

「是嗎？挺快的。」山本已經有所覺悟。

「不過不一定是晴守叔叔出馬，聽說有可能會有其他人幫忙。」綱吉想起約克告訴他的事情。

山本聽見這句話只是點頭表示了解，守護者會看自己要認可的孩子的能力在哪裡，因此有可能會派出自己的手下去應戰，怎麼說他們這些守護者都有兩人擔任，誰會被上面的人挑選到認可的話，或是表現給他們看，只要現在的守護者同意的話，他們就是十代的守護者，最基本的事情他們不需要太過擔心，約克他們一定會想好告訴他們的，他們只要用自己的能力去應戰，用自己的智慧闖過這次的關卡就可以，保護綱吉可是他們重要的使命。

「小綱的霧守有三個，正確來說骸是小綱的專屬保鏢。」約克想起這件事情。

「的確是這樣，我認可小建，蘭緹兒認可小凪，根本就不需要擔心太多，但是骸那傢伙要怎樣才好？」伊夫聽見約克的話就想起這件事。

「讓瑪蒙出戰吧！不然能怎麼樣。」賽維爾說出這句話來。

「這是好主意，XANXUS是不會違背伊夫你的命令不是嗎？」偉夫看著伊夫說。

「也是，不夠的人手就叫瓦利亞來幫忙，時間差不多要叫他們過來日本了。」伊夫同意偉夫說的話。

「至少雨守不需要他們幫忙。」霍爾說出這句話來。

「呵呵！我想要看看小武的實力有多強，希望哥哥對蘇菲手下留情。」小琳笑笑的說。

決定好這些事情後伊夫馬上就去做安排，XANXUS其實早就想來日本看自己的寶貝妹妹，彭哥列當中少了他們是不需要擔心的，IX世會跟XANXUS他們一起來到日本的，這樣根本就不用擔心首領會受到其他家族的人攻擊，伊夫可是會把所有的事情都安排好的，其他人根本就不需要擔心這件事，況且所有的危險伊夫都一定會排除掉的，伊夫是不容許任何人傷害IX世的。

「XANXUS明天就會帶人過來，星期六就有晴守那裏先，之後的順序就照個列表上的順序。」伊夫告訴大家。

「嗯！沒問題。」每個人對於這件事情都沒問題。

綱吉看見睡的正香甜的藍波和一平不知道要說什麼，藍波是從波維諾家族來的殺手，與其說是殺手不如說是一個童心未泯的孩子，當然綱吉也用首領的身分和波維諾家族的首領說過，波維諾家族的首領很樂意把藍波交給綱吉，一平是因為暗殺錯人的關係才寄住在他們家，綱吉很高興多了幾位弟弟妹妹，伊夫跟他說到時候瓦利亞的人都會過來，綱吉就會看見自己可愛的侄子和姪女，那兩個孩子一直都是他們幾個人的寶貝，IX世更是疼愛不已，畢竟是自己的寶貝孫子和孫女。

「藍波好像被爸爸任可是我的雷守的樣子。」綱吉想起這件事。

「是呀！家光挺會挑選人的，這個孩子的潛力可是不可測量的。」伊夫笑笑的跟綱吉說。

「說不定一平將來也是很厲害的孩子。」綱吉微笑的說這件事。

「對了，偉夫最近收養的孩子好像叫做風太，聽說有『星星王子』和『排名風太的稱呼』。」霍爾待在他們家裡的時候說。

「那孩子的際遇真的令人心疼，因為有那樣的能力是所有的黑手黨想要抓到的孩子。」小琳不喜歡這樣。

「偉夫收養後就沒事了，黑手黨世界的龍頭可沒有人敢得罪的。」約克說出這樣的話來。

『一平那孩子的師父是風，父親的朋友，彩虹之子，有時間去拜訪一下好了。』伊夫想起這件事。

伊夫對於彩虹之子都很尊敬，畢竟他們是自己父親的朋友，大空還是自己的朋友，艾莉亞，吉留涅羅家族的首領，母親是自己父親的朋友，現在因為後代的關係所以正在跟自己說要借精生子，約克聽見這件事情也欣然同意，伊夫卻一點也不想要做這件事情，只是沒想到伊夫卻會被他們兩人給陷害，前幾天艾莉亞一個人隻身的來到日本，這件事情可是連γ他們都隱瞞，艾莉亞不想要結婚，也不想要讓自己的屬下擔心，才會刻意這樣做的。

『伊夫，你就借精給我嘛！這樣的話我就不用結婚就可以產下後代。』艾莉亞委託伊夫。

『我不要，你我身上有魔女血統，不要忘了，我的血統可不是好事情。』伊夫對於自己的血緣雖不討厭可是不希望帶給別人不幸。

『沒有關係的，事情我會承擔下來的。』艾莉亞非常堅定的說。

『我不要！』伊夫馬上甩門離開。

『艾莉亞，我會勸勸伊夫的，繼承者要女生還是男生？』約克對於這件事只有這樣一個要求。

『女性！』艾莉亞知道約克一定會勸伊夫的。

『我知道了，不過會混入我的基因，沒意見？』約克故意問。

『當然！』艾莉亞欣然同意。

約克就在當天晚上刻意陷害伊夫，故意和伊夫發生關係後把自己和伊夫的精液留下來，快速的送去醫院給醫護人員，當然彭哥列在日本分部的醫護人員都懂是要做什麼的，艾莉亞很高興自己可以這樣輕易的取得自己想要的東西，此時艾莉亞在思考自己要如何隱瞞屬下一年的時間，當然這裡霍華休斯的人都會幫忙艾莉亞的，當伊夫知道這件事情後雖然生氣但也沒法子，只好幫艾莉亞隱瞞自己的屬下一年的時間，艾莉亞同意孩子生下後就待在伊夫的身邊，約克也因為這件事情有和庫洛姆商量，庫洛姆很高興自己可以擁有一位可愛的妹妹。

『真的嗎？爸爸，我有一位妹妹了。』庫洛姆對於這件事情有些不敢相信。

『真的，小凪會有一位可愛的妹妹。』約克喜歡看見女兒的笑容。

當然伊夫知道瑪雷戒指真正的在霍華休斯家族當中，未來要是有人想要利用戒指作亂的話可是發揮不出力量的，對於未來即將出生的女兒伊夫並不知道要怎樣才好，看見庫洛姆開心的樣子伊夫也不好說什麼，彩虹之子的大空屬性的人總是會提早離開世界的，混入自己的血統或許可以打破這樣的命運也不知道，耶夫當年把力量分散在他們的身上只是不想要力量被人家給利用，現在能夠掌握這個力量的人除了喬治亞以外就沒有人了，但伊夫想要解除他們的詛咒，這是他現在需要完成的使命。  
「伊夫，想要解除彩虹之子的詛咒嗎？」喬治亞出現在伊夫的面前。

「爺爺。」伊夫恭敬的跪下。

「你不需要跟我下跪，想要解除的話就要製造出一個匣子來，到時候交給小綱吧！」喬治亞只是這樣說。

「是的，我知道了，爺爺。」伊夫了解到喬治亞的意思。

「那個力量一定會被小綱妥善利用的。」喬治亞相信綱吉。

「嗯！一定會的。」伊夫也很信任綱吉。

綱吉體內的力量不可小看，說不定可以操控這個力量的，只是這個最強的力量是不可以給有心人士奪走的，強大的力量是所有人想要奪取的東西，但是不代表那些人就不會利用這些力量傷害其他人，也因此不管怎樣伊夫都會保管好然後交給綱吉的，未來要繼承彭哥列首領的孩子，也是霍華休斯家族的直系血親，一定會有能力可以操縱這樣的力量，況且還有骸陪伴在綱吉的身邊。

伊夫利用特殊的管道通知那些彩虹之子，當然艾莉亞也有收到通知，面臨即將生產的艾莉亞，伊夫決定只跟艾莉亞拿大空屬性的奶嘴就好，要艾莉亞乖乖的待在醫院安胎，怎麼說艾莉亞所生的小孩有一半的血統是伊夫的，伊夫是不會讓那個孩子出事的，伊夫對於所有的生命都有一定的尊重，這是伊夫的原則，約克也很清楚伊夫的原則，並不會刻意的去打破伊夫的原則。

「犬，我們一起去買東西。」庫洛姆開心的約犬一起出門。

「好。」犬當然很高興的和庫洛姆一起出門。

當庫洛姆和犬出門後，骸從家裡面出來看見這樣的情形感到有些惋惜，怎麼說自己好不容易找到可以整人的機會，沒想到機會就這樣跑掉了，庫洛姆很開心可以和犬一起出門，庫洛姆最喜歡的人就是犬，或許也就是這樣的原因讓疼愛庫洛姆的骸很不爽，雲雀雖然疼愛庫洛姆卻不會干涉庫洛姆的感情生活，家中只有骸會很不爽就是。

「哎呀！哎呀！犬出去了呢！」骸有種可惜的意味在。

「你別整犬就萬幸了。」綱吉看見這樣的情形說。

骸聽見自己可愛的天使說這樣的話沒有反駁，骸的一生當中最重要的兩個女人就是綱吉和庫洛姆，一個是自己的愛人一個是自己疼愛的妹妹，除了她們兩人之外沒有人可以靠近骸的，任何女性對於骸雖然有很大的愛慕，偏偏骸就是不想要理會她們，骸可是很討厭那些花痴的，沒有人可以像綱吉一樣純真的，也沒有人可以像庫洛姆那樣天真可愛，因此骸不會接近任何的女性。

「可以和犬出門真的很高興。」庫洛姆開心的說。

犬看見庫洛姆的笑容不知道要怎樣說，庫洛姆是那樣的可愛，自己把庫洛姆奪走後骸就一直找自己的麻煩，犬對於這件事情真的不知道要說什麼，犬也清楚這是骸的本性，從以前和千種、骸他們一起生活的時就感覺的出來，只是他們被不同人家給收養就是，千種的家庭有位活潑的姊姊，千種和蘇菲的感情很好在這裡，但是他們兩人卻只有姊弟之情，不會有任何的男女之情。

犬和庫洛姆已經是男女朋友，他們的生活作息雖然很接近，但是在某些方面還是不一樣的，犬疼愛庫洛姆的方式不是大家都可以看見的，庫洛姆卻可以感覺的出來犬是那樣溫柔的人，只要自己想要做什麼事情犬都會陪伴在庫洛姆的身邊，他們兩人就是那樣的好，生活當中的點點滴滴可以看見他們兩人的幸福，那種喜悅的情感可以在他們的臉上看見的。


	11. Chapter 11

星期六就要到來，最先要面對認可的人就是晴守了平和正一，了平是一點也不緊張，正一卻是那樣緊張到肚子痛，綱吉努力說服正一說不要去擔心太多，正一在綱吉的安撫下恢復正常的行動，正一可是給人最好的偉夫認可，了平的話就是魯斯里亞，當然魯斯里亞是否會手下留情就真的不知道，不過綱吉相信了平也不會輸給魯斯里亞的，偉夫本身就不是很想要和了平對到，主要的原因是偉夫雖然會體術，但是慣用的還是槍械之類的東西。

「極限的開心。」了平突然說出這句話來。

「呵呵！真想要收集那個男孩的身子，不過這樣的話小綱會生氣的。」魯斯里亞笑笑的說。

「我當然會生氣囉！魯斯里亞 “姊姊”。」綱吉把『姊姊』兩個字特別的強調就知道她是在生氣。

魯斯里亞知道要是綱吉生氣的話，XANXUS一定會先殺了他們再說，畢竟XANXUS可是很寵愛綱吉的，誰要是讓綱吉哭泣的話，XANXUS一定不會手下留情的，這是瓦利亞的所有人都知道的事情，也就是因為這樣他們瓦利亞的所有人都不敢讓綱吉不高興，況且瓦利亞的所有人都很疼愛綱吉的，誰會希望綱吉不開心呢！

「垃圾，快點開始，少在這裡浪費時間了。」XANXUS直接要魯斯里亞快點處理好。

「好的，BOSS。」魯斯里亞開始動手。

魯斯里亞和了平打的不相上下，不過這不過就是認可戰，不需要把對手打死或是怎樣的，只要魯斯里亞認可了平就可以，因此其他人都不擔心了平會受到傷害，只是綱吉沒想到黑川會把京子和小春一起帶到現場來就是，怎麼說瓦利亞都是臣服在彭哥列的腳下的，從小生長在黑手黨世界當中的綱吉可是很清楚黑手黨世界的黑暗，如果不是有XANXUS在幫忙她的話，綱吉偶爾也會不知所措。

魯斯里亞的泰拳和了平的拳擊互相動作，了平在要上場之前有受過可樂尼洛的訓練，所以不需要擔心太多，綱吉看見這樣的情形就知道大概要分出勝負，只要魯斯里亞認可就可以，綱吉知道自己身邊的守護者一定要具有可以保護自己的能力，要不然的話大家都會感到很困擾的，怎麼說綱吉都是要繼承彭哥列X世的孩子，身邊沒有人可以保護她的話是不行的，也絕對不可以讓任何人侵犯到她的。

「對了，我記得瓦利亞當中好像沒有雲守，那誰要認可穆那個孩子。」霍爾想起這件事情。

「不知道，這的確是好問題。」偉夫知道伊夫那裡的雲守是約克。

「穆那裡的話不需要擔心，約克說他可以搞定的。」伊夫一邊看了平他們的戰鬥一邊說。

了平知道魯斯里亞的攻擊總是很強勁的，不過了平也是可以去應付的，沒想到最後還是了平勝出，魯斯里亞挺喜歡了平這樣的毅力，對於這點魯斯里亞馬上贊同，了平的認可很快就完成，看見這樣的情形大家只是微笑，下個星期就換正一要得到偉夫的認可，不過偉夫不會太過為難正一的，偉夫知道正一是屬於那種智慧型的孩子，要有實戰經驗的話根本就不可能，黑手黨也是需要這樣智慧型的人物，很多事情是不需要太過擔心的。

「呵呵！笹川了平，我認可你為彭哥列X世的晴之守護者，你可要好好保護好我們的首領。」魯斯里亞這樣告訴了平。

「我極限的會保護好她的。」了平馬上承諾這件事。

「看樣子是不需要太過擔心了，下個星期就換我和正一了。」偉夫看見這樣的情形說。

「下個星期還請偉夫先生指教，我會想法子得到偉夫先生的認可的。」正一恭敬的說。

偉夫看見這樣的情形只是微笑，偉夫知道正一一定可以幫忙綱吉的，這點是不可否認的事情，不過之後要怎樣對付正一這個孩子，偉夫可要回去好好想想，怎麼說正一那個孩子不需要武力的認可，而是要用到頭腦就是，或許可以請正一處理一下兵器圖的問題，偉夫對於兵器是很了解，只是想要看看那孩子是否可以得到自己的認可，偉夫可不會手下留情的，伊夫看見偉夫的樣子就知道偉夫已經在計算一些事情，正一那個孩子不知道是否可以從偉夫手上拿到認可就是。

「希望晴守叔叔不要出太難的題目就好。」綱吉多少有替正一擔心的情形。

「別擔心，我有信心一定可以得到認可的，小綱要是太擔心我的話，骸可是會吃醋的喔！」正一笑笑的對綱吉說。

「啊！也是。」綱吉有些不好意思的說。

「呵呵！我可愛的天使，如果妳跟別的男性太好的話，我是真的會吃醋的。」骸是佔有慾很重的男人。

「好嘛！小正家到了，掰掰。」綱吉笑笑的說。

「嗯！再見。」正一進入家門。

「骸的話就不用擔心，骸很強的。」綱吉不太會擔心自己的未婚夫。

「我可愛的天使相信我，我很高興。」骸知道綱吉是很信任自己的。

骸的一切的確是不需要太多擔心，不管是對上誰骸都一定會贏的，綱吉就是有這樣的把握才會那樣的相信骸，當然骸也很清楚綱吉是那樣的相信自己，所以絕對不可以辜負綱吉對自己的信任，從小到大綱吉一直都是那樣的相信自己，骸的能力真的不需要任何人的擔心，只要有絕對的把握骸就可以把所有的事情給做好。

來到正一接受認可的日子的前夕，偉夫只是出了個兵器圖的題目給正一，要正一星期六前交給偉夫就可以，正一拿到後就知道偉夫不會太過為難他，守護者都會看下一任守護者的特性去處理，因此認可是不一定會用武力解決的，只要得到那個人的認同就可以，這一點是不需要太過擔心的，正一拿到東西後會在課餘的時間好好的想想，正一也大概了解偉夫到底想要做什麼，因此對於這件事情已經有個準備，會好好的應付的。

「那就麻煩你把這張圖給完成，想要設計成什麼樣子的武器都可以，但是唯一的要求就是任何人都可以用。」偉夫這樣告訴正一。

「我知道了，我會想法子的。」正一表示了解。

「那就拜託你了，孩子，我相信你會達到我的要求的。」偉夫對正一是那樣的有把握。

「我一定會達到您的要求的，請別擔心。」正一很有信心的告訴偉夫。

正一知道自己一定有辦法會完成偉夫想要的東西，偉夫看見正一有自信的樣子只是微笑，偉夫知道正一將來一定會對綱吉有所幫助的，現在根本就不需要擔心太多，其實他們都知道只要是綱吉喜歡的守護者，不管有沒有得到認可，大家都會願意讓那些人擔任的，只要那些人不要背叛綱吉的話，其他的事情都可以商量的，或許也就是這樣的原因，他們在認可的時候並沒有用盡自己的全力，畢竟他們不希望綱吉受到傷害。

「里包恩，解除詛咒的話，你們還是要用這樣的身體緩慢的成長，沒問題吧！」伊夫只是看著眼前的人。

「不會有問題的，你就不需要擔心，我們很願意讓你幫我們解除詛咒的。」里包恩只是這樣對伊夫說。

「我知道了，明天全部集合到並盛神社當中，我會解開你們的詛咒的。」伊夫了解到他們的意思。

里包恩聽見這句話只是點頭，伊夫知道自己不需要擔心太多，只要他們願意解除詛咒的話，很多事情相對的就會很好辦理，況且怎麼說伊夫都要回收這個力量，避免有心人士去動用到這個力量，伊夫感覺到有家族在蠢蠢欲動，看見這樣的情形伊夫可是很擔心的，很多事情伊夫已經不想要再體會到，就算自己真的冷酷無情也是，那些事情給予伊夫太多不好的經歷。

「老公，我們家的伊夫是不是又在逞強了？」娜茵看著自己的丈夫說。

「別擔心，伊夫做出那些事情是有打算的，爸爸已經同意了。」耶夫只是這樣告訴自己的妻子。

「是嗎？伊夫總是那樣的逞強，真的很令人擔心。」娜茵不喜歡自己的孩子過於逞強。

「他是我們的孩子，一定會沒事情的。」耶夫安撫自己的妻子。

來到正一要被認可的當天，正一把自己畫好的圖交給偉夫，偉夫看見正一畫的圖只是微笑，看樣子正一有把自己的想法畫進去，而且把自己想要的東西都畫出來，而且把自己的缺點給改進，偉夫感到很滿意，正一這個孩子果然是智慧型的人物，綱吉得到他一定會有好處的，這下子真的不需要擔心，正一果然把自己交代的事情做的很好，至於這個武器要不要研發出來就到時候再說，這件事情偉夫自有打算，偉夫很輕易就認可正一的存在。

伊夫把收集到的力量交給綱吉，綱吉接受那個匣子的時候感到疑惑，綱吉感覺到那個匣子有強大的力量，如果沒有好好的利用的話，可是會引起很大的問題，綱吉有些不敢接受那個匣子，況且綱吉真的很疑惑為什麼伊夫會把東西交給她，伊夫見到綱吉的疑惑只是笑笑的，伊夫會和綱吉解釋這件事情的，喬治亞怎樣交代伊夫，伊夫就怎樣去做，綱吉絕對適合的，這是不需要擔心的，綱吉的內心是那樣的善良，一定可以用那個力量的。

「別擔心，就接受下來吧！」伊夫只是微笑的跟綱吉說。

「可是…霧守叔叔。」綱吉還是不敢。

「放心吧！我相信妳一定會用到的，這個力量妳絕對可以用到的。」伊夫笑笑的對綱吉說。

「嗯！」綱吉點頭。

「爺爺叫我把東西交給妳，表示說他相信妳一定可以的。」伊夫抬出自己的祖父。

「喬治亞爺爺這樣說嗎？那我知道了。」綱吉了解般的點頭。

伊夫很高興綱吉把匣子給收好，看見綱吉接受下來的那一刻伊夫感到很高興，當然伊夫是希望綱吉怎樣都不要用到那個匣子，除非真的有必要，未來如果用到的話，伊夫就真的不得不說那是註定好的，強大的力量要是被有心人士用到的話，可是會毀滅世界的，不過要是有善良的人用到的話，那就不需要太過擔心，綱吉的善良一定不會改變的，這是他們相信的，他們堅信這件事，只要有那個人的支持的話，綱吉一定不會改變的。

『I世的善良可以在這個孩子身上看見，那麼這個孩子會在黑手黨世界當中創造出什麼樣的成績來，我很想要看看。』伊夫對於綱吉總是抱有很大的希望。

『會創下盛世吧！那個孩子，有I世的特點，我們這些守護者真的不需要擔心。』I世的所有守護者看著綱吉。

「呵呵！將來的事情真的很讓人期待呢！」斯佩德說出這樣的話來。

「誰知道呢！」阿諾德只是看了一下就離開。

骸從綱吉的口中得知到說綱吉拿到一個很有力量的匣子，骸知道那個力量到底是什麼樣子的力量，骸的眼睛已經告訴骸那是什麼的力量，當初只有喬治亞和伊森夫可以控制的力量，不過拿在綱吉的手上就必須要小心一點，以免有人會想要覬覦，骸會好好的保護好綱吉的，那些人別想要得到那個力量，那是屬於他們家族的東西，那個力量也是他們畢生要守護的東西，現在沒有幾個人可以有能耐駕馭那個力量的，他們會守護到直到那個人出現的時候，絕對不會讓有心人士拿到那個力量的。

『不知道我可愛的天使是否可以駕馭那個力量，連我自己本身都不知道。』骸似乎有些擔心。

「骸，我最愛你了，我最喜歡你了，你最好了。」綱吉投入骸的懷抱當中。

「我可愛的天使又在撒嬌了。」骸看見綱吉的樣子只是這樣說。

「我最喜歡在骸的懷裡撒嬌了嘛！」綱吉甜甜的說出這樣的話。

「我當然知道，我可愛的天使是那樣的可愛。」骸可是很清楚綱吉的性子。

「我可以和骸撒嬌一輩子的。」綱吉開心的說。

「當然，因為妳是我最愛的天使。」骸會寵綱吉一輩子的。


	12. Chapter 12

伊夫最近接到消息說九代首領他們要過來，九代首領和另外六位守護者要過來，只是聽見這個消息後伊夫真的不知道要說什麼，本來已經決定好的事情看樣子是不需要請瓦利亞他們幫忙，不過晴的認可都已經結束他們才要過來似乎有些慢了，當XANXUS知道後並沒有多說什麼，其實XANXUS一點也不想要出動瓦利亞，當初伊夫跟自己說另外六位守護者並沒有要幫忙的時候才答應伊夫的，這下子自己可以輕鬆許多，擁有多一點的時間可以和綱吉相處。

「會不會太慢了點呀！尼。」伊夫挑眉的看著他們幾個。

「是我要他們慢一點過來的，我沒想到你已經開始認可了。」提摩太對於手下辦事的效率感到訝異。

「啊！爺爺來了，各位守護者叔叔們好。」綱吉很有禮貌的跟他們打招呼。

「老頭，未免也太慢了。」XANXUS不是很高興的說。

「霧守叔叔，我和哥哥去逛街囉！」綱吉開心的挽著XANXUS的手說。

「好。」伊夫點頭。

綱吉開開心心的和XANXUS一起出門，伊夫知道迪諾也把雲雀給找出去，難得可以看見雲雀開心的樣子，伊夫和約克他們就放心許多，迪諾一定會把雲雀照顧的很好，約克和伊夫根本就會很放心把雲雀交給迪諾，骸因為有些事情要自己去處理，XANXUS才不會願意看見綱吉不高興的樣子，所以才會帶綱吉一起出去逛街，史庫瓦羅會跟著一起去，孩子們一定會有專人照顧的。

「等下先去日本分部開會，這裡可沒防備，也沒那麼大的空間。」偉夫告訴其他人。

「柯尤特，義大利的情況是怎樣？」霍爾問出這句重點。

「還是老樣子，不過有幾個家族正在蠢蠢欲動。」柯尤特感到很頭痛。

「看樣子又來了。」約克感到很不爽。

他們幾個人移動到彭哥列的日本分部當中，在這裡的交誼廳當中他們可以盡情談論事情，也不怕任何人會偷聽到他們之間說的機密，大家各自坐在位子上，每個人的氣質都不同，有的人明明是守護者卻可以顯示出首領的氣質，IX世看見自己的守護者各自為政的樣子只是微笑，IX世向來對自己的守護者是那樣的溫和，畢竟不管怎麼說IX世都是溫和派的人，很少有彭哥列家族的首領是溫和派的人，IX世大概是唯一一個吧！除非綱吉也被大家刻意培養這樣才有可能。

「接下來換雷守的認可了，誰要對上藍波那個孩子？」小琳問出這樣的問題。

「甘納修你想要對卡洛琳嗎？」塞維爾拿起杯子喝茶。

「都可以，我都沒差。」甘納修倒是沒有什麼意見。

「大家都回來了呢！」蘭緹兒和剛一起來到彭哥列分部當中。

「今天吹的是什麼風，大家都回來了。」剛看見這樣的情形調侃。

「IX世說一定要來，所以大家就一起跟來了。」布蘭邦達笑笑的說。

「卡洛琳那孩子就拜託你了，甘納修。」塞維爾決定跟藍波對戰。

「沒問題。」甘納修點頭。

伊夫知道塞維爾不想要和卡洛琳對戰，主要的原因就是卡洛琳是他的弟子，藍波的話大概是給玩具吧！塞維爾本身對小孩子的耐性沒有多好也沒有多差，不過就是很疼愛他家的蘇菲亞，那個小名叫做M．M的女孩，也是偉夫的姪女，偉夫的妹妹蘇菲亞在法國生下的孩子，出生後偉夫就帶在身邊直到現在，雖然說中間有五年是待在塞維爾的父母家，可是那孩子卻對他們沒有排斥的現象，是他們最疼愛的女兒，蘇菲亞的母親可是在她很小的時候去逝，父親因為是敵方家族的人所以他們並不打算說出來就是。

「既然決定好人選了，明天就可以準備了。」伊夫看見這樣的情形說。

「我回來了。」蘇菲亞故意遮住偉夫的眼睛。

「小蘇菲亞，歡迎回來。」偉夫可是很疼愛女兒的。

「我提早回來要和兩位爸爸一起去買晚餐的材料。」蘇菲亞這樣告訴自己的父親。

「好，沒問題。」塞維爾看見這樣的情形微笑的說。

其他人看見這樣的情形只是微笑，怎麼說塞維爾和偉夫可是很疼愛自己的女兒的人，守護者們大多都已經成家立業，每個人都有自己的孩子，當然門外顧問家光更是疼愛自己的女兒，同時就是將來繼任X世的孩子，IX世只是笑呵呵的看著他們的互動，這一切不知道要讓人怎麼說，現在的孩子們將來都是綱吉的助力，IX世很高興自己挑選出來的孩子擁有這樣的能力，X世當中最強的就是霧之守護者和雲之守護者，這兩個人的戰力根本不相上下，歷代以來都是這樣的情況，從I世起就是這樣。

隨著星期六的到來，大家開始緊繃起來，這次可是IX世身邊的守護者親自訓練，卡洛琳得知不是自己的師父塞維爾的時候就感到很頭大，自己的對手竟然是IX世的另外一位雷守，看樣子自己一定會很辛苦的，甘納修的實力卡洛琳又不是沒有領教過，卡洛琳覺得自己一定要好好的加油通過這次的認可才可以，綱吉他們都會期待卡洛琳通過的，蘇菲也會擔心一下自己的好朋友。

「放心吧！孩子，我只是要測試一下妳的能力就可，所以想辦法用妳的武器攻擊我。」甘納修這樣告訴卡洛琳。

「好的。」卡洛琳利用自己的武器去攻擊甘納修。

卡洛琳真的很擔心自己不被認可，所以是用盡自己的權力去攻擊甘納修，她的武器是天候棒，可以操縱雷雲的存在，威力可以隨著自己的喜好去調整的，卡洛琳已經把自己的武器給運用自如，所以根本就不需要擔心那麼多，甘納修多少只是想要測試一下卡洛琳的實力是否可以保護綱吉，因此並不會盡到自己的全力去和卡洛琳戰鬥的。

「果然跟我想的一樣，塞維爾真是很用心的在教導妳。」甘納修看見自己的頭上已經出現烏雲的樣子說。

「是的，甘納修大人。」卡洛琳只是乖乖的點頭。

甘納修輕而易舉的避開卡洛琳的攻擊，卡洛琳看見這樣的情形馬上動用自己的頭腦去想法子，或許是因為自小就喜歡氣象的關係，所以卡洛琳在操縱雷雲的時候總是會利用一些小技巧，蘇菲看見這樣的情形替自己的好朋友開心，卡洛琳果然是很出色的守護者，甘納修當然也佩服自己眼前的小女孩，沒想到這個小女孩竟然是那樣的厲害，不僅僅是利用天候的一切來阻止自己，甚至自己的動作都被眼前的女孩子給看穿，只能說不愧是從加百羅涅那裡挖角過來的孩子。

「看樣子我不得不佩服，這個孩子的資質太好了。」甘納修對於卡洛琳的評價很高。

「謝謝您的稱讚，甘納修大人。」卡洛琳只是謙虛的說。

「孩子，我認可妳為X世的雷之守護者，請好好的保護X世。」甘納修微笑的看著卡洛琳。

「是的，我會好好保護小綱的。」卡洛琳絕對會盡心盡力的保護好綱吉的。

塞維爾看見這樣的情形只是微笑，對於藍波那個孩子塞維爾不知道要怎樣去處理才好，不管怎麼說藍波那個孩子是有天份和資質，只是五歲的年紀只知道玩耍，要是讓那個孩子成為守護者的話，會是很麻煩的一件事情，不過既然伊夫和家光都說那孩子蘊藏很大的力量，自己就必須該做自己應該要做的事情，那就是認可那個孩子為另外一位雷之守護者才行，塞維爾看見藍波的情形有點想要直接認可就算了，其他的就不想要去管太多，當然其他的守護者知道這樣的情形，塞維爾決定給藍波一個遊戲玩耍，順便好好的教導藍波說話的方式以及讓他知道黑手黨是有多麼殘酷的世界。

塞維爾苦心的設計一個遊戲打算給藍波玩，畢竟藍波那個孩子還是要認可才可以，所以不管怎樣塞維爾還是要設計遊戲才可以，塞維爾不過只是要測試藍波的實力到底有多強大，藍波的天份是不是可以足以保護好綱吉，能夠保護好綱吉才是最重要的地方，不管怎麼說綱吉都是最重要的首領，未來的首領已經確認好後剩下的就是守護者，瓦利亞那邊就根本不需要擔心，只要有XANXUS存在就不需要擔心太多。

「藍波，我們玩個遊戲好嗎？」塞維爾把遊戲給藍波玩。

「好、好、好，藍波大人要玩遊戲。」藍波很高興可以玩新的遊戲。

「呵呵！是嗎？好好玩喔！」塞維爾只是笑笑的對藍波說。

「藍波大人一定會破關的。」藍波是那樣的有自信。

塞維爾設計出來的遊戲可是會影響藍波的一切，然後好好的教育一下藍波所說的話以及品德，藍波的品性真的很令人欠打，大家都對藍波所說的話感到很頭痛，塞維爾看見這樣的情形當然要好好的教導藍波，伊夫看見這樣的晴晴只是微笑，雷守之後還有四位守護者要處理，所以伊夫開始計畫要怎樣去認可那些孩子，雷守過後就是嵐守，獄寺暴躁的個性實在是讓人感到頭痛，一平是可以擔任綱吉的守護者的，另外一位嵐守就是一平，到時候大家會選取自己想要認可的孩子，根本就不需要擔心太多藍波這裡的問題。

「藍波那孩子通過遊戲了嗎？」偉夫看見這樣的情形問。

「還沒有，我可不想要讓他用上十年後的火箭筒。」塞維爾對於這件事可是很堅持。

「的確是不能讓那孩子用上，希望那孩子可以乖乖的解開遊戲。」偉夫很期待。

「對了，霍爾要認可那個小女孩嗎？」塞維爾突然問。

「或許吧！我也不是很清楚。」偉夫已經不想要去管那麼多。

藍波花了大約一個星期的時間解開那個遊戲，塞維爾看見這樣的情況只是微笑，看樣子藍波的確是有實力可以成為雷之守護者的，這下子綱吉就不需要擔心太多，塞維爾對於藍波這個孩子真的不知道要說什麼，感覺上那個孩子總是會發生讓人意想不到的事情出來，不過至少他們這些守護者可以安心，怎麼說綱吉都是未來要繼承首領位子的人，誰都不可以抹去綱吉的天真，既然不能抹去綱吉的天真就要讓綱吉可以安心的待在這個世界當中，因此才會對守護者那樣的嚴苛就在這裡。

綱吉得知卡洛琳和藍波都通過認可後只是微笑，綱吉很高興的待在骸的身邊，綱吉始終相信骸是一定會通過考驗的，骸的一切綱吉是那樣的有信心，骸當然也不會辜負綱吉的期望的，絕對會努力的通過考驗的，怎麼說綱吉都是骸的一切，是絕對要守護好的一切，因此骸當然會通過那些考驗的，骸擁有的能力是絕對不可以小看的，那個擁有六道家族血統的孩子，繼承被詛咒的眼睛的孩子。

「太好了，大家都通過了。」綱吉開心的擁抱骸。

「的確是，我可愛的綱吉，擔心太多我會吃醋喔！」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「呵呵！好啦！我會想法子不擔心的。」綱吉知道骸的佔有慾很重。

「呵呵！我可愛的天使，可不要捨去妳的天真和善良，我想讓妳在這個世界當中存活下來的。」骸說出自己的保證。

「嗯！我相信骸，骸一定可以通過認可保護我的。」綱吉很堅信這件事情。

「這是當然的，妳是我最重要的天使。」骸可是很珍視自己可愛的天使的。

骸是一定會保護好救贖自己的光，自己的天使他一定會保護好的，綱吉就是骸的一切，骸不會讓人奪取自己最愛的天使的，誰要是想要奪取自己最愛的天使，那個人就該死，骸會親手把那個人送入地獄當中，六道家族只要找到自己想要守護的人就一定會好好的保護的，這是他們血統當中的執著，最好的例子就是喬治亞和喬安娜這對，當然骸也會好好的保護好自己最愛的天使。

綱吉的確是很多人想要得到的人，但是在骸以及大家的保護下綱吉度過了許多的危機，只要大家待在綱吉的身邊就不會有人能夠傷害綱吉的，XANXUS也不會原諒想要傷害自己妹妹的人，XANXUS是絕對會把那些人給剷除的，綱吉的身邊絕對不會留下任何的危險存在，那是最重要的事情也是最必要的事情，XANXUS和骸他們是很保護綱吉的，X世的守護者都清楚自己的使命在哪裡，知道自己一定要好好的保護好自己所效忠的首領。


	13. Chapter 13

獄寺知道下一個就是他，獄寺有點不知所措，怎麼說都是要讓IX世的守護者承認自己，獄寺可是很想要成為綱吉的左右手，綱吉很早就知道獄寺的願望，不過綱吉一直都沒有打算要怎樣，或許是因為獄寺的個性真的太過衝動，有的時候會把事情弄巧成拙，綱吉對於這點不知道要說什麼，當然伊夫他們也是正在評估獄寺的狀態，碧洋琪的話根本就不需要擔心，只要不要讓碧洋琪遇上里包恩就好，每次遇上里包恩這個人碧洋琪就一定會失控的。

「主要勝任嵐守職位的那個孩子給我。」柯尤特只是這樣告訴霍爾。

「好，獄寺隼人那孩子就交給你，我應付碧洋琪。」霍爾一點意見也沒有。

霍爾對於自己要面對誰都沒有什麼意見，小琳知道其實碧洋琪面對霍爾會是不錯的對手，怎麼說碧洋琪的能力和霍爾的能力多少有些相近，可以見招拆招，擅長使用毒料理的碧洋琪不知道能不能贏過霍爾，霍爾本身使用暗器的能力就不可小看，彭哥列家族當中到現在沒有一個人可以贏過霍爾，往往霍爾要去暗殺一個人是很快就會結束的，任何的一切對霍爾來說是沒有用的。

「這次就讓霍爾先吧！」柯尤特其實不太喜歡獄寺那個小鬼。

「嗯！」霍爾只是點頭沒有說話。

「先討論到這裡吧！我們該回去了。」伊夫起身。

「伊夫，那件事就拜託了。」IX世說了這句謎樣的話。

伊夫點點頭表示自己知道，很多事情自己要去處理，實際上伊夫真的很不喜歡去處理那些事情，偏偏那些事情又是歸自己所管，有時候伊夫真的會感到不安，強大的力量是人們想要得到的力量，那個力量伊夫暫時交給綱吉去保管，伊夫知道那個力量對綱吉會有一定的幫助，只是未來要怎樣去防範伊夫真的感到很頭痛，IX世要自己去處理的事情又很麻煩，伊夫多少有些不想要去處理。

「換隼人了，希望柯尤特叔叔會手下留情。」綱吉希望獄寺可以成為自己的嵐之守護者。

「會的，只要妳說的話都會實現的。」骸有些吃醋的對綱吉說。

「骸，你吃醋囉！」綱吉笑笑的看著骸。

「當然，誰叫妳提起別的男人。」骸聽見綱吉的話當然會吃醋。

獄寺知道自己一定會成功的，只是柯尤特這位守護者對於自己並不是很認可，霍爾倒是沒有表示任何的感想，霍爾對所有人都是那樣冷靜，其他人對於獄寺的個性多少有些頭痛，獄寺的個性實在是太過於衝動，只要獄寺改變他的個性的話他們就可以比較認可獄寺，獄寺衝動的個性實在是讓人感到頭痛，不管怎麼說獄寺的個性常常帶給大家困擾，每次帶給大家困擾，蘭緹兒知道獄寺的個性總是會帶給大家麻煩，所以也很頭痛獄寺這個孩子，儘管獄寺已經跟蘭緹兒打開心扉，但是出任務的時候總是無法跟人家合作，跟山本合作的情況比較好，山本也曾經很嚴厲的跟獄寺說請不要老是不相信別人，讓獄寺感到訝異，之後獄寺的個性多少有些改變。

「媽媽，隼人他可以平安度過嗎？」山本在幫蘭緹兒的時候問。

「我不知道，我記得柯尤特哥哥真的很不喜歡隼人，因為隼人太過衝動了。」蘭緹兒想起以前的事情就想要嘆氣。

「那是隼人的特色，不過守護者真的要冷靜才可以，我會努力的打開隼人的心扉。」山本當然懂蘭緹兒的意思。

「小武，很抱歉呢！把你和小建拉來這個世界當中。」蘭緹兒對於這件事情感到很抱歉。

「媽媽，妳別這麼說，我和小建是心甘情願的。」山本最怕蘭緹兒傷心的樣子。

「對不起，如果你們可以不要踏進來該有多好。」蘭緹兒真的不希望自己的孩子成為黑手黨的成員。

山本知道自己的母親總是會自責把自己和弟弟送入這個世界當中，明明父親和自己以及弟弟可以選擇不用進入這個世界的，沒想到卻陰錯陽差的來到這個世界，他們的父親也回到這個世界當中，山本只是輕輕的抱著自己最愛的繼母，蘭緹兒是很漂亮的女性，染上悲傷的色彩就不好看，山本真的不願意見到自己最愛的母親染上悲傷的色彩，其實他和弟弟一點也不後悔，最主要是他們都很喜歡綱吉，同時他們也知道自己的身世和命運。

「媽媽，別去想太多了，我回來就看見妳心情不好的樣子，哥哥很努力的安慰妳耶！」小建看見這樣的情形說。

「對不起，讓你們兩個擔心了。」蘭緹兒擦擦自己的眼淚。

「我們才不想要被爸爸罵。」小建可不想要挨罵。

「是啊！老爸那麼的寶貝媽媽，要是知道我們惹妳哭，我們會很慘的。」山本笑笑的說。

「蘭緹兒阿姨，武哥，你們好。」蘇菲亞微笑的打招呼。

「蘇菲亞，妳的兩位爸爸呢？」蘭緹兒很少看見自己的表哥放蘇菲亞一個人亂跑。

「塞維爾爸爸有事情和偉夫爸爸一起出門，要我過來這裡等他們接我回去。」蘇菲亞知道晚餐要在這裡吃了。

「好，沒問題，不過蘇菲亞要先等等喔！晚餐時間要到了，客人會很多，還是要先吃呢？」蘭緹兒笑笑的問。

「沒關係，我可以一起幫忙的。」蘇菲亞知道在這裡多少要有禮貌。

獄寺今天難得被請到綱吉家吃晚餐，獄寺知道明天就是自己的認可戰，姊姊碧洋琪是在下個星期六，所以不管怎樣自己一定要讓柯尤特認可自己，獄寺當然知道柯尤特討厭自己的原因是因為自己的個性真的很衝動，有一次和山本出去執行任務就被山本罵的很慘，主要的原因是那時候自己的衝動差點害死他們兩人，回來免不了被守護者白眼和責罵，那時候柯尤特看獄寺的眼神就非常的恐怖，伊夫的臉色也沒有好到哪裡去。

山本一直有受到自己的父親和史庫瓦羅的訓練，山本知道自己手裡握的日本刀不是拿來斬殺敵人的，是用來保護首領的，山本多少有受到I世的雨之守護者朝利雨月的影響，所以一直以來山本都很懂得分寸，不會太過執著或是過分的去嘗試那些事情，該做的事情山本都會好好的做好，所以IX世的雨守們都對山本很滿意，當然蘇菲也是，所有的守護者當中就屬獄寺的問題最嚴重。

「擔心嗎？G。」喬托問自己的青梅竹馬。

「嗯！那孩子的個性真的不知道能不能成為守護者？」G真的對於獄寺的個性感到很頭痛。

柯尤特面對獄寺的時候知道獄寺多少有成長一些，柯尤特又看看綱吉那個孩子後就覺得獄寺很難成為綱吉的左右手，獄寺的個性衝動不說，有時候會因為他說的話讓綱吉惹到麻煩，有好幾次是這樣的情形，好在綱吉身邊的人都可以很快就察覺到，所以很快就消除那些麻煩，不願意和別人合作只願意對首領敞開心扉，這樣的孩子到底是在什麼樣子的環境下成長的，其實獄寺的親生母親並不是死於自己父親的陷害，而是死於病魔。

「碧洋琪，隼人知道真相了嗎？」蘭緹兒看見這樣的情形有些擔心的問。

「嗯！我有跟隼人說了，隼人是知道真相的。」碧洋琪也很清楚獄寺衝動的個性會惹來麻煩。

「你這孩子一點也不尊重自己的性命，家光和夏馬爾這樣告訴我的時候，我就不是很想要認可你，今天想辦法傷到我，讓我認可你的存在。」柯尤特告訴獄寺這一長串的話。

「我一定會想辦法讓你認可我的，我一定要成為十代首領的左右手。」獄寺對於這件事情很執著。

『果然一點也沒變，不尊重自己的生命，不管怎樣都要自己冒險完成，衝動的個性真的能夠成為守護者嗎？』柯尤特看見這樣的情形想。

「那孩子，果然一點也冷靜不下來。」G對此有些嘆氣。

「寧靜的暴風雨是最恐怖的，那孩子要學習到這點才可以。」喬托當然懂G的意思。

柯尤特看見獄寺丟出自己善用的炸彈出來，綱吉他們全部都在另外一邊安全的地方看，伊夫只是靜靜的看著這一切，獄寺的攻擊對柯尤特會展現什麼效果都不知道，只是獄寺丟炸彈的技術真的很讓人頭痛，只有被認可的人才可以拿到彭哥列的匣子，到時候會另外教導他們怎麼用死氣火焰，蘭緹兒真的很擔心獄寺過不了關，山本他們也只能靜靜的看著這一切，其實最主要的就是獄寺衝動的個性，如果獄寺改變自己衝動的個性的話，很多事情就不需要擔心太多，柯尤特也會認可獄寺的。

「唉！要是那小子的心態可以改變的話，我們也就不用在這裡操心了。」夏瑪爾看見這樣的情況說。

獄寺從這場對決當中到底有沒有領悟到自己應該要做的事情，綱吉不會去幫獄寺說話的，或許綱吉的內心當中是認可獄寺成為自己的守護者，但是多少綱吉也希望獄寺可以好好的反省一下自己衝動的個性，獄寺衝動的個性讓綱吉曾經有幾次差點陷入危機當中，如果不是骸察覺的話，綱吉一定會陷入危機當中，骸對於獄寺這個人的評價一點也不好的原因就在這裡。

「真是的，難道你就不能好好的想想你自己的策略嗎？難道就不靜下心來想嗎？有必要這麼急著攻擊我？」柯尤特不大不小的聲音讓獄寺聽見。

「你到現在都還沒有傷到我一分一毫，你這樣衝動的個性會帶給首領很大的麻煩，你不要忘了。」柯尤特怎麼會忘記獄寺差點讓綱吉陷入危機的事情。

「不要命令老子，我自己的事情我自己可以想辦法的，就算付出我的生命我也要得到你的認可。」獄寺根本就不在乎自己的性命。

大家聽見獄寺的話就感到頭痛，綱吉聽見後決定先行離去，獄寺到現在還是想不開，夏馬爾對於獄寺的個性實在是不知道要說什麼，獄寺並沒有注意到綱吉的離去，山本看見綱吉的離去就知道綱吉已經不想要去看結果了，近年來綱吉已經慢慢有首領的跡象出現，在處理大事的時候不會動搖自己的信念，同時善良的綱吉是絕對不會讓自己身邊的朋友或是自己存在的世界陷入危機當中，大家都很滿意看見綱吉這樣成長，不失去自己的天真善良卻擁有首領應該有的氣質。

「獄寺隼人，你是不是想的太簡單了，付出自己的生命就可以成為我的守護者？」綱吉的語氣已經是不高興的狀態。

「…」獄寺聽見綱吉的話已經不知道要說什麼。

「這個世界上沒有這樣天真的想法，你是出生黑手黨家族的人，竟然會有這樣天真的想法。」綱吉要離開前說了這段話。

「X代首領。」獄寺內心當中開始在反省自己。

「不要老是活在你自己的世界當中好嗎？因為你的關係，我多少次差點成為人家的人質！」綱吉多少想要把自己不爽的話說出來。

「對不起，X代首領。」獄寺對於那些事情一直感到很抱歉。

「不要給我太過分了，不要只對我或是固定的人敞開心扉，給我好好想想你那衝動的個性，給我冷靜、冷靜，柯尤特叔叔如果沒有認可你，那是你的命運。」綱吉說完話就和骸一起離開。

「…」獄寺冷靜下來想著綱吉說的話。

頭腦很好擅於思考的獄寺總是會因為自己衝動的個性讓身邊的人受到傷害，每次和山本一起出任務的時候，自己身上沒有傷口，可是總是會不小心讓山本受傷，儘管山本不是很在意，但獄寺知道小建和蘭緹兒真的很不高興，自己衝動的個性從沒有好好的讓自己身邊的同伴毫髮無傷，曾經也不小心的讓自己最敬愛的首領受到別的家族的攻擊，總是衝動不顧自己的生命去做自己想要完成的事情，卻從未顧及到身邊所有人的擔心，這是最要不得的一點，綱吉所說的那些話就是要自己好好的反省、反省。

「看你冷靜下來了，不再攻擊我了嗎？」柯尤特只是這樣說。

「是的，柯尤特大人。」獄寺點頭。

「那麼，你通過考驗了，好好的注意一下你的個性，不要給首領帶來麻煩。」柯尤特嚴厲的說。

「是，柯尤特大人，我會記住的，所有事情我都會思考過後再去做的。」獄寺領教到這件事後就會開始改變自己。


	14. Chapter 14

大家看見這樣的情形才鬆了一口氣，怎麼說柯尤特都是很嚴格的人，綱吉聽見獄寺過關的消息沒有多說什麼，內心當中多少有鬆了一口氣的跡象，怎麼說綱吉還真的很擔心獄寺不會過關，不過也是因為自己的話語，獄寺才會想清楚吧！但是綱吉知道自己多少有些說的過分，到時候一定要好好的跟獄寺道歉，怎麼說自己當初聽見獄寺的話真的很生氣，不顧自己的生命都想要得到認可，綱吉不會讓這件事發生的，他身邊的守護者是自己已經確認的人，綱吉不會容許任何人在這裡失去生命的。

「別去想太多了，妳剛剛說的都對，那傢伙太過衝動。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「嗯！我知道，但我還是覺得我要去道歉才可以。」綱吉當然知道骸要自己不要去自責。

「小傻瓜。」骸微笑的看著綱吉。

「對不起嘛！」綱吉悶悶的說。

骸知道綱吉真的很關心自己的守護者，怎麼說綱吉對於自己的守護者並不會要用很嚴厲的方式對待他們，他們這些守護者都把綱吉當作朋友來對待，骸和綱吉又是男女朋友，所以不管怎麼說他們之間不會出現太過尊敬的話語，除非是在那種很重要的場合才會這樣，對於自己的守護者綱吉真的都非常的尊敬他們，因此不管怎麼樣都不希望大家受到傷害，要和一般朋友一樣一起歡笑一起承受痛苦，這樣才是他們最好的方式。

「隼人，對不起，昨天罵你。」綱吉感到很抱歉。

「不會，X代首領，那是我的錯，請不要道歉。」獄寺感到很不好意思。

「下次不可以這樣了，不准拿自己的生命開玩笑。」綱吉對這件事很嚴厲。

「是！我會注意的。」獄寺一定會遵守的。

蘭緹兒看見這樣的情形只是微笑，伊夫看見這樣的情形也只是微笑，怎麼說他們都相信綱吉已經成為一位好首領，很多事情不需要太過擔心，只是接下來是碧洋琪，要得到霍爾的認可雖然並不是難事，只是霍爾也不是那種會手下留情的人，冷面無情可是霍爾的代表，小琳怎麼會不知道自己的丈夫到底要怎樣去處理碧洋琪這個孩子，不過碧洋琪結束後就是雨守了，到時候小琳就要出場去對付自己的侄子。

「接下來換妳了，碧洋琪，妳不擔心嗎？」里包恩看著曾經是自己的戀人。

「不需要太過擔心，我會想辦法去應付的。」碧洋琪怎麼會不知道自己的實力在哪裡。

「是嗎？妳已經有把握就好，霍爾那傢伙可不好對付。」里包恩倒是不會擔心碧洋琪不會通過。

「這點我很清楚，霍爾大人可是很強的。」碧洋琪怎麼會不知道霍爾的實力在哪裡。

霍爾對於碧洋琪並沒有任的偏見，只是該做自己的事情就應該要好好完成，怎麼說霍爾對於自己的繼任者還是會好好的管理的，霍爾只是覺得這次用平常心去應付就可以，碧洋琪的實力霍爾也很清楚，有毒料理的使用者，有『毒蠍子』的稱呼，怎麼說也是一名厲害的暗殺高手，怎麼樣碧洋琪都是要好好防範的人，霍爾當然很清楚，也會做好萬全的準備去處理這件事。

「霍爾，你不擔心嗎？」小琳看見霍爾正在整理自己的武器。

「有什麼好擔心的，怎麼說都還是要執行認可才可以。」霍爾只是這樣告訴自己的妻子。

「也是，碧洋琪那孩子多少在你心裡已經有底了。」小琳笑笑的看著霍爾。

「是啊！」霍爾看見妻子的笑容只是微笑。

隨著星期六的到來，霍爾和碧洋琪已經在指定的地點當中準備好，霍爾只是靜靜的看著碧洋琪並沒有說什麼，碧洋琪隨時都可以拿出自己的有毒料理來對付霍爾，只是身手俐落的霍爾可是很容易躲開碧洋琪的攻擊，這場遊戲一定會成為拉鋸戰，大家只是心神穩定的看著他們的對打，霍爾只要對敵人都不會手下留情的，不管敵人是男人還是女人都一樣，小孩子的話最多只是打昏送進孤兒院去，這是霍爾的強悍作風，所以才會成為聞風喪膽的人。

「這次不好分勝負耶！」塞維爾看見這樣的情形說。

「嗯！好像是這樣。」偉夫摸摸女兒的頭。

碧洋琪拿自己拿手的有毒料理去攻擊霍爾，可是霍爾只是慢慢的閃過卻一點事情也沒有，霍爾當然也有拿出自己的暗器去攻擊碧洋琪，碧洋琪用自己的千紅萬紫毒給融化，霍爾看見這樣的情形也沒說什麼話，畢竟霍爾有很多東西都可以當作是暗器，加上霍爾沒有拿出自己的實力來，大家只是看著這樣驚險的打鬥，獄寺看見自己的姊姊那樣的從容，一點也不像是自己那樣的著急，況且霍爾根本沒有拿出全部的實力去對付碧洋琪，兩人之間的拉鋸戰並沒有很明顯，感覺上霍爾只是稍微想要測試碧洋琪的實力而已。

「霍爾，你要繼續玩下去我是無所謂，但是不要拖太晚。」伊夫用不大不小的聲音告訴霍爾。

「知道了。」霍爾聽見伊夫的話只是點頭。

碧洋琪聽見這句話才知道他們已經拉鋸很久，沒想到已經經過這麼久的時間，只是他們兩人在這場戰鬥當中卻一點也沒有發現，霍爾也沒有很擺明要怎樣，後來霍爾決定直接解決，不然拖太久的話自己一定又要挨罵，看見這樣的情形伊夫就知道自己的話霍爾有在聽，小琳看見這樣的情形只是微笑，怎麼說自家老公愛玩的心態還是存在的。

「好吧！直接認可妳，不然的話，伊夫等下會殺了我的。」霍爾已經測試完成。

「霍爾大人，您的標準在哪裡？」碧洋琪有些不解。

「嗯？我的標準嗎？我只是要測試妳的實力而已，不過我相信妳可以保護好小綱的。」霍爾只是這樣說就離開。

「是嗎？謝謝霍爾大人。」碧洋琪很恭敬的說這句話。

完成了嵐之守護者的認可後下一個就是雨之守護者，山本和蘇菲已經準備萬全，布蘭邦達．舒尼迪知道自己要對付的是那個小女孩蘇菲，不過蘇菲可是這一任雨守的女兒，山本是上一任雨守的兒子，實力都是不可以小看的，怎麼說他們的淵源可是很厲害的，他們的啟蒙導師是山本兄妹，這對兄妹可是會毀了敵方家族的一切，布蘭邦達．舒尼迪多少有些準備要怎樣去認可蘇菲。

蘇菲知道自己要應付的人是布蘭邦達．舒尼迪，這位雨之守護者，當然蘇菲也已經準備好自己要怎樣去應付，蘇菲不管對方到底會不會手下留情她都會全力以赴的，況且要是真的手下留情的話，可是就真的不好，所以不管怎樣蘇菲都不希望對方手下留情，布蘭邦達．舒尼迪不會做的太過分的，怎麼說自己還是X代的守護者。

「您好，我是蘇菲，舒尼迪大人。」蘇菲面對布蘭邦達．舒尼迪沒有一絲絲的恐懼。

「小丫頭，有心理準備了嗎？」布蘭邦達．舒尼迪拿出自己慣用的武器。

「是的，我已經有心理準備了。」蘇菲當然已經有心理準備。

「那好，我們開始吧！」布蘭邦達．舒尼迪直接這樣說。

蘇菲拿出自己的武器直接去攻擊布蘭邦達．舒尼迪，當然蘇菲除非有必要不然的話是不會使用三刀流的，這點布蘭邦達．舒尼迪也很清楚，不過蘇菲這個孩子的資質比他想像中的還要來的厲害，對於這點布蘭邦達．舒尼迪只是微笑，怎麼說幾乎所有的守護者都是他們看著長大的，因此蘇菲到底有多少的能耐布蘭邦達．舒尼迪很清楚，怎麼說蘇菲的潛力也是無限大的，畢竟可以從自己的攻擊當中找到破綻攻擊自己，同時也會運用自身的能力傷害到自己。

布蘭邦達．舒尼迪擋下蘇菲的攻擊，看見這樣的情形蘇菲不慌不忙的直接跳回到原位當中，準備等待下次的攻擊，當然布蘭邦達．舒尼迪看見這樣的情形就知道露出破綻，直接用自己的武器去攻擊蘇菲，蘇菲馬上就反射過來抵擋攻擊，在這樣的情形下兩人絲毫不讓步，在一旁看的人都覺得有些心驚膽跳的，怎麼說他們兩人的戰鬥可以不分軒輊，看見這樣的情形多多少少會替蘇菲擔心一下，霍爾和小琳卻一點也不擔心自己的女兒，他們知道蘇菲一定會知道分寸，讓布蘭邦達．舒尼迪認可她的。

「妳果然不可小看，蘇菲。」布蘭邦達．舒尼迪這樣說。

「謝謝您的稱讚，大人。」蘇菲聽見這句話只是微笑。

「看樣子我必須要想個方法對付妳了。」布蘭邦達．舒尼迪開始傷腦筋了。

「那麼這下子我就要頭痛了，真是糟糕呀！」蘇菲聽見這句話依舊是微笑。

「真是的，布蘭邦達，你怎麼跟霍爾一樣那麼喜歡玩。」伊夫看見這樣的情形苦笑的說。

「哈哈！沒想到被你發現了，伊夫。」布蘭邦達．舒尼迪沒想到伊夫的觀察力驚人。

「要是讓你們繼續下去的，我看大家今晚都不用睡了。」伊夫看見綱吉已經靠在XANXUS的懷裡快要睡著的樣子。

「那就分勝負吧！不然小綱可是會怪罪我的。」蘇菲用盡自己的全力去攻擊布蘭邦達．舒尼迪。

「呵呵！我知道了，小丫頭。」布蘭邦達．舒尼迪拿出自己的防禦姿勢。

蘇菲用盡全力的攻擊真的不可以小看，怎麼說蘇菲可是練成奧義三千世界，布蘭邦達．舒尼迪知道蘇菲要使用的就是她的奧義，這下子可是不好擋下來，況且三千世界如果不是長期在練劍的人是不會知道發生什麼事情的，還好布蘭邦達．舒尼迪曾經看過一次，大概知道要怎樣去躲避，不過想到這點就頭痛，怎麼說布蘭邦達．舒尼迪都沒想到蘇菲會被逼急使出三千世界，眼前的孩子果然真的很保護自己的首領，那個唯一讓她效忠的首領，現在正在瓦利亞的首領的懷裡睡覺，看樣子真的已經累壞了。

「還好小蘇菲沒有用到阿修羅斬，鬼氣阿修羅斬可是那孩子最重要的招式。」小琳看見這樣的情形說。

「哈哈！小蘇菲果然不賴呀！小琳呀！我家的小武就拜託囉！」剛直接把自己的兒子交付給妹妹。

「當然，我會好好的認可那孩子的。」小琳當然不會讓自己的兄長失望的。

「呵呵！小武可要小心點了，你姑姑不是那麼好對付的。」剛只是這樣提醒自己的孩子。

「我知道，我會注意的。」山本當然清楚小琳的實力。

「時間差不多了，該回去休息了。」蘭緹兒發現到自己真的很累。

「媽媽。」小建已經快要昏迷不醒。

伊夫看見這樣的情況就知道大家已經開始疲累，的確是該要好好的休息才可以，綱吉的話可以交給XANXUS抱回去，綱吉從小就很愛跟著XANXUS，XANXUS也特別的疼愛綱吉，兩兄妹睡在一起已經不是什麼稀奇的事情，史庫瓦羅當然也很清楚這件事情，所以早已經不是那麼在意，當然綱吉可愛的樣子很受到瓦利亞大家的歡迎，造就彭哥列的所有人上上下下都很疼愛綱吉，綱吉的守護者們也是很喜歡跟綱吉在一起，畢竟綱吉是他們的首領，他們唯一認可的首領。

「果真大家都需要好好睡一覺。」伊夫躺在床上說這句話。

「睡吧！你也累壞了。」約克看見這樣的情形說。

「好。」伊夫已經意識模糊。

「真是！」約克也躺在床上睡覺。

骸知道今天XANXUS會照顧自己最疼愛的天使，所以他今天不需要太過擔心，只是骸清楚這次的守護者認可過後會有一些事情發生，不知道為什麼最近老是在夢中見到自己最不想要見到的場景，現在彭哥列的戒指並沒有套在他們的手上，儘管他們是下一任的守護者也是一樣，歷代的彭哥列有兩套戒指，除了大空之外就是避免守護者會出現兩位才會有這樣的情況產生，當然戒指的外貌和能力都是一樣的。

退位的首領也會有不一樣的戒指存在，只是首領的時間都會刻印在戒指當中，那是屬於彭哥列的歷史，那血腥又殘忍的歷史，每位首領都是要接受那樣的挑戰，只要有彭哥列的血統的孩子都會接觸到的挑戰，不過選擇權在自己的手上，就算通過考驗也不一定要成為首領，當然最終的決定還是要由I世來決定，畢竟他才是創立彭哥列的創始人，歷代的首領都是由他決定的。


	15. Chapter 15

山本知道自己要對付的人是自己的姑姑山本琳，山本對於這次的測驗依舊跟以往一樣用平常心去應付，剛也要山本用平常心去應付就可以，很多事情不需要刻意的想太多，只要用平常心去應付的話，很多事情都可以順利解決的，很多的事情只要用平常心去面對就可以，山本平常就已經有在練習自己的劍術，早已經把自己的父親的時雨蒼燕流繼承過來，也有稍微改良父親給予的一切，暫時是不需要太過擔心。

「小武、小建，起床了，要上課了。」蘭緹兒醒來的時候發現到兩個孩子好像還沒有起床的跡象。

「怎麼了？」剛總是會讓妻子多睡點，不忍妻子很早就醒。

「你回來啦！小武和小建早上應該會早起才對呀！他們都有社團活動，可是今早不見人影。」蘭緹兒有些困惑。

「他們兩個一早起來就去道場，先在應該是去上學的途中。」剛摟著妻子的腰身親吻妻子。

「這樣呀！害我擔心那麼久。」蘭緹兒不高興的嘟著嘴。

「對不起嘛！下次我會提醒妳的。」剛對於自己的妻子還是那樣的疼愛。

山本和弟弟小建走在路上，小建多少有些擔心自己的哥哥，儘管山本的試驗過後就換他，但是小建就還是會擔心自己的哥哥，山本輕輕拍小建的頭表示說不需要太過擔心，小建感受到自己的哥哥的意思，怎麼說他多少還是會擔心一下，山本的能力的確是很強，小琳的能力也不弱，真要說的話山本的能力說不定還比不上小琳，是有待加強的，不過只要通過小琳的測驗就可以得到小琳的認可，山本當然會去做這件事情，畢竟山本知道自己是一定要成為雨之守護者的。

「哥，你有把握可以得到姑姑的認同嗎？」小建多少有些不安的問。

「有的，不要太擔心。」山本只是拍拍小建的頭。

「嗯！你有把握就好。」小建真的很不懂自己的哥哥為什麼老是喜歡拍自己的頭。

「我之後就換你了，別忘了到時候你可是要挑戰瓦利亞的瑪蒙的。」山本牽起弟弟的手往校門口跑過去。

「我當然知道，最好閃過雲雀哥，哥！」小建已經看見雲雀準備咬殺人的樣子。

「會閃過的，放心。」山本早已經有準備。

山本看見綱吉和骸一起上學的樣子只是微笑，小建看見庫洛姆的時候馬上跑過去庫洛姆身邊，綱吉看見山本的樣子只是微笑的打招呼，獄寺看見山本反而是彆扭的轉頭不去理會他，大家看見這樣的情形大多都心知肚明是怎麼回事，不會特別的去干預他們兩人的戀情，蘇菲和卡洛琳開開心心的一起上學，不像是剛剛通過試驗的兩人，現在還沒有通過試驗的有山本、小建、庫洛姆、骸、雲雀、穆他們幾人而已，綱吉的話只要九代認可就可以繼任首領的位子。

「早安，小武。」綱吉笑笑的打招呼。

「早安，小綱。」山本總是會很高興的和綱吉打招呼。

「今天通過小麻雀的魔爪啦！」骸看見他們兩兄弟平安無事通過的樣子這樣說。

「當然，我可不敢恭維雲雀的咬殺。」山本怎麼說還是很討厭雲雀的拐子。

「早安呀！恭彌。」蘇菲故意從後面抱住雲雀。

「早安。」雲雀早已經習慣蘇菲這樣的態度。

如果不是早已經見怪不怪的話，大家會被這樣的情形給嚇到，卡洛琳看見自己的好友是那樣的活潑，似乎不改本性這樣的對雲雀，由於向來兩人是搭檔關係，所以雲雀也不會很在意蘇菲這樣的動作，校內總是傳言他們兩人是男女朋友，卻不知道他們兩人個別有自己喜歡的人，雲雀早就許配給加百羅涅的首領跳馬迪諾，蘇菲真正喜歡的人是拳擊社的社長了平，千種看見蘇菲的動作不以為意，早上蘇菲也是這樣對他的，每天早上都要承受蘇菲這位姊姊的活潑，千種很早就練就金剛不壞之身。

「我看蘇菲的個性只有雲雀和千種受得了，真不知道了平要怎樣去適應蘇菲。」卡洛琳看見這樣的情形說。

「不知道呢！千種和恭彌哥哥已經習慣了呢！」綱吉笑笑的說。

「嗯！蘇菲本來就很活潑。」千種只有這樣的感想。

了平即使看見蘇菲那個樣子也不會多說什麼，儘管他們兩人已經交往，可是了平對於蘇菲那樣活潑的個性感到很安心，了平很清楚自己是不能改變蘇菲的，雲雀、千種都是和蘇菲一起長大的人，自己不過就是蘇菲的男朋友，可是不可否認的蘇菲真的對了平很好，應該說蘇菲對所有人都很好，了平也真的很喜歡蘇菲，他們兩人交往很穩定，蘇菲對於了平的個性並不會很討厭，反而覺得了平是個很率真的人。

「早安！了平。」蘇菲從雲雀的身上下來。

「極限的早安，蘇菲。」了平看見蘇菲總是會臉紅。

「哥哥也真是的。」京子看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「呵呵！」蘇菲不以為意。

今天大家還是跟平常的時間一樣上課，山本在課堂上多少有些分心的狀態，綱吉看見這樣的情形大概就知道是為什麼，對於綱吉來說教導她使用劍術的人並不是小琳而是史庫瓦羅，小時候常常待在瓦利亞那裡，彭哥列大宅是很大的，所以有包含瓦利亞大宅，綱吉從小就待在那裡生活，除非有必要才回到彭哥列大宅中，主要是因為綱吉很喜歡待在XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的身邊，九代首領也不是那麼的計較，正確來說九代首領可是非常的疼愛綱吉的。

「小武，你緊張嗎？」下課後綱吉問了這句話。

「嗯！有點。」山本苦笑的說。

「你一定會成功的，雨守阿姨不會對你太過嚴苛的，至少不像是雨守叔叔嘛！」綱吉叫九代的守護並沒有叫他們的名字的習慣。

「也是呢！希望姑姑會手下留情。」山本當然是希望自己的姑姑手下留情。

山本可是清楚自家的姑姑不太會手下留情，要是真的手下留情的話，自己也可要小心一點，小琳的能力可是跟剛不相上下，如果自己不注意的話自己一定會死的很慘的，有的時候山本覺得自己很羨慕弟弟小建，雖然小建會用時雨蒼燕流，不過平常還是習慣用幻術，小建的幻術是用鈴鐺去迷惑敵人，聽到小建的鈴鐺聲就會被迷惑，往往只要一點技巧就可以把事情給解決，山本多少有些羨慕。

「小武，有把握通過考驗嗎？」小琳站在山本的面前問。

「當然！！」山本當然要有這樣的把握。

「那麼，就開始吧！」小琳決定快點解決。

「是，請多指教。」山本拿起自己的時雨金時。

蘭緹兒看見山本手上的刀就知道自己的丈夫把刀子給兒子，那是承傳的意思，山本把所有時雨蒼燕流的招式都學會，甚至還有秋雨這招也學會，當然也依照史庫瓦羅的招式自創幾招出來，劍士就是要互相學習才會得到很大的進步，蘭緹兒現在不會很擔心大兒子，不過小兒子的試驗可就沒有這麼簡單，要是對上瑪蒙的話就還好，不過偏偏小建的主考官是伊夫。

「你把時雨金時給小武了？」蘭緹兒問自己的丈夫。

「嗯！小武有本事繼承的，小琳他們不是二刀流就是三刀流，所以不會用到時雨金時。」剛告訴自己的妻子。

山本利用時雨蒼燕流對付自己的姑姑小琳，當然小琳也不是簡單的對手，儘管是用二刀流使用時雨蒼燕流，但是能力可不輸給山本，山本要應付小琳可是很吃力的，就算是殺人的刀法，只要用在保護人的身上就不需要太過擔心，小琳是殺手家族出身的孩子，利用時雨蒼燕流幫九代打天下，在彭哥列當中也是有很重要的地位的女性，當然九代的十二位守護者都是很強悍的。

『好吃力，姑姑果然不會放水。』山本努力的抵擋小琳的攻擊。

『蘇菲也不輕鬆，姑姑的時雨蒼燕流果然不能小看，招式變化多端。』山本已經注意到細節的部份。

『呵呵！看樣子小武已經注意到細節的部份了，那就要看他怎麼破招了。』小琳一點也不會訝異。

山本決定利用自己的優勢去攻破小琳的招式，當然小琳也不慌不忙的防守，最後山本利用燕之嘴來總結，小琳看見這樣的情形當然知道聽該要給自己的侄子過關，小琳當然可以輕易的閃過山本的攻擊，怎麼說小琳也是會利用時雨蒼燕流連變化自己的招式，雖然可以輕易的就化解掉山本的攻擊，沒想到自己卻受到擦傷，小琳看見自己身上的擦傷一點也不訝異，怎麼說山本都已經成長許多，守護者就是應該要這樣慢慢的成長，到最後一定可以保護自己最重要的首領的。

「好啦！小武，你的試驗通過囉！」小琳把自己的刀子收好。

「謝謝姑姑。」山本開心的說。

「好痛！！」小琳發現到傷口挺大的。

「我不是跟妳說過了，妳上次受的傷又破掉了。」霍爾開口大罵自己的妻子。

「我忘記了咩！別生氣嘛！」小琳自己知道是自己吃虧。

「妳還敢說！！」霍爾當然會生氣。

「好了啦！你們夫妻就別吵架了，快點去療傷吧！」尼很好心的勸他們兩人。

「下一個上場的是庫洛姆，主考官為蘭緹兒。」伊夫簡單的宣布就準備要回家。

大家聽見這個消息一點也不訝異，霧守的主考官剛剛好，而且很早就已經安排好，儘管伊夫是最強的守護者，但是庫羅克和伊夫不相上下，他是骸的主考官，九代首領看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，綱吉也不會很擔心自己最愛的人會失手，骸是很厲害的術士，真的不需要太過擔心，骸的能力讓綱吉很信任，庫洛姆知道自己要對付的人是自己的阿姨，不過庫洛姆並不擔心太多，喬治亞很早就告訴她不需要擔心太多，只要她所想的事情都會發生，只要她專心的去對付，就一定會贏的。

「要贏喔！要得到霧守叔叔的認可喔！」綱吉只是這樣告訴骸。

「我會的，我親愛的天使。」骸親吻綱吉的手。

『那孩子可不能小看。』庫羅克看著骸，他很清楚骸不能小看。

綱吉很開心的睡在骸的身邊，骸摸摸綱吉的頭沒說什麼，他的天使就是這樣可愛，自己一定可以得到庫羅克這位霧守的認可，怎麼說骸都不覺得自己會輸給他，雖然很討厭自己的眼睛，但是骸一直以來有好好跟的跟伊森夫和喬治亞學習，他們利用幻術的能力不可以小看，骸學習到很多的技巧，要得到認可並不是很大的考驗，最大的考驗是想要通過喬治亞的考驗才是最困難的。

「妳真的不擔心我和小麻雀？」骸一邊吃東西一邊問綱吉。

「為什麼要擔心你和恭彌哥哥呢？穆我也不需要擔心，我只要擔心小凪和小建就好。」綱吉笑笑的說。

「是因為我們都很強的關係嗎？」骸不解的問自己的天使。

「這個嘛！主要是因為我相信你們，況且骸不是很強嗎？」綱吉相信骸的實力。

「呵呵！也是，我果然不需要妳擔心。」骸懂綱吉的意思。

難得的假日他們正在逛街，骸知道綱吉的確真的不需擔心他們，不管怎麼說綱吉都很信任他們，小建和庫洛姆這兩個弟弟妹妹綱吉多少還是會擔心，但是自己和雲雀以及穆的實力真的很強，在任務完成的過程當中就數他們三個完成機率最高，綱吉根本就不需要擔心的原因在這裡，骸清楚只要綱吉信任自己就可以，只要綱吉可以當上首領，他就會永遠的跟在綱吉的身邊，就算沒有也會永遠的待在綱吉的身邊。

「骸，你看！！這件衣服好不好？」綱吉拿起衣服給骸看。

「很好看，妳喜歡就買下來。」骸看見綱吉笑起來的樣子只是微笑。

「嗯…好吧！」綱吉多少有些猶豫。

「不要去想太多了，妳想要的東西都可以買。」骸幫綱吉拿去結帳。

綱吉看見這樣的情形真的不知道要說什麼，就算自己的出身很高貴綱吉也很不喜歡亂花錢，綱吉想想既然難得出來就買自己喜歡的東西，骸本來就很疼自己，綱吉很高興自己擁有這個好的情人，就是有個這樣好的情人，綱吉才會那樣的高興，那個人是綱吉今生的最愛，那個人就是骸。


	16. Chapter 16

庫洛姆對於自己的主考官是蘭緹兒這件事並沒有多大的問題，庫洛姆擔心的是自己沒有辦法可以好好的發揮能力，儘管庫洛姆已經是很出色的術士，但是多多少少還是會擔心自己的能力問題，伊夫看見這樣的情形並沒有多說什麼，只是微笑的要庫洛姆靜下心來，很多事情不需要太過強求，當然只要自己有心思的話就一定可以通過考驗的，蘭緹兒不是那種會為難人家的主考官，怎麼說小建也是同樣的要接受考驗，對此蘭緹兒都沒有特別表示什麼。

「小凪，不需要太過擔心，妳的能力很出色。」伊夫告訴自己的女兒。

「媽媽，我還是會擔心，擔心自己無法通過考驗。」庫洛姆告訴伊夫自己的害怕。

「傻孩子，相信自己的能力，一定會通過考驗的。」伊夫溫柔的摸摸庫洛姆的頭。

「嗯！我會努力的。」庫洛姆當然會好好的努力。

伊夫知道很多事情都要靠庫洛姆自己去努力才可以，他們只能在一旁看著自己的孩子成長，孩子們總有一天都要離開他們的懷抱的，所以不管怎樣他們都不該束縛自己的孩子，反而是好好的任由自己的孩子去飛翔，伊夫相信自己的孩子一定可以通過考驗，蘭緹兒出手不會很狠心的，怎麼說伊夫都很清楚蘭緹兒是那樣的善良，就是因為那樣的善良所以才容易受到傷害，伊夫才會那樣的保護好自己疼愛的堂妹，不願意讓蘭緹兒受到任何的傷害。

「不擔心孩子？」約克看見伊夫正在看書的樣子問。

「有什麼好擔心的，我們的孩子一定可以通過考驗的。」伊夫有自信的告訴自己的丈夫。

「說的也是，不需要擔心太多。」約克懂伊夫想要表達的意思。

「因為是我們的孩子。」伊夫微笑的說。

庫洛姆就和平常一樣上學、放學，當然中間有時間她會去和小建一起練習幻術，當然他們兩人也會請骸一起幫忙他們特訓，最主要的原因就是他們希望可以順利通過考驗，他們不像是骸可以那樣有自信的通過考驗，加上骸的能力真的很強，不需要任何人的擔心，除了他們敬愛的首領之外，綱吉多少還是會擔心一下骸的，就算綱吉知道骸的能力很強也是一樣，怎麼說他們兩人都是情人，互相擔心也是正常的現象。

「呵呵！我可愛的庫洛姆、小建，你們可要小心囉！」骸警告他們兩人。

聽見這句話庫洛姆和小建就已經有底了，看樣子骸要使出自己的實力來，這下子他們要小心防範才可以，不然的話等下受傷的一定是他們，對於骸來說幻覺可以做到真真假假、假假真真是最強的，不僅僅是迷惑對手的五感，甚至可以騙過對手的第六感，最強的幻術是可以讓對手分不出真假，骸的幻術等級的確是已經達到這樣的程度，庫洛姆和小建跟骸一起練習的時候都會特別的小心也就是這個原因，除非你有把握，否則千萬別跟骸硬槓。

「好累喔！小凪，妳有把握通過考驗嗎？」小建走在路上的時候問庫洛姆。

「不知道，我實在沒有什麼把握。」庫洛姆多少有些擔心自己的情形。

「別擔心，我相信小凪妳一定可以成功的。」小建拍拍庫洛姆的肩膀。

「謝謝你，小建。」庫洛姆很高興小建是那樣的信任她。

庫洛姆覺得小建是很體貼人家的一位好男生，蘇菲亞有這樣好的男朋友真好，小建和蘇菲亞的相處大家都看得出來，小建可能是深受自己父親的影響，剛是很疼愛妻子的男人，這點是不可否認的，況且小建對於蘇菲亞總是照顧的非常好，常常讓偉夫和塞維爾非常的放心，當然蘇菲亞也很喜歡小建，彭哥列X代的守護者長得都很好看，就是這樣的原因讓許多人想要和他們攀上關係，不過因為大家都有自己的伴侶，所以根本就是不可能的。

「我回來了。」小建打開店裡的門。

「回來啦！過來幫忙，今天客人很多。」剛告訴自己的孩子。

「好，我馬上下來。」小建馬上去換衣服下來幫忙。

今天晚上客人絡繹不絕的樣子讓剛多少有點困擾，在一旁的學徒看見自己的師父困擾的樣子只是苦笑，畢竟剛不是很喜歡有太多客人的時候，這時候師母總是要出去面對客人，蘭緹兒卻不以為意，怎麼說蘭緹兒都很喜歡熱鬧的時候，看見這麼多的客人就表示生意很好，兩個孩子總是會貼心的一起幫忙，蘭緹兒漂亮的樣子可是受到許多客人的歡迎，多少會讓剛有些吃醋就是。

「爸、爸、爸！」小建大聲的叫自己的父親。

「喔！什麼事？」剛這才回神過來。

「舅舅家叫壽司，蘇菲亞家也是，你弄好我等下一起送過去。」小建知道是母親的關係讓父親發呆。

「喔！好，你哥呢？」剛沒見到大兒子下來幫忙。

「我不知道，我今天沒有跟他一起回家。」小建很疑惑。

「小武說要去隼人那邊，晚點才會回家的。」蘭緹兒告訴他們。

小建把所有的事情忙完後繞過去彭哥列在日本的總部，蘇菲亞因為兩位父親都到日本陪她，所以就沒有住在彭哥列總部當中，小建只是例行性的要去把自己的哥哥給帶回家，以免造成獄寺的困擾，況且怎麼說時間差不多了也該回家去休息，小建倒是很高興可以吃到伊夫弄的小點心，他們都必須要等到客人離開才有可能吃點東西，要不就是在開店之前吃，只是小建回家的時候已經到了開店時間，根本就沒吃東西馬上去幫忙，伊夫才會給小建吃點東西後再讓他回去。

很快的星期六就要到了，庫洛姆對此多少有些不安，雖然庫洛姆知道自己是可以通過考驗的，可是怎麼樣還是會有不安的情況出現，喬治亞看見這樣的情況只是溫柔的摸摸庫洛姆的頭，庫洛姆看見是最疼愛自己的爺爺反而放心下來，喬治亞的安撫比什麼事情都更重要，喬治亞怎麼會不知道庫洛姆到底在不安什麼，從未執行過任務的庫洛姆第一次就要碰上這種考驗，多少都會有不安的情緒出現，怎麼說庫洛姆都是很善良的孩子，因此才不會讓她看見血腥的任務。

「別擔心，去吧！一定可以通過考驗的。」喬治亞告訴庫洛姆。

「嗯！」庫洛姆點頭馬上站到蘭緹兒的面前。

庫洛姆拿出自己習慣用的三叉戟，深呼吸過後決定開始利用自己所學的幻術來通過考驗，當然蘭緹兒也不是省油的燈，不慌不忙的拿出自己的武器出來，這樣的一切讓大家知道現在準備陷入幻術當中，是否可以抵擋操縱五官的幻術就要看個人的造化，怎麼說當兩位術士碰面的時候就要有這樣的覺悟，況且她們兩人又是最強的術士嫡系的子孫，繼承最強術士的血統。

「地板浮起來了？」山本看見眼前的情形。

「哥，這是幻術。」小建只是冷冷的提醒一下自己的兄長。

「真是糟糕，一下子不小心就中了幻術。」里包恩說出這句話來。

「沒錯！！Cora！」可樂尼洛看見這樣的情形說。

伊夫看見庫洛姆和蘭緹兒不相上下的幻術只是安靜的待在一旁看，似乎完全沒有受到影響一般的看著她們，伊夫的幻術可是贏過所有的人，能夠和庫羅克匹敵，除非骸使出自己的全力對付伊夫，不然的話根本就別想要打贏伊夫的，當然前提是骸可以好好的控制他的眼睛，否則的話根本就想都別想，只能說現在無動於衷的人有很多，庫洛姆的幻術現在還沒有造成蘭緹兒任何的傷害，蘭緹兒只是微笑的對付庫洛姆，蘭緹兒是能夠藉由扇子好好的對付庫洛姆的人，是唯一能夠利用扇子使用幻術的女性。

「就說了用六道不管用，都是會用六道的人，怎麼可能會管用。」伊森夫看見這樣的情形說。

「的確是這樣，但是我還教了小凪一些不是六道的幻術。」喬治亞很有把握的說。

「是嗎？我可等著看。」伊森夫似乎不是很信任自己的弟弟。

「除了II世之外，我的學生從未失手過。」喬治亞很有自信。

庫洛姆利用自己所學的不同的幻術去對付蘭緹兒，蘭緹兒馬上就措手不及，怎麼說蘭緹兒都沒想到庫洛姆會用那招對付自己，美麗盛開的彼岸花顯現在他們所有人的面前，鮮紅的彼岸花可是擁有所有人哭泣的心血，以及所有等待的思念，那些存在著彼岸的一切就這樣化為實體顯現在他們的面前，蘭緹兒終究沒想到庫洛姆會用到這招，彼岸花的花粉可是會迷幻所有的人，那是喬治亞常用的招數之一，伊夫很滿意自己女兒的表現，果然是喬治亞親自教導的孩子。

「小凪，妳通過考驗了。」蘭緹兒定下心來解除幻術。

「多謝指教，蘭緹兒阿姨。」庫洛姆很有禮貌的道謝。

「蘭緹兒，我說過了，不要小看敵人，不管是怎樣的敵人都不可以看輕的。」喬治亞對於蘭緹兒這點感到不高興。

「很抱歉，爺爺，沒有遵循您的教誨。」蘭緹兒低下頭來不敢說話。

「庫洛姆的考驗通過就好，時間已經很晚了，我們該回去休息了。」綱吉適時的提醒大家。

大家聽見綱吉說的話點頭收拾自己的東西，不管怎樣他們都該要好好的休息才可以，不管怎麼說他們已經經歷這麼久的戰鬥，剩下的幾人該要好好的養精蓄銳等待考驗，已經通過考驗的其他人則是要好好的運用自己拿到的匣子，未來彭哥列的一切還是要靠那些匣子才可以，通過考驗最主要的目的就是要好好的保護他們的首領，不管怎麼說綱吉將來都是要繼承彭哥列的，這位女首領的份量可是要讓所有的人珍貴保護的。

「小建要好好加油，下個星期就換你了。」庫洛姆告訴小建。

「我會加油的，我會讓舅舅認同我的。」小建一定會做到的。

「小建，回家吧！」蘭緹兒笑笑的說。

骸牽起綱吉的手一起回家去，綱吉和骸的感情依舊是那麼的好，骸真的很疼愛自己最喜歡的天使，骸知道自己唯一能夠做的就是好好保護自己最重要的天使，能夠和自己最重要的天使在一起，骸不管是怎樣的形式他都心甘情願，當然綱吉也比誰都清楚自己最愛的人就是骸，所以才會那樣的執著在骸的身上，綱吉想要的唯一的霧守就是骸，其他人都可以離開自己的身邊，但唯獨就是骸不可以離開自己的身邊，這是最重要的地方，骸可是她內心當中最重要的支柱。

「骸，你絕對要通過考驗，我不可以失去你的。」綱吉這樣告訴骸。

「當然，我會通過考驗的，只求可以待在妳身邊。」骸當然知道綱吉的心思。

遇見綱吉後骸知道自己不再是那個討厭黑手黨的小鬼，是個誓言要保護最重要的天使的人，因為是綱吉所以他效忠，除了綱吉之外沒有任何的首領可以讓他效忠的，綱吉是他六道骸唯一想要效忠的首領，就像是喬治亞唯一想要效忠的首領是喬托是一樣的道理，但是喬治亞和喬托只有友誼的感情，骸和綱吉可是擁有愛情的成份，他們的愛是那樣的堅定，不會因為任何的原因就把他們兩人給分開，畢竟他們是那樣的清楚要是失去對方的話，他們一定會受不了的。

「無法失去對方嗎？」喬治亞看見他們的樣子說。

「就像我們一樣，他們也無法失去對方的。」喬安娜靠在喬治亞的身上。

綱吉知道自己待在骸的身邊是那樣的快樂，能夠和骸在一起感覺真的很好，綱吉真的很喜歡待在骸的身邊，綱吉希望未來不管發生什麼事情都可以和骸在一起，綱吉不想要失去對自己來說最重要的人，如果可以綱吉多麼希望自己可以永遠的和骸在一起，但是綱吉知道世上沒有永恆的東西，有實際形體的東西終究是會幻滅的，如果可以把握一分一秒和自己喜歡的人在一起，那就是最好不過的事情。

儘管永遠並不存在，可是現在能夠和自己最愛的人在一起有什麼不好的，骸的那雙大手會永遠的牽著自己的小手，大手拉小手的走在一起，這樣子對他們來說就已經很幸福，未來不管有多麼的艱難都可以度過，骸可是很清楚自己最愛的人就是綱吉，所以他會牽起綱吉的手走過這漫長的人生道路，他們會這樣永遠的繼續下去，他們的愛情、婚姻的路途會走的很順遂，就像是跳舞一般的進一步退一步，踩到對方的腳就說聲對不起，這麼簡單又平凡的幸福。


	17. Chapter 17

小建知道自己的主考官是自己的舅舅，當然小建也清楚伊夫是多麼的強大，所以小建一點也不覺得自己要緊張什麼，畢竟不管怎樣伊夫是不會留情的，小建當然也會騰出一些時間好好的訓練自己的能力，掌握好幻術的基礎，盡量不讓自己的母親擔心，山本多少也是會擔心自己的弟弟，但是小建是不會讓自己的家人擔心自己的，該怎麼樣小建已經有打算，盡量避免自己的家人擔心自己。

「小建，舅舅很強的，你確定沒問題嗎？」山本多少還是會擔心自己的弟弟。

「沒事的，哥，我會讓舅舅認同我的。」小建對於這件事並不會特別擔心。

小建勤練幻術的樣子蘭緹兒怎麼會不知道，怎麼說畢竟是自己的親生兒子，主考官又是疼愛自己的堂哥，蘭緹兒當然希望自己的兒子可以順利通過考驗，這樣的話蘭緹兒就不用提心吊膽的在擔心自己的孩子，小建把自己常用的幻術練到爐火純青，就是不希望在考驗的時候失敗，小建偶爾也會跟著大家一起出任務，小建的成長大家都有看在眼裡，蘇菲可說是很疼愛小建這位表弟，山本的話真的把自己的弟弟保護的非常好。

「你有打算放水嗎？對小建。」約克看見伊夫正在打領帶的時候說。

「會稍微放水一下，小建給爺爺教導，幻術也不弱。」伊夫開始整裝。

「說的也是。」約克整理自己的衣著。

「歪了。」伊夫幫忙約克弄好。

約克親吻伊夫的臉頰，伊夫笑笑的打理好約克，每天早上他們兩人都會這樣做，伊夫總是會幫忙約克整理好衣著，甜蜜的樣子總是會羨慕所有人，綱吉偶爾會看見這樣的情形，和骸在一起的時候會這樣做，家光和奈奈也是那樣的甜蜜，綱吉自然而然也學會到這樣的甜蜜，從小和骸在一起的時候他們也表現這樣的親密。

「親愛的小綱，起床囉！」骸實在捨不得把自己最愛的天使給叫醒。

「唔…」綱吉慢慢的睜開眼睛。

「早安，親愛的。」骸給予一個早安吻。

「早安，骸。」綱吉回予一個早安吻給骸。

骸看見綱吉衣衫不整的樣子多少有些心動，但是尊重綱吉的意願還是幫綱吉把衣服給穿好，綱吉對於骸這樣的動作感到不好意思，兩人一直以來睡在一起，骸會不心動是不可能的事情，畢竟自己有在長大的跡象，骸的男性賀爾蒙也在成長，想要理性的在自己的身邊多少有點困難，男性剛起床的時候是最衝動的時候，怎麼說面對的誘惑真的是太大，可是分床或是分房睡覺他們很不習慣，兩人之間總是會因為生活情趣和習慣有所掙扎。

「今天放假，為什麼要我這麼早就醒來？」綱吉迷糊的問骸。

「首領要我們過去。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「這樣呀！爺爺要我們過去。」綱吉清醒許多。

「呵呵！」骸喜歡看迷糊的綱吉。

「骸，最喜歡了。」綱吉親吻綱吉。

「我知道。」骸怎麼會不知道綱吉的心思。

綱吉聽見骸說的話才想起來IX代邀請他們去喝茶，可以把自己的朋友都帶過去，小春和京子、正一也會一起跟去，IX代可是很歡迎大家一起過去喝茶吃東西聊天，綱吉當然很高興可以和大家一起在一起喝茶，骸怎麼會不知道自家小女友的心思，綱吉真的很喜歡和家人一起團聚，只要可以和大家一起團聚綱吉就會很高興，骸自小和綱吉在一起自然就知道綱吉的心思。

「哇！！好多可愛的女孩，我這裡有很多好衣服，一起試穿吧！」魯斯里亞開心的看著她們這些女生。

「好。」小春、京子、庫洛姆點頭答應。

「我不要。」蘇菲和綱吉馬上拒絕。

只是蘇菲和綱吉依舊是被魯斯里亞拖過去，蘇菲和綱吉臉上是非常不高興的樣子，其他人看見這樣的情形只有無奈的份，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅也沒有辦法解除綱吉的問題，魯斯里亞興趣一來大家都很難阻止，骸看見這樣的情形也不會多說什麼，伊夫看見這樣的情形只是微笑，今天晚上就要應付小建的試驗，小建的試驗伊夫不太會放水，小建也會很努力的練習，盡量想辦法通過伊夫的試驗。

「小建有自信嗎？可以通過伊夫的考驗。」IX代溫和的問小建。

「IX代首領，我有信心，一定可以通過舅舅的考驗。」小建笑笑的回答。

「有信心就好，小建你一定可以通過的，到時候小綱就拜過你了。」IX代告訴小建。

「是，我一定會好好的保護小綱姊姊的。」小建對於這件事一定會做到的。

魯斯里亞讓所有的女孩子出現在大家的面前，骸看見自己喜歡的天使穿的很漂亮的樣子只是微笑，了平看見蘇菲穿的衣服讓他很驚艷，千種看見小春所穿的衣服有些訝異，京子和庫洛姆可愛的樣子也是讓其他人驚訝，犬看見庫洛姆的樣子更是臉紅不已，怎麼說都是自己喜歡的女生，骸和綱吉倒是沒有這樣的情形產生，骸可是很清楚自家的女友是穿什麼都好看，從小就被女性拿去當作是洋娃娃一般的試穿，魯斯里亞更是不會放過綱吉的。

大家開心的一起喝茶聊天，伊夫已經準備好今天要怎樣給予小建測試，伊夫決定設計一個迷宮讓小建好好的走完，當然迷宮可是幻術設計的，自然小建一定會經過許多的陷阱，到時候就要好好看小建的表現，不過現在還是跟大家一起好好的喝茶聊天，IX代首領可是很喜歡和大家一起喝茶聊天的，現在大家可是很享受這段時光的，晚上辛苦的時光到來前好好的享受。

「小建，你今天的考驗就是進入我創造的迷宮當中，如果可以順利走出來的話，就表示說你通過考驗了。」伊夫告訴小建。

「我知道了，舅舅。」小建點頭。

小建對於這件事沒有什麼感覺，走入伊夫所創造出的迷宮當中，然後順利的走出來給大家看，習慣用於幻術的鈴鐺小建會帶在身上，其他的就僅此而已，小建很清楚裡面所有的東西都是幻術，幻術操縱人類的五感，基本上很少有人不用到特殊的東西就可以看輕幻術，唯一可以用的感覺就是第六感，當然小建也清楚歷代的霧守當中就數第一代的霧守擁有魔鏡可以看穿幻術，不過小建多少還是有把握可以走出迷宮的。

「那我進去囉！」小建笑笑的對大家說。

小建進入迷宮後只是慢慢的走，遇到危險或是陷阱的時候小建反而是搖搖自己的鈴鐺，鈴鐺可以幫忙小建驅走幻術，可以避免小建陷入幻術當中，這樣的一切伊夫都看在眼裡，小建的能力多少不可小覷，伊夫自然很滿意小建的表現，當然伊夫可是在裡面設下許多好玩的東西要等待小建怎麼去破解，小建自然也一一的破解那些幻術，小建多少承襲父親那開朗的個性，很多時候自然用樂天的方式去面對，因此面對伊夫的幻術並沒有特別的懼怕，只是遵照指示一一的走完。

「果然是舅舅創造的迷宮，一點也不好走。」小建遇上瓶頸的時候這樣說。

小建用自己的幻術去破解眼前的幻術，對小建來說這是很好的訓練，小建不會因此而抱怨或是怎樣的，反而是繼續走下去，該做的事情都會做完，只是內心相當的佩服伊夫的幻術可以弄成這樣精緻，就是這樣精緻所以才會令人感到害怕，同時想要擺脫也不是容易的事情，小建自然會佩服伊夫，比起母親，伊夫的幻術略勝一籌，但是又輸給喬治亞很多，小建這些自然都很清楚。

「舅舅的能力果然不能小看，嘛！喬治亞爺爺弄的迷宮也很恐怖。」小建只是這樣說說。

小建隱隱約約的看見出口的地方，看見這樣的情形小建並沒有很快的走過去，在幻術的世界當中有很多例外，有時候看見的東西有可能是陷阱，對於這點小建之所以會那樣的警覺也是這個原因，怎麼說小建都還有警覺心，在這樣的世界中長大的小建多少還是有警覺心的，未來不管發生什麼事情小建都必須要好好的解決，從小就被教育要好好的保護首領，因此小建對於這件事很堅持，盡量不會露出自己的弱點來，避免敵人有機可趁。

「到出口了…」小建順利的走出來。

「恭喜你，小建，你成功了。」伊夫微笑的看著小建。

綱吉看見小建順利走出來只是微笑，山本馬上去抱自己的弟弟，小建看見這樣的情形有些嚇到，怎麼說他都多少有些不適應這樣的情況，在迷宮當中精神世界長期緊繃讓小建多少有些睡意，不知道為什麼小建覺得自己的兄長的胸膛是那樣的溫暖，眼睛閉起來後馬上就睡著，山本看見這樣的情況只是苦笑，山本很清楚弟弟已經累了，伊夫看見這樣的情形並沒有說什麼，允許他們回去好好的休息，伊夫已經承認小建為出色的霧之守護者了。

「嘛！小建也真是的。」山本真的很喜歡這位弟弟。

「畢竟小建也耗費太多力量了。」蘭緹兒溫柔的說。

「回家吧！」剛看著妻兒們。

山本想起來第一次和弟弟見面的時候，那時候小建總是很膽小的躲在母親的身後，山本那時候不解為什麼父親在外面還有孩子，從小他就沒有見過自己的親生母親，每個月總是會有一名外國女子過來照顧他，自己總是會跟著弟弟叫那位外國女子『媽媽』，山本會發現到自己父親看著外國女子的眼神是那樣的溫柔，對於弟弟也是特別的疼愛，後來才知道父親真正喜歡的人是弟弟的母親，只是當自己第一次見到弟弟的時候，山本就在內心發誓說要好好保護這位可愛的弟弟。

當他們移居義大利後一家人正式住在一起，山本總是和小建形影不離的，不管做什麼他們都會在一起，山本真的很喜歡自己的弟弟，家人是他最重要的支柱，獄寺是他最重要的情人，家人和獄寺是不可以失去的，當然這件事情獄寺也很瞭解，獄寺可是很清楚自己在山本的內心當中有多麼的重要，所以不管怎樣他們都不會故意傷害自己的，山本總是會用自己的方式去保護自己想要保護的人，包含自己的家人和情人，山本是不會原諒傷害他們的人。

「真是的，到最後小建那傢伙明明就過關了，沒想到卻不能聽到這個好消息。」獄寺不太高興的說。

「幻術的運用是要耗費精神力的，小建自然會想要睡覺。」蘭緹兒笑笑的看著獄寺。

「嘛！我覺得小建表現的很好，不管怎樣都是很出色的霧守。」山本用很溫柔的口氣說。

「哈哈！不愧是我的兒子，很快就通過考驗了。」剛很高興自己的兩個兒子都通過考驗。

小建正在自己的哥哥背後睡的安穩，一點也沒有聽見他們說的話，山本一邊背著弟弟一邊和獄寺說話，獄寺當然不怎麼高興的回答山本的問話，看見這樣的情形山本根本不會怎樣，總是會再接再厲的繼續和獄寺說話，蘭緹兒和剛看見這樣的互動只是微笑，怎麼說他們兩個孩子的互動就是這樣，他們一點也不需要擔心，山本可是很清楚的知道自己想要什麼，和獄寺在一起一點也不後悔，就是這樣的決心讓他們作為父母的人願意支持山本。

「棒球笨蛋，以後…」獄寺看見山本的眼神真的不知道要說什麼。

「我會保護你的，還有恭喜你通過考驗。」山本想起來自己沒有恭喜過獄寺。

「你也是，棒球笨蛋。」獄寺微笑的看著山本。

山本和獄寺的感情可以說好也可以說不好，不過他們兩人的感情以後會更加的堅定，山本不管怎樣都會保護好獄寺的，當然綱吉也知道這件事情，所以綱吉並不會反對山本，首領並不是山本的第一要務，既然這樣的話不如放手讓山本去保護自己想要保護的人，至少這樣的話山本是不會感到愧疚的，綱吉也不希望自己身邊的人有遺憾，為了不讓他們有遺憾，綱吉會盡力做好首領的位子，會成為大家心目中最好的首領，這也是所有守護者努力的目標，他們可都希望自己的首領可以獨當一面的照顧他們。


	18. Chapter 18

骸知道自己的主考官是庫羅克這個傢伙，骸不清楚庫羅克的幻術有多厲害，但是骸自己本身是一位出色的術士，喬治亞多少對骸的滿意度有增加，加上骸老是被伊森夫和喬治亞抓去訓練，能力增強的速度可是很驚人的，庫洛姆和小建總是很羨慕骸那樣的驚人，當然他們也知道嚴格的訓練可以成為出色的人員，骸的基礎不弱，畢竟是繼承那隻眼睛的人，只是偶爾有時候會失控，那時候喬治亞就會親自出來處理，現在長大後骸的失控已經沒有那麼嚴重，反而令人放心許多。

「這次換骸了，要加油喔！」綱吉笑笑的對骸說。

「我會加油的，我會成為妳的霧之守護者的。」骸執起綱吉的手親吻。

「你說的喔！不可以反悔。」綱吉很高興骸會待在自己的身邊。

「當然，我不會反悔的。」骸當然是不會反悔。

綱吉很高興骸會待在自己的身邊，只要骸待在自己的身邊她就很高興，骸當然會待在自己的天使的身邊，骸會好好的保護自己的天使，身為惡魔的自己一定要好好的保護自己心愛的天使，骸自然有信心一定可以保護自己的天使，不管是誰骸都不會放手的，綱吉是他最愛的女人，任何的女人他都看不上眼，綱吉在骸的眼中是最美麗的女人，只有待在綱吉的身邊自己才會安心，只有眼前的天使才可以帶給自己救贖。

「別擔心我，我一定會通過考驗來到妳的身邊的。」骸輕輕的在綱吉的耳邊說。

「嗯！我相信骸，相信骸一定會到達我的身邊的。」綱吉相信骸對自己說的話。

『是那個孩子，被詛咒的孩子。』庫羅克看見骸的樣子。

庫羅克對於骸並不會很討厭，但是知道骸的眼睛是被詛咒的眼睛，曾經他有聽過伊夫說過這件事，那個眼睛是伊森夫留下的來眼睛，喬治亞的眼睛在喬治亞死去的時候就沒有留下，跟著喬治亞的身體化為灰燼，被詛咒的眼睛並沒有留下來，當然伊森夫和喬治亞的子孫都沒有人的眼睛是被詛咒的紅眼，沒想到伊森夫的眼睛竟然會輾轉到骸的身上，對於這件事情伊夫並沒有說什麼，庫羅克知道骸的實力是有幾兩重，到時候骸一定可以輕易的通過自己的考驗的。

『那孩子一定可以輕易的通過我設下的考驗。』庫羅克把資料整理完。

「不擔心？」比斯康蒂問庫羅克。

「還好，那個孩子的實力很強。」庫羅克可是很清楚骸的實力。

「這樣呀！那個孩子的眼睛有被詛咒過。」比斯康蒂想起來骸的眼睛是什麼樣子。

「嗯…」庫羅克沒說什麼。

骸摸著自己的眼睛，那個被詛咒的眼睛，骸真的不知道自己到底要怎樣才好，已經很久沒有失控，可是自己還是會害怕自己會失控，綱吉待在自己的身邊看過幾次自己失控，如果不是喬治亞親自出來阻止的話，骸知道自己一定會失控殺了自己最愛的天使，當然骸也很清楚自己要是真的發揮實力的話到底有多強，一定是可以輕易通過考驗，只是自己沒有把握會不會失控，伊夫自然會知道骸的顧慮，應該是會請喬治亞出場。

「媽媽，我很擔心我會失控。」骸告訴伊夫這件事。

「我知道你會顧慮，我會請爺爺幫忙。」伊夫微笑的看著骸。

「謝謝。」骸點頭道謝。

「不會。」伊夫知道骸是很想要守護綱吉的。

喬治亞看見這樣的情形並沒有說什麼，除了自己以外伊森夫也有控制那個眼睛的力量，他們兩個一定會在場看著骸去通過考驗的，骸怎麼說也是六道家族的一份子，能力不在話下，絕對可以通過考驗的，只要那個孩子有覺悟的話是一定可以的，對此伊森夫和喬治亞並沒有多餘的擔心，只是會默默的看著骸去解決自己應該要做的事情，得到認可後就是成為真正的守護者。

「那個孩子有覺悟的話，一定可以成為她的守護者。」喬治亞看見這樣的情形說。

「這是當然的，怎麼說都是我們的子孫。」伊森夫可是很清楚骸的另外一隻眼睛是誰的。

「你的眼睛用在你的子孫身上真是好，該說那個家族挑選的太好，還是…」喬治亞可是很討厭這樣的實驗的。

「我不知道，好不容易被詛咒的眼睛不會出現在世上，沒想到卻因為我的原因讓那孩子承受莫大的痛苦。」伊森夫有些感到抱歉。

在面對庫羅克的時候，骸沒有任何的表情或是情緒的起伏，綱吉看見這樣的情形多少有替骸擔心的情況，不過綱吉知道骸一定有能力可以通過考驗的，骸的能力真的很強，或許就是這樣絕對的信任，綱吉靜下心來看著骸，伊森夫和喬治亞看見綱吉的樣子只是微笑，那個孩子就是這樣，真的有成為首領的氣質，就跟他們的首領一樣，那種不變的本質，他們兩人的出現只是要避免骸失控，當然他們也相信骸並不會失控的。

「這次的考驗你有本事會通過嗎？」庫羅克只是看著骸。

「我有信心可以通過的。」骸怎麼會沒有信心。

「是嗎？」庫羅克用自己的能力啟動屬於自己的幻術。

「哎呀！答應過小綱不能用六道輪迴的。」骸像是有點傷腦筋一般。

「你需要傷腦筋嗎？你的幻術可是彭哥列家族當中所有術士中最出色的。」庫羅克怎麼會不知道骸的能力。

「呵呵！可別把我跟一般術士比。」骸自然知道庫羅克的意思。

兩人不相上下的往來，大家看著這樣的情形發現到兩人氣勢根本就是一樣，多多少少骸是略勝一籌，庫羅克也是不可以小看人物，骸自然記取伊森夫給他的教訓，不管對手是誰都不可以小看的，要是小看自己的對手一定會吃大虧的，尤其是會使用幻術的術士，幻術的領域很廣，想要好好的掌握有點困難，但是基本上骸都已經掌握的非常好，可以說是所有的幻術都掌握住甚至都全部學會，這點庫羅克可是很清楚的，所以他並沒有對骸說些什麼，只是用盡自己的全力去對赴骸。

『哎呀！哎呀！真是麻煩，要是不小心點的話會失控，果然還是只能用六道輪迴了。』骸看見這樣的情形想。

骸發動自己的六道輪迴，庫羅克看見這樣的情形可是很小心的應付，骸清楚知道自己不可以用到人間道，要不然的話自己一定會失控的，要是失控的話可是會被人修理的很慘的，喬治亞出現看自己的表現骸就已經很清楚，所以不管怎樣骸都不會讓自己失控的，也會盡量避免用到人間道，骸可是擁有很強烈想要通過考驗的慾望，為了和自己最喜歡的人在一起，骸一定會通過這次的考驗的，那個總是在等待自己的天使，也是今生他最愛的人。

『真是糟糕，我的幻術對於那個孩子起不了作用。』庫羅克看見這樣的情形心想。

「沒想到竟然被你束縛，連我也成為你幻術的俘虜。」庫洛克看見身上的蓮花說。

「呵呵！多謝指教，我可沒有用盡全力喔！」骸解除幻術。

「我當然知道，你通過我的認可，成為X代的霧之守護者。」庫羅克靜靜的宣布。

「謝謝你。」骸很有禮貌的道謝。

綱吉看見骸通過考驗的樣子只是微笑，開心的表情顯現在臉上，比自己當上首領還要雀躍，骸看見綱吉的笑容就知道綱吉聽到自己通過考驗是多麼開心的事情，他真的很喜歡看見綱吉臉上的笑容，那個自己從小看到大的笑容，這也是自己為什麼無論如何都要通過考驗，最重要的是自己可以守護在那自己最愛的人身邊，拋棄自己的夢想守護在他最愛的天使的身邊，不管怎樣他都會盡力的去保護自己心愛的天使，只要自己的天使永遠都開心的笑著就好。

「走吧！我想睡覺了。」喬治亞這樣對伊森夫說。

「嗯！」伊森夫唯有對自己的弟弟和妻子會溫柔。

骸的表現在他們的意料之內，並沒有特別的怎樣，看見這樣的情形他們很放心，那個被詛咒的眼睛並沒有讓骸失控，喬治亞看見這樣的情形當然很放心，當自己的孩子出生的時候，喬治亞可以是檢查很久才發現到眼睛沒有遺傳，那時伊森夫聽見這樣的情況只是笑笑的，骸可能是近代可以把那隻眼睛操控的很好的人，未來地獄戒指也可以交給骸去使用，除了那個人以外，川平家的孩子，那個戒指伊森夫和喬治亞是不會回收的，其餘的會要伊夫回收回來，絕對不可以流落到有心人士的手中。

「骸，太好了，你順利通過了。」綱吉很開心的對骸說。

「嗯！我通過考驗了。」骸看見自己心愛天使的笑容只是微笑。

「這個孩子已經成為妳的守護者了，小綱。」庫羅克對綱吉說。

「謝謝你，庫羅克叔叔。」綱吉很高興骸沒事。

骸知道自己只要他最愛的人開心就好，所以不管怎樣骸都會去達到綱吉的要求，綱吉要求自己不殺人，自然骸就不會殺人，除非綱吉真的遇到危險，否則的話骸是不會親自動手的，反正綱吉要求的事情骸都會做到，主要的原因就是骸希望自己可愛的天使可以永遠的待在自己的身邊，那時候的笑容救贖了他，那時候骸就發誓說自己一定要好好的保護好自己的天使，讓她永遠都帶著笑容陪在自己的身邊。

『只要小綱可以永遠的陪在我身邊就夠了，這樣我就會很開心。』骸只祈求這件事。

「骸，不舒服嗎？怎麼臉色那麼難看？」綱吉擔心骸出問題。

「我沒事，我們回家吧！」骸摸摸綱吉的臉頰。

「好。」綱吉不解骸的異常行為。

「我真的沒事，別擔心。」骸輕聲的安慰。

綱吉看見骸不說話的樣子並沒有說什麼，綱吉強烈的感受到骸的不安，看樣子骸又在亂想什麼事情了，綱吉見到骸這樣決定會去好好的開導她心愛的惡魔，不要老是亂想，綱吉是不會離開骸的，當初第一眼見到骸的時候，綱吉就已經喜歡上骸，每天待在骸的身邊真的感到很快樂，所以綱吉不會輕易的就這樣離開骸，綱吉是用自己的生命去愛骸，想要一輩子好好的跟骸在一起生活。

「骸，你又亂想了。」綱吉不高興的看著骸。

「我哪有亂想。」骸聽見這句話的第一件事情就是裝傻。

「明明就有，我會永遠的待在你身邊的。」綱吉給予骸一個親吻。

「我知道，抱歉！我的不安影響妳了。」骸很有誠意的道歉。

「沒關係，因為是骸。」綱吉很高興骸已經想通了。

「嗯…」骸在綱吉的懷裡沈沈的睡去。

綱吉看見這樣的情形只是微笑，她並沒有強迫骸怎樣，綱吉很清楚骸是多麼的討厭黑手黨的，如果不是自己的關係骸不會想要成為黑手黨的成員，或許自己真的不適任當黑手黨，綱吉多麼希望自己可以好好的保護骸，她好愛、好愛骸，如果可以永遠的跟骸在一起，綱吉就真的很高興，她的願望就是這樣簡單，跟一般的孩子一樣只求可以幸福，可以好好的和自己最愛的人在一起。

「里包恩，你在擔心什麼？Cora」可樂尼洛很難得可以看見里包恩發呆的樣子。

「沒什麼，我的徒弟都是那樣心軟。」里包恩只是這樣說。

「那是那孩子的特色，拉爾很早就接觸那孩子，對於那孩子也非常的疼愛。Cora」可樂尼洛知道里包恩說的是誰。

「真不知道那孩子為什麼有本事可以接任黑手黨首領的位子，還是黑手黨當中最強的家族。」里包恩多少有些不解。

「呵呵！里包恩你沒有看見那孩子的本質，儘管你是她的師父之一。Cora」可樂尼洛只是淡淡的說。

「是嗎？果然是我看不透的孩子。」里包恩臉上只有微笑。

他們彩虹之子看人幾乎可以說是都很準的，沒想到自己竟然會看不透綱吉的一切，從小就在黑手黨的世界當中長大，對於自己的訓練總是應付有餘，每個人都給予綱吉很嚴苛的訓練，可是從沒有看見那孩子有什麼抱怨，不管怎樣去抹不去那孩子最根本的本質，天真、善良是黑手黨最不需要的東西，可是卻是那孩子最根本的本質，怎麼樣也抹不去的本質，應該說大家都沒有打算要刻意抹去。


	19. Chapter 19

雲之守護者的戰鬥就要到了，穆很清楚很快就要輪到自己，只是不知道自己的主考官是比斯康蒂還是約克就是，這點要等到他們倆人商量出來才會有結果，對於是誰擔任自己的主考官穆並不會很在意，雲雀當然也知道雲之守護者的戰鬥快要到了，他期望是自己的舅舅約克可以成為自己的主考官，這樣的話他才可以打的很過癮，比斯康蒂這個人一向是不喜歡和人家打架的，武器方面來說的話也是非常不利的，穆卻是無所謂。

「比斯康蒂，你要擔任誰的主考官？」約克直截了當的問比斯康蒂。

「這個嗎？穆那孩子好了，我想你侄子會比較想要你擔任他的主考官。」比斯康蒂可是很清楚雲雀的希望。

「也好。」約克沒什麼意見。

「決定好了，伊夫。」比斯康蒂直接對伊夫說。

「我聽見了，我會告訴他們的。」伊夫沒有抬頭的繼續處理自己的事情。

當穆和雲雀聽到消息後沒有說什麼，可是可以感覺的出來雲雀是很開心的，雲雀很喜歡和自己的舅舅約克對打，兩人的武器是相同的，加上雲雀可是很想要超越約克的，個性方面兩人也是很像的，迪諾往往看見這樣的情形不知道要怎樣說，這次迪諾也來到日本要好好的幫雲雀特訓，怎麼說這件事情也是約克拜託迪諾的，迪諾當然會好好的把事情給做完，同時還可以順便和雲雀約會一下。

「恭彌，現在我是你的家庭教師。」迪諾出現在雲雀的面前。

「咬殺。」雲雀一貫說出自己的口頭禪。

「那麼就開始吧！」迪諾不以為意的說。

「嗯！」雲雀只是點頭拿出自己的武器攻擊迪諾。

迪諾身邊要有家族的人在才會發揮自己的實力，羅馬力歐和草壁站在旁邊看他們倆人打架，迪諾可以說是百分之百發揮自己的實力去對去雲雀，雲雀也不甘示弱的發揮自己的全力來對付迪諾，自小雲雀就知道迪諾是很強的人，不管是在誰的面前都是一樣的，那是自己喜歡的人，雲雀當然很了解迪諾的實力，兩人在打的時候可是沒有放水的跡象，自然兩人身上總是傷痕累累的。

「恭彌的實力有進步。」迪諾停手後說。

「哼！」雲雀不好意思看迪諾那個耀眼的陽光。

「原來我不在身邊的時候，恭彌老是在想打敗我的方法呀！」迪諾對於這件事情不以為意。

「你管我！誰叫我在義大利的時候根本就沒有打敗過你。」雲雀不高興的對迪諾說。

「我第一次看見委員長說出這麼多話。」草壁有些訝異的說。

「呵呵！少夫人一點都沒變。」羅馬力歐有所感慨。

草壁多少有些不懂羅馬力歐所說的話，草壁知道雲雀是從義大利來的，只是跟迪諾又有什麼關係，可以看得出來迪諾非常的疼愛雲雀，雲雀對迪諾的口氣跟對平常人不一樣，兩人之間是自己想像不出來的，迪諾和雲雀是互相喜歡對方，不過現在兩人打的難分難捨的，但是可以看見迪諾有手下留情，雲雀根本互不相讓，草壁看見後多少有些嚇到。

「真是的，恭彌每次都不手下留情。」迪諾笑笑的把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡。

「對你需要嗎？」雲雀直接回答這句話。

「當然是不需要，我會比你還要強。」迪諾親吻雲雀的頭。

「總有一天我會比你強的。」雲雀悶悶的說。

「我相信。」迪諾發現到自己好像好久沒有見到雲雀。

「種馬，你沒有外遇吧！」雲雀可是不會把自己心愛的人讓給別人的。

「沒有，我任何人都沒有碰，只想著你而已。」迪諾捧起雲雀的臉。

「少說甜言蜜語了。」雲雀口是心非的說。

迪諾怎麼會不知道他家的雲雀總是會心口不一，羅馬力歐早在他們打完的時候就已經把草壁給帶走，雲雀不會讓任何人打擾他們之間的生活的，雲雀可是會把迪諾給霸佔，誰要是碰了他的迪諾，那個人就該死，而且是沒有任何理由的，迪諾親吻雲雀，雲雀抓著迪諾的衣服不讓自己跪下，迪諾的親吻可是讓雲雀腳軟，迪諾當然會滿意的看著雲雀，迪諾喜歡雲雀害羞的樣子。

「恭彌越來越可愛了。」迪諾看見雲雀的樣子說。

「哪有。」雲雀反駁。

迪諾發現到自己真的好久沒有見到雲雀，當雲雀來到日本的時候自己多少有些傷心，畢竟那時候自己是不能跟來的，後來自己能夠挪出一點時間過來的時候，剛好是約克請自己來教導雲雀，雲雀也很清楚迪諾有很多的事情要做，所以很多時候他不會刻意的去打擾迪諾，而且雲雀絕對不會承認自己真的很想念迪諾，自然迪諾也很清楚這件事，他心愛的人兒總是不會承認自己想念他，分開那麼久的時間迪諾可是很想念雲雀的。

「你要好好加油通過考驗。」迪諾這樣告訴雲雀。

「我一定會通過考驗給你看的。」雲雀自然知道迪諾的擔心。

「我相信恭彌一定會通過的。」迪諾對雲雀是那樣的有信心。

「要是你敢不相信我就咬殺。」雲雀故意這樣說。

這幾天訓練下來迪諾很清楚雲雀的實力在哪裡，對於雲雀總是那樣的疼愛，同時迪諾也很擔心雲雀倔強的個性，從以前到現在雲雀的個性都沒有變，總是那樣的倔強，往往可是讓迪諾傷腦筋，迪諾總是會擔心雲雀弄的全身都是傷的回來，怎麼說迪諾都不想要看到那樣的雲雀，就是這樣的珍惜讓雲雀很依賴迪諾，不許迪諾跟自己以外的人有關係，想到這裡迪諾真的不知道要說什麼，強烈的佔有慾卻讓迪諾感到很甜蜜，知道雲雀是在乎自己的。

「拿出你的武器來，恭彌。」約克站在雲雀的面前說。

「是。」雲雀拿出自己慣用的拐子。

「讓我看看你有沒有進步。」約克對於自己的侄子可是很嚴厲的。

「是。」雲雀往約克的方向去攻擊。

約克不偏不倚的擋下雲雀的攻擊，大家看見這樣的情況覺得有些訝異，不過身為最強的守護者之一的約克自然不會手下留情，在約克要攻擊的瞬間雲雀馬上跳開，雲雀的成長大家都是有目共睹的，只是沒想到雲雀既然能夠避開約克的攻擊，約克滿意的看著雲雀，對於雲雀這個孩子約克總是把期望放在他的身上，這次是否可以打倒他，約克很想要看看，自己一手教導出來的侄子是不是會打倒自己，畢竟不管怎樣約克都對雲雀抱很大的期望，對於雲雀這個孩子寄望真的很高，是自己親手訓練成為雲之守護者的。

「恭彌果然有成長，已經可以避開了。」迪諾很滿意眼前的情形。

「呵呵！小麻雀果然很厲害。」骸對於自己的對手不會吝於讚美。

「哇！恭彌的確比之前還要成長許多，看樣子雲守恭彌和霧守骸又要穩坐最強的男人的位子。」蘇菲看見這樣的情形說。

「就是說呀！我們都比不上他。」山本的能力是有進步但還是差很多。

「笨蛋迪諾，你果然帶到好徒弟了。」里包恩淡淡的微笑。

雲雀有技巧的攻擊自己最親愛的舅舅約克，當然約克也是有辦法迴避雲雀的攻擊，在這樣你來我往之間擦出許多的火花，兩個相似的男人打起來可真的不怎麼讓人覺得詭異，似乎還有種很和諧的感覺，約克對於自己的侄子也沒有放水，攻擊的能力可是很強大的，庫洛姆第一次看見父親打的這麼愉快，在庫洛姆的印象中約克是很少擁有笑容的人，面對自己或是母親眼睛裡會充滿許多的溫柔和柔情，打鬥的快感似乎可以讓自己的父親感到很開心就是。

『舅舅果然不可以小看，真的很強。』雲雀知道自己的戰績除了骸和約克以外是沒有輸過的。

「小麻雀的自尊心果然很強。」骸很小聲的說出這句話來。

『恭彌這孩子果然有很大的成長，真是令我感到欣慰。』約克不留情的往雲雀那裡打過去。

「要分出勝負了，約克那傢伙真是心急。」伊夫看見約克的動作就知道約克想要做什麼。

拐子碰撞的聲音響徹天空，雲雀沒想到自己的拐子就這樣被打飛出去，臉上多少帶點錯愕的表情，不過雲雀並沒有抱怨或是什麼的，畢竟是自己掌握的不是很好，才會有這樣的情形出現，約克卻很滿意雲雀的表現，怎麼說都是自己刻意培養的侄子，當然約克早已經把雲雀當成是自己的兒子一般，對於自己的孩子約克向來都很嚴厲的，不過既然自己的侄子已經繼承到自己的一切，約克也就放心許多。

「好啦！既然你們已經分出勝負了，那我們也該回家休息了。」伊夫看見這樣的情形說。

大家聽見伊夫的話馬上點頭，就算是假日他們也不習慣很晚才休息，伊夫可是顧及他們這幾個孩子還在發育期的關係，穆看見今天的戰鬥並沒有說什麼，下個星期的確是該他通過考驗，穆是霍華休斯家族的人，對於彭哥列這個家族是滿懷感激的心情，只是穆不知道自己是否有能力可以通過考驗成為雲之守護者，從小到大穆第一次有這樣迷惘的感覺，大概是或許是因為自己很不巧的被伊夫選為下一任的繼承者的關係，那個絕對不能說的家族的首領繼承者，霍華休斯家族，隱身在黑手黨最黑暗的世界。

「恭彌，你好厲害，通過考驗了，明天一起吃飯慶祝吧！」迪諾開心的抱著自己最愛的人。

「好，今天我去住你那裡。」雲雀靠在迪諾的懷抱當中已經有些睡意。

「當然沒問題。」迪諾把自己最心愛的人抱起來。

「…」雲雀在迪諾的懷抱當中可以睡的很熟。

「今天就讓那孩子待在迪諾的身邊。」伊夫笑笑的說。

「也是，我想好好休息了。」約克也感覺到疲憊。

隔天早上迪諾讓雲雀睡個夠，之後就安排計畫帶雲雀好好的去遊玩，雲雀自然很高興可以和迪諾在一起，怎麼說和迪諾在一起的感覺真的很安心，雲雀真的很喜歡這樣的感覺，從以前就很喜歡這樣的感覺，自小就對自己很好的哥哥，雲雀是真的很喜歡迪諾，當然迪諾的母親也很喜歡雲雀，他們之間的關係真的很好，由於感情很好的關係讓雲雀可以好好的依賴迪諾，希望可以永遠的和迪諾在一起，只要迪諾在自己的身邊，雲雀就可以很開心，這是雲雀最想要的希望。

「今天想要去哪裡？」迪諾總是會問雲雀的意見。

「哪裡都可以，你想去哪裡都好，種馬。」雲雀靠在迪諾的身上。

「是跳馬，不要老是叫我種馬。」迪諾有些苦笑的說。

「你管我。」雲雀任性的說。

迪諾開車帶雲雀去走走，雲雀不喜歡人多的地方，那麼迪諾就會帶雲雀去郊外走走，只有他們兩人的約會，雲雀怎麼會不知道迪諾總是會為了他而設想，以前在義大利的時候就是這樣，自己不喜歡去的地方迪諾就不會帶他去，迪諾的溫柔體貼只有自己可以享受的到，誰都不可以跟他搶迪諾的，就算是別的家族的成員雲雀也不會讓的，好歹自己也是彭哥列家族的守護者，可以幫忙迪諾很多的事情，其他的女人只能在迪諾的身邊當花瓶，那些女人雲雀都會除掉的。

「我的恭彌真可愛，我好愛你。」雲雀親吻迪諾。

「你要是敢背叛我，你就死定了，種馬。」雲雀可是會很生氣的。

「我當然不會背叛你的，你是我的最愛，我可捨不得。」迪諾才捨不得離開雲雀。

「哼！誰知道你是不是說說的。」雲雀靠在迪諾的懷裡說。

「我不是說說的，恭彌的確是我的最愛。」迪諾摸摸雲雀的小手。

「說到要做到。」雲雀知道迪諾一定會做到。

迪諾聽見雲雀說的這句話只是笑笑的，迪諾怎麼會不知道雲雀是很會吃醋的人，只是雲雀吃醋的樣子真的很可愛，迪諾很喜歡雲雀這樣在乎自己，儘管雲雀嘴上不說，但還是可以很清楚的知道雲雀是有多麼的在乎迪諾，這是大家都看得出來的情形，只是大家都很有默契的不去搓破，願意讓雲雀用自己的方式去管迪諾，把迪諾留在自己的身邊，畢竟那是他們之間的幸福，其他人插手是沒有用的，自然迪諾也很清楚這件事，所以會好好的守住自己所想要的幸福。


	20. Chapter 20

比斯康蒂知道穆是自己的對手，不過對於這件事情比斯康蒂並沒有什麼問題，穆那個孩子從以前就待在自己的身邊學習，比斯康蒂對於他可是讚賞有加，但比斯康蒂唯一不清楚的就是穆的戰鬥能力到底有多厲害，兩人並沒有一起出任務過，在人才輩出的彭哥列家族、霍華休斯家族當中，穆是一個難得的人才，對此很多人都很讚賞穆，由於穆寡言不愛說話，很少會有人能夠了解他就是，連比斯康蒂都沒有把握可以好好的了解穆，當然連最親近的伊夫都沒有把握了，何況是外人。

「穆，你在做什麼？怎麼一直發呆。」黑川花關心的問。

「我沒事，只是在想事情而已。」穆微笑的跟黑川花說。

「有什麼事情要說出來，我們可以一起分擔。」黑川花想要分擔一些事情。

「不了，我不想要妳涉足太多。」穆可不希望自己最愛的人太了解黑手黨。

「好吧！那我們去買東西吧！」黑川花笑笑的說。

「好。」穆沒有意見。

『是我的錯覺嗎？總覺得穆在煩惱，雲守比斯康蒂叔叔有那麼恐怖嗎？』綱吉總覺得穆很反常。

穆最近一連串的表現都讓人覺得很反常，說實在的穆很不想要拿起自己的武器冷豔，那是一把小型的鐮刀，產生的破壞力可是非常的強大，拿在手上可以甩出去，攻擊範圍真的很廣，連帶的後面的鐵鍊都可以殺死人，那是穆慣用的武器，有時候穆真的很沒有把握自己可不可以去應付這次的考驗，怎麼說穆對於某些事情還是會感到很不安的，綱吉大概清楚為什麼穆會這樣害怕了。

「穆，要不要吃點東西？」綱吉刻意的在穆的身邊坐下。

「好。」穆伸手拿綱吉給的東西。

「害怕那時候的事情發生？」綱吉知道穆曾經親眼見到不該見到的事情。

「有點，最怕的是自己會傷到人。」穆坦言說出自己的想法。

「不會傷到人的，穆是很厲害的守護者，不是嗎？」綱吉對穆可是很有信心的。

「謝謝妳。」穆很感謝綱吉。

綱吉的安慰比什麼話語都還來的有效，很多事情不需要去害怕，只要用心就可以去通過考驗的，穆很清楚自己喜歡的人和首領支持自己的話，自己一定可以通過考驗的，怎麼說自己都不可以辜負他們的心意，穆決定要好好的通過考驗的，自己唯一能夠做的就是保護好他們，保護好自己最喜歡的人，就算自己身處黑手黨也沒有關係，可以保護自己最喜歡的人就可以，這是穆的想法，也是他一直以來的想法。

比斯康蒂看見穆的眼神總是會讓他想起以前很多的事情，穆的眼神非常的清澈，一點也不像是黑手黨出身的孩子，聽說戰鬥能力技巧是數一數二的，或許是因為內心當中的枷鎖讓穆多少有些礙手礙腳的，曾經親眼目睹自己不該看見的東西，造成穆的心理多少有些陰影存在，伊夫可是輔導很久穆才走出心理傷痛，看見這樣的情形比斯康蒂很替那孩子擔心，當然比斯康蒂也很清楚這些孩子或多或少都有背負那些不該背負的過去。

「相信你自己吧！你一定可以通過考驗的。」黑川花聽見穆說的事情後只有微笑的支持。

「話說你真的都不怕我是黑手黨的成員，很少會看見這麼大膽的女生。」穆看見黑川花的表情說。

「有什麼害怕的，你和我交往的時候不就說過了嗎？我還在想高中可不可以說服我爸媽去義大利念書。」黑川花可是把未來都想好。

「這個嘛…也是呢！」穆微笑的看著黑川花。

有了女友和首領的支持，穆覺得今天自己可以把所有的事情都處理好，不需要太過擔心什麼事情，跟比斯康蒂的對戰穆有把握可以通過考驗的，不管發生什麼事情自己是一定要成為雲之守護者的，他想要保護自己最喜歡的女友和首領，那個總是溫柔對待他們的首領，穆第一次見到綱吉的時候就覺得綱吉一點也不屬於這個圈子，可是綱吉卻願意接下這個永遠不曾屬於她的位子，只因為她是嫡系的孩子，穆從未看見綱吉有抱怨過什麼事情，總是微笑的接下那些事情，讓穆多少感到心疼。

「你有絕對的把握可以通過考驗嗎？」比斯康蒂故意這樣問穆。

「我有絕對的把握可以通過考驗的。」穆的眼神充滿信心。

「那樣就好，那麼開始想法子打敗我吧！」比斯康蒂直接對穆說。

「是！」穆拿出自己的武器攻擊比斯康蒂。

穆的攻擊對比斯康蒂造成不大的影響，穆冷靜的分析這些事情，看看情況要怎樣去解決會比較快，穆的腦筋當中想出很多的辦法，對於比斯康蒂這個人，穆雖然也有辦法完全勝過他，但是最主要就是要讓他認可自己，這點穆一定要做到，為了那位總是替他們著想的首領，穆知道不管發生什麼事情都要做到，首領是讓他們可以送出自己性命的人，穆有的時候真的很感謝綱吉，當然穆也會很感謝自己的女友是那樣的支持自己。

『不管發生什麼事情一定要讓比斯康蒂大人認可自己。』這是穆絕對的決心。

「小子，你是有決心沒錯，身手也不錯，好好加油吧！」比斯康蒂可以一邊說話一邊攻擊穆。

「我會想法子傷到你的，比斯康蒂大人。」穆握回自己的武器。

「哼！小傢伙就是小傢伙。」比斯康蒂銳利的眼神看著穆。

所有的守護者都知道比斯康蒂一向不怎麼喜歡遵守遊戲規則，看見這樣的情形大家還真的不知道要怎樣說，不過比斯康蒂下手的時候也沒有那麼嚴重，穆大多都可以避開，伊夫看見這樣的情形就知道穆已經發揮自己的實力不需要太過擔心，穆可是霍華休斯家族刻意培養出來的孩子，怎麼樣都是很強悍的孩子，只是有時候那個孩子會顯現出不一樣的一面來，比斯康蒂看見穆那樣認真的神情就知道自己也一定要好好認真起來才可以，不然的話可是會被穆傷到的。

「哎呀！真是糟糕。」比斯康蒂發現到穆的武器傷到自己。

「沒想到可以傷到您，比斯康蒂大人。」穆沒有想到這步。

穆把武器收回到自己的手中，比斯康蒂微笑的看著穆，穆只是靜靜的看著這樣的情形，比斯康蒂看見穆的眼神沒有任何動搖的情形，堅決的眼神讓比斯康蒂佩服，比斯康蒂對於這樣的情形只是微笑，兩人繼續互相繼續較勁下去，兩人到最後體力已經達到極限，比斯康蒂看見這樣的情形決定認可穆這個孩子，穆當然很想要得到比斯康蒂的認可，這次的戰鬥可是讓穆領教很多。

「孩子，我認可你，你通過考驗了。」比斯康蒂告訴穆。

「謝謝您，比斯康蒂大人。」穆很高興比斯康蒂認可自己。

「你這孩子真是堅定，好好堅定你自己的信念，孩子。」比斯康蒂告訴穆。

「是的，我會謹遵教誨。」穆堅定的看著比斯康蒂。

穆很高興自己比斯康蒂認同自己，綱吉很高興穆通過考驗，比斯康蒂可以認同穆是很好的事情，穆可以成為雲之守護者的這件事情讓綱吉感到很開心，至少自己身邊的人都已經確定好自己的職位，十二位守護者也都挑選完畢，確定好守護者後綱吉他們要看看是要在日本念完國中還是要怎樣，預計是要在日本念完國中才會回去義大利，畢竟有很多事情他們還是需要學習的，綱吉邁向首領之路還有一大段的路途要走，在日本學習也是有好處的。

「那麼要繼續在這裡讀完國中嗎？」伊夫問他們這些孩子。

「我們都可以。」綱吉他們都無所謂。

伊夫看見這樣的情形並沒有多說什麼，不過伊夫很確定綱吉他們還想要待在日本就是，到時候先上高中的人先回去義大利，就像是之前他們從義大利來日本的時候一樣，其餘的守護者會先回去義大利，山本的父親和蘭緹兒會留在日本等自己的孩子們，等到綱吉回去義大利的時候就可以準備接班的動作，那時候的綱吉就要一邊完成學業一邊成為首領，所有的守護者也會是這樣的情況。

「那就這樣決定啦！全部都留在日本完成國中的學業，到時候要把守護者給帶上。」伊夫看見這樣的情形微笑的說。

「嗯！我到時候會跟了平大哥和小正說。」綱吉點頭對伊夫說。

骸把綱吉抱在自己的懷裡，骸知道綱吉很想要在日本待一段時間，畢竟日本是綱吉出生的國度，至少在綱吉四歲前都是綱吉的故鄉，骸自然很清楚這些事情，有時間的話他們一定會到處走走的，這樣的生活對於他們來說是非常快樂的，考驗過後他們多多少少有一段時間可以好好的休息，長期累積下來的壓力要好好抒發一下才可以，怎麼說他們都很喜歡待在自己喜歡的人的身邊，以及日本這個可以讓他們輕鬆的國度，回到義大利要面對的事情就很多，盡可能的休息他們就會把握時間休息的。

「小綱想要留在日本呀！那爸爸媽媽晚點過去看妳。」奈奈的聲音從電話中傳來。

「嗯！我知道了，媽媽和爸爸過的很好嘛！這樣我就很開心了。」綱吉笑笑的聲音傳近奈奈的耳中。

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅看見綱吉正在說話的樣子並沒有去打擾綱吉，XANXUS想要趁著要回去義大利的前夕想要和綱吉聚聚，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅可是非常的疼愛綱吉，綱吉看見他們兩人的到來感到很高興，馬上跟奈奈說完電話，然後開心的撲進XANXUS的懷中，XANXUS看見綱吉開心的樣子摸摸綱吉的頭，史庫瓦羅對於綱吉這樣長不大的樣子只有苦笑的份，怎麼說綱吉在他們兩人的面前老是長不大，就像是孩子一般的跟他們撒嬌，XANXUS也任由綱吉這樣做，怎麼說綱吉都是他們疼愛的孩子。

「哥哥、史庫瓦羅，你們來了呀！」綱吉很開心的對他們說。

「嗯！我們想在回去義大利之前先和妳聚聚。」XANXUS摸摸妹妹的頭。

「小綱，要不要和我們一起出去走走？」史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的臉頰。

「好呀！我想要和哥哥、史庫瓦羅一起出去走走。」綱吉自然會很開心。

「那就一起去。」XANXUS馬上帶他們兩人出門。

綱吉開心的牽起他們的手，看見綱吉開心的樣子XANXUS和史庫瓦羅非常的高興，他們家最可愛的孩子總是會帶著笑容迎接他們，這是他們最想要看見的，綱吉一直以來都是他們的寶貝，他們總是希望自己的寶貝孩子可以好好的長大，就算綱吉成為首領也會保持這樣的笑容，綱吉的優點是不可以被抹滅的，這也是為什麼他們會一直守護綱吉的原因，盡量不讓綱吉接觸到那些血腥的事情。

「我最喜歡哥哥和史庫瓦羅了。」綱吉很開心的對他們說。

「真是的。」XANXUS對於綱吉說的話有些害羞。

「我們也很喜歡妳。」史庫瓦羅對於綱吉的話並沒有什麼感覺。

XANXUS、史庫瓦羅、綱吉在咖啡店一起吃點心，綱吉只要可以和他們兩人一起出去就會感到很開心，XANXUS對於自己的妹妹又是非常的寵愛，只要綱吉想要什麼東西XANXUS都一定會給，史庫瓦羅有時候還真不知道要怎樣去應付自家老公這樣的動作，XANXUS寵愛綱吉的事情可是彭哥列家族和同盟家族都知道的，跳馬迪諾也很清楚這件事情，主要就是XANXUS總是會把綱吉守護得好好的，瓦利亞的所有人也都很疼愛綱吉，想要傷害綱吉的人都會被他們給剷除掉的，XANXUS是絕對不會讓任何人傷害綱吉的。

國三畢業典禮那年，綱吉知道自己就要真正的離開日本，蘇菲、了平、雲雀、骸、千種、犬、卡洛琳他們都已經回去義大利，庫洛姆、小建、蘇菲亞他們則是會轉學回去義大利，綱吉、獄寺、山本、正一則是要去義大利念高中，小春、京子、黑川花等人也會一起跟去，綱吉知道自己就要正式接任首領的位子，到時候自己一定會很忙的，不過綱吉早已經有心理準備，那正是她要面對的挑戰，綱吉知道自己未來的路途會更艱難，有他們這些守護者存在她一定可以面對那些挑戰的，在此綱吉有完整的心理準備，成為彭哥列家族的首領。

黑手黨世界完結，黑手黨世界中的殘忍(待續)つづく


	21. 黑手黨的世界小小番外：XANXUS和綱吉的見面

副標題：這就是妹控的由來

XANXUS到現在依稀還記得綱吉出生的時候的樣子，伊夫那時候因為有事情要來到日本的關係把XANXUS也一起帶來，剛好讓XANXUS目擊綱吉出生的那一刻，XANXUS跟著伊夫來到醫院去探望奈奈，XANXUS知道門外顧問家光跟他們有血緣關係，聽說是I世的嫡系子孫，因此自己說什麼也要來看看他們，表面工夫做的好的話，才能夠在這個世界當中存活下來。

「伊夫，好痛！」奈奈知道伊夫有學過醫學的東西。

「忍耐一下，孩子很快就會出來的。」伊夫安慰奈奈。

「老婆，加油！」家光可不希望失去自己的愛妻。

「老師，奈奈阿姨肚子裡的是弟弟還是妹妹？」XANXUS看見奈奈很痛苦的樣子。  
「是妹妹，我們出去吧！醫生也要把奈奈推進產房了。」伊夫把其他兩人帶出去。

「到時候妹妹出生，我可以看看她嗎？」XANXUS突然想要看自己的妹妹長什麼樣子。

「當然可以了，小子。」家光很豪氣的說。

奈奈進入產房已經有一段時間了，外面的三個人等的稍微有些不耐煩，畢竟這次生產的時間真的有點久，讓家光非常擔心奈奈的身子，伊夫當然知道家光為什麼會擔心奈奈，怎麼說奈奈都是家光最心愛的妻子，生孩子不管怎麼說都是很痛苦的事情，也會讓母體遭遇到非常危險，但是奈奈肚子裡的孩子可是大家期待的孩子，就這樣三個小時過去了，他們從醫生的口中得知奈奈平安無事的把孩子給生下來了。

「先生，夫人生下孩子了，是位可愛的千金。」醫生告知他們幾位。

「老師，我可以去看妹妹了嗎？」XANXUS多少有些迫不及待。

「好，我們去看吧！」伊夫點點頭進入病房去看奈奈和剛出生的孩子。  
XANXUS不知道自己為什麼就這麼想要看還沒有出生的妹妹，或許是因為自己已經一個人太久的關係，因為貴為九代的兒子，所以根本就沒有什麼人想要陪伴他，接近他的人都是為了利益才想要接近他的，想到這裡XANXUS就不知道要說什麼，孤獨寂寞的內心總是需要有人可以撫平的，因此XANXUS才會這樣想看剛剛出生沒有多久的妹妹，至少之後有人可以陪伴他在一起。

「太好了，妳平安無事。」伊夫看見奈奈生產後氣色還不錯。

「伊夫哥哥，你覺得孩子要叫什麼名字才好？」奈奈習慣性會問伊夫。

「這個嗎？家光不是想好了嗎？」伊夫看見家光的表情說。

「老師，妹妹好可愛，臉紅紅的。」XANXUS在一旁的搖籃看見綱吉的樣子說。

『我以後一定要好好保護她，這麼可愛的妹妹一定要保護好。』XANXUS在自己的內心當中發誓。

「女兒就叫做綱吉，澤田綱吉，這是爺爺留下來的名字。」家光告訴奈奈。

「真是好名字。」奈奈開心的笑了。

「小綱，妳以後就是我的妹妹了。」XANXUS開心的看著綱吉。

XANXUS自從見過綱吉之後就常常跟家光他們家往來，奈奈很高興XANXUS這位哥哥總是會照顧好綱吉，綱吉從小就接觸XANXUS這位面惡心善的哥哥，不知道為什麼綱吉就是特別喜歡黏XANXUS，或許就是這個原因奈奈總是很放心的把綱吉交給XANXUS照顧，家光看見兩兄妹的互動只是微笑，他沒想到自家的女兒是那樣的黏人，不過好像只限於XANXUS一個人而已，家光當然很高興XANXUS可以幫忙照顧綱吉。

「小綱很黏XANXUS呢！每次在XANXUS的懷裡睡的最安穩。」奈奈看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「呵呵！我會保護好小綱的。」XANXUS對於妹妹可是很疼愛的。

「那就拜託XANXUS了，XANXUS一定是個好哥哥。」奈奈很高興XANXUS這樣保護綱吉。

「我會是小綱的好哥哥的。」XANXUS親吻懷裡的孩子。

XANXUS有將近兩年的時間是待在日本的，九代首領對於這件事情並沒有反對的跡象，似乎對於自家的兒子去照顧人家的女兒這件事真的沒有反感，畢竟XANXUS是那樣喜歡這個妹妹的，看見這樣的情形九代首領多多少少也會很高興，只是沒有人想到XANXUS這樣保護自己的妹妹已經達到妹控的傾向，這樣的情形可是到了綱吉長大也不會變，XANXUS的疼愛可是會讓自己的伴侶和綱吉的伴侶吃醋的。

「小綱來，來哥哥這。」XANXUS示意要自己的妹妹走過來。

「哥哥、哥哥。」綱吉踏出第一步準備走到XANXUS的身邊去。

「小綱好厲害，這麼快已經可以走到哥哥的身邊了。」XANXUS把最心愛的妹妹抱起來。

「呵呵！XANXUS，謝謝你這樣照顧小綱。」奈奈看見這樣的情形微笑的說。

「不會，這是我的義務。」XANXUS真的很寵愛綱吉。

「不過XANXUS明天就要回去了吧！九代首領在催了。」奈奈知道XANXUS必須要離開。

「是的，父親大人在催促了，不過一個月一次的家族見面會還是可以見到小綱的。」XANXUS對於這件事並不擔心。

「是呀！」奈奈很高興XANXUS這樣照顧綱吉。

兩年後綱吉四歲，他們一家人移民到義大利去，綱吉正式進入彭哥列家族當中，在家族當中XANXUS非常的照顧綱吉，XANXUS寵愛綱吉的現象可是讓所有彭哥列的人都知道，只是大家都沒想到統治暗殺部隊瓦利亞的首領竟然是妹控，綱吉說的話XANXUS全部都會聽，綱吉想要的東西XANXUS也全部都會給，誰要是傷害了綱吉，那個人就一定必死無疑，跟綱吉比起來，史庫瓦羅的地位還不比綱吉高。

「哥哥，你說過今天要念故事說給我聽的。」綱吉拿著一本書看著XANXUS。

「小綱，對不起，哥哥差點忘記了。」XANXUS把綱吉抱在自己的腿上。  
「哥哥每次都這樣，老是忘記答應小綱的事情。」綱吉不滿的嘟著嘴看著XANXUS。

「抱歉嘛！哥哥下次會記得的，所以小綱就原諒哥哥一次好嗎？」XANXUS跟綱吉道歉。

「好，那哥哥下次要記得喔！」綱吉伸出小手和XANXUS約定。

「當然，只要是小綱的事情，哥哥都會做到的。」XANXUS可不會輕易忘記妹妹的約定。

XANXUS從綱吉出生起就非常的疼愛綱吉，只要是不危害到綱吉的生命危險之類的，XANXUS全部都會接受綱吉的要求，綱吉對於這樣疼愛自己的哥哥非常的喜歡，XANXUS給予綱吉的是非常的安心的安全感，待在XANXUS的身邊綱吉真的很快樂，XANXUS知道綱吉很黏自己，所以總是會小心翼翼的保護好綱吉，對於綱吉這位妹妹總是有許多的疼愛，所有的屬下都不敢對綱吉有非份之想或是什麼的，因為只要讓XANXUS知道的話，那個人一定會死的很慘的，XANXUS絕對會剷除阻礙綱吉當上首領的家族。

「垃圾就是垃圾！還想要對小綱不利，真是不知死活。」XANXUS站在敵方首領的面前這樣說。

「XANXUS，別去理會他了，都已經半死不活的。」史庫瓦羅是一定會殺了這個傢伙的。

「說的也是，今天答應小綱要一起吃飯的。」XANXUS毫不猶豫的殺了敵方的首領。

「當然，要是我們沒有出現的話，小綱一定會哭的。」史庫瓦羅怎會不知道綱吉的脾氣。

XANXUS對於綱吉的一切是那麼的細心，總是會細心的照顧好綱吉這位可愛的孩子，只要綱吉露出笑容XANXUS就會放心許多，長期待在綱吉身邊的XANXUS怎會不知道綱吉的內心的是很脆弱的，每次看見綱吉面對那些事情就不知道要怎樣說，對於綱吉這位妹妹XANXUS根本就狠不下心，天真、可愛、純真的妹妹繼承彭哥列首領的位子是多麼痛苦的事情，一切的一切綱吉逼不得已都要接受下來，XANXUS唯一能做的就是好好的待在綱吉的身邊保護好她。

「哥哥，最喜歡哥哥了。」綱吉夢囈。

「這孩子喔！」XANXUS聽見綱吉的夢囈不知道要說什麼。

「越來越像一隻小兔子了，在你身邊的時候都會這樣。」史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形說。

「是呀！一點也不像是要繼承首領位子的孩子。」XANXUS幫綱吉蓋好棉被。

「但這也是我們喜歡她的原因。」史庫瓦羅溫柔的說。

「從小綱出生看到現在，小綱都還是那樣可愛、天真。」XANXUS的語氣多少有些陶醉。

「好了，我們回房去，不然你又要吵醒小綱。」史庫瓦羅適時的把XANXUS帶回房間去。

史庫瓦羅可是很清楚要是自己不把XANXUS給帶回房間去的話，XANXUS妹控的個性一定會顯現出來的，那樣子可是讓史庫瓦羅很頭痛，不過史庫瓦羅也很清楚自家的戀人總是這樣，只要是綱吉的事情一定會變成那樣子，還好顯現的樣子都是在自家人的面前，要不然的話可是會傷腦筋的，史庫瓦羅可不想要讓別人見到這樣的XANXUS，一定會有損瓦利亞的整個威嚴，誰叫XANXUS對於綱吉總是有諸多的疼愛，會變成這樣的情形也是正常的，每次看見這樣的XANXUS，史庫瓦羅就不禁要頭痛，只能說綱吉永遠都是XANXUS這個人的剋星。End


End file.
